La maladie
by MrsSimply
Summary: School Fiction/ Yaoi Sasunaru Naruto et Sakura couchent avec tout le monde, Sasuke, nouvel élève les rencontre... Comment vivre avec les ailes brisées? Une maladie appelée "autodestruction" qui ronge les coeurs...
1. Chapter 1

_Je mène deux fic en même temps...Mais je tiens à le faire simultanément avant d'oublier mes idées XD_

_Un sasunaru d'un autre genre...Inspiré de faits réels. Je vous laisse deviner à qui sont les paroles entre " "_

_BL et merci d'avance..._

**/!\** Peut choquer dans les propos ou les actes, scènes explicites entre hommes

* * *

**Chapitre 1. Rencontre**

* * *

_Pourquoi je couche avec tout le monde ?_

_Pour oublier le vide de mon cœur..._

-Ha...Ha...han...Nej...Je...ha...

_Je suis une pute..._

-Hah...HAH...

_Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki..._

* * *

Dans les toilettes du lycée de Konoha, ceux du bâtiments du fond, qui sont un peu délabrés, on raconte que des étudiants y couchent ensemble...Aussi personne ne vas là bas... Il y a les toilettes pour hommes, et ceux pour les femmes...Mais dans les deux, personne ne va...

Actuellement dans cette pièce blanche carrelé face au pissoirs, un jeune homme au long cheveux bruns noir et penché sur un autre blond au yeux azur...ce dernier gémit en cadence et souffle bruyamment en se tortillant sous les baisers mouillés de son partenaire...Dressé comme une lance, le reste de son corps est aussi tendu que cette partie de lui que lèche l'autre adolescent...Des mains fébriles caresses ses pectoraux et après un léger râle, celui qui est au dessus remonte en caressant de sa bouche le torse dénudé du blond qui a les yeux mi clos...Sur le passage de cette bouche s'écoule une traîné blanche, et bientôt leurs lèvres se scellent...L'image d'un bonheur parfait semble rayonner dans cette pièce blanche...

-Bon...

L'étudiant au long cheveux se redresse soudain, et d'un geste de la tête rejette ses cheveux sur ses épaules, l'autre lui sourit gentiment... Il refait les boutons de sa chemise, et devant le miroir remet sa cravate noire, ferme sa braguette tandis que l'autre gis toujours à terre en souriant...Puis, il s'avance vers la porte, et se retourne pour lancer un :

-Salut Naruto...Euh... La semaine prochaine ? Même heure ?

Un joyeux oui lui répond...Le garçon qui reste pose sa tête contre le mur, et une larme coule le long de son sourire...

_Pourquoi je couche avec tout le monde ?_

_Pour oublier le vide de mon cœur..._

_Je remplis mon corps, de saleté..._

_Je suis dégoûtant..._

Soudain arrive une jeune femme au cheveux rose, elle sourit elle aussi malgré ses larmes...elle s'approche de Naruto et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, ils pleurent en silence... Enfin, au bout d'un moment, ils se relèvent... Le garçon se rhabille et la fille se recoiffe et remet sa culotte... Elle resserre la cravate de son compagnon, et balaye les larmes d'un geste délicat, il fait de même pour elle, ils sortent... Et sourient... Ils sourient toujours...

« Ils n'avaient plus ni rêves, ni envies, justes leurs passés et la mort devant eux...Ils l'espéraient... »

L'arrivée d'Uzumaki Naruto et Haruno Sakura était toujours remarquée, par des sifflements ou des rires méprisants, les deux putes du lycée, en deuxième année, s'attirait les foudres des prudes et les avances des libertins... Le gang de Suigetsu notamment était un fervent client des deux adolescents. Karin aimait torturer gentiment Naruto, tandis que Suigetsu prenait un malin plaisir à pénétrer la jeune fille en public, mais de façon assez discrète pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive... Les deux adolescents passaient justement à leur portée, d'un sifflement, Suigetsu appela Sakura :

-Eh...Sakura...

Elle se retourna, de même que Naruto, et ils s'approchèrent en souriant...

-Alors...Vient ma chérie, assied toi sur mes genoux...

En riant, la jeune fille obtempéra, tandis que Karin se levait intimant à Naruto de la suivre... Elle ne pu pas aller plus loin car Hinata arriva en courant vers le groupe, interrompant les baisers de Suigetsu...

- Na...Naruto...Iruka sensei te cherche...Il...Il est...Euh...avec Kakashi san...

Naruto observa la jeune fille un instant et lui sourit, déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis se dirigea vers le bâtiment des sciences... Si Iruka était avec Kakashi, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il les interrompe... Il perdit son sourire en entrant dans le bâtiment, il étouffait dans ce monde si luisant mais où suintait le mal et le malaise... Des gémissements étouffés traversaient la cloison de la salle de science, Iruka n'avait rien à faire là en tant que prof d'histoire... Pourtant, il y était souvent... Le jeune garçon ouvrit la porte...

Devant lui, assis sur une table, le pantalon à peine baissé, se tenait Iruka. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux mi-clos, il tremblait en se tenant appuyé sur ses bras alors qu'il rejetait son beau visage en arrière dans un râle... Penché au dessus de son entrejambe, Kakashi léchait le membre tendu d'Iruka et caressait d'une autre main le torse de ce dernier...

-Ah...Kakashi...Naruto est là... Arrête... Juste je... Ah... ah... AH... Je... Kakashi... Je...

Adossé sur le battant de la porte, l'adolescent fixait ce spectacle avec un visage neutre, c'était habituel...

-Na...Naruto... Il y a un...Ah

N'y tenant plus, tout le corps du professeur s'était tendu dans un long gémissement et un liquide blanc coula le log des lèvres de son partenaire... Entre deux étouffements il reprit :

- Un nouvel élève...Uchiwa Sasuke...Si tu pouvais...Le... Prendre en Ah...ah... Charge...

-Okay...

Il ferma la porte derrière lui tandis que Kakashi intimait à Iruka de se mettre sur le ventre... Naruto fit le chemin inverse mais évita délibérément la cour...

_Pourquoi je couche avec tout le monde ?_

_Pour oublier le vide de mon cœur..._

Si l'esprit du jeune homme avait l'habitude de toute cette crasse et ne réagissait plus, son corps lui eut la réaction habituelle... Il se contrôla douloureusement et marcha en silence jusqu'à la salle où il devait avoir cours... Il n'avait toujours eut que deux genres de regards, le mépris ou l'admiration... Il sentait souvent couler contre son corps les regards des garçons, dont certains étaient ses clients, les autres cachant leur penchant. Des regards de filles déçues de son homosexualité... Puis il y avait ceux qui n'acceptaient pas, ceux qui le voyaient comme un monstre, une erreur de la nature... Lesquels étaient les plus durs à supporter ? Il ne savait pas... C'est avec une surprise non dissimulée qu'il vit un élève qu'il n'avait jamais vu adossé contre la porte de leur salle de classe... Uchiwa Sasuke ?

Il lisait « raison et sentiments » un livre anglais... Enfin, il faisait semblant pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, mais cette ruse ne sembla pas fonctionner sur le nouvel arrivant... Il ne voulait parler à personne, il voulait juste... Disparaître... Il tenta de repousser en pensée ce garçon blond qui s'avançait, mais n'y parvint pas...

-Tu lis quoi ?

-Raison et sentiments...

-Ah...

-...

-Uchiwa Sasuke...

Il leva les yeux, surpris.

-Oui...

-Uzumaki Naruto, délégué...

-Okay...

L'arrivant s'assit à côté de lui, il souriait. Exaspéré, Sasuke se tourna vers lui, et rencontra ses yeux bleus azur, comme il n'en avait jamais vu... Intrigué, il en oublia les reproches qu'il comptait faire... De l'autre côté, Naruto fut très surpris de voir des yeux noirs... Complètements noirs... Il sourit en réponse... A ce moment, une jeune fille arriva, le nouvel élève leva les yeux vers elle et retint une grimace, elle avait les cheveux roses... Elle courut vers le garçon aux yeux bleus qui l'accueillit avec un rire cristallin qui résonna dans la tête de Sasuke... Elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main...

- Qui es-ce ?

-Uchiwa Sasuke, il vient d'arriver...

-Ah...Enchanté...Haruno Sakura !

D'un geste, devant les yeux ébahis de Sasuke, Sakura remit sa culotte... Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle lui sourit sincèrement... Puis elle se laissa tomber, les jambes écartées au milieu du couloir... Le garçon aux yeux noirs se tourna vers celui aux yeux bleus, cherchant une explication, mais celui-ci l'observait avec un air doux... Il se détourna et d'adressa à la jeune fille :

-Avec qui était tu... Avant Suigetsu ?

- Rock Lee... Et toi ?

- Neji Hyûga.

-Comme toujours non ?

-A cette heure là, oui...

Elle se tourna vers le nouvel élève, qui refusait de comprendre, même si l'évidence s'imposait... Elle s'adressa à lui, elle avait une voix tellement douce...

-Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret... Pourquoi tu as déménagé dans notre lycée ?

-...Problèmes familiaux...

-Ah... C'est un bon lycée...Avec des gens... Tout à fait fréquentables...

-A part vous...

Il les fusilla du regard, c'était quoi ces gens qui se prenaient pour ses amis ? En réponse, elle lui sourit et acquiesça :

-Oui... A part nous...

Il ouvrit de grands yeux... Elle regardait le bout du couloir, elle ne lui en voulait pas ? L'autre reprit la parole :

-Si tu as une question, tu peux me la poser... Ca a l'air chiant ton bouquin...

Il se surprit à répondre :

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas lu...

L'autre pouffa de rire, la fille aussi elle le regarda une minute et lança :

-T'es mignon... Et gentil...

Gentil ? Le garçon renchérit :

-Dommage... Je parie que tu préfères les filles...

-Quoi ?

-Je suis homo...Et accessoirement, une pute...

La fille eut un petit rire et jouta qu'elle aussi... Il n'avait pas rêvé... La cloche sonna, ils ne bougèrent pas, lui non plus... Les élèvent passaient à côté d'eux sans les voir, s'écartaient pour ne pas les toucher, et eux, ne pensaient pas à se pousser, ils n'existaient pas... Soudain, le garçon aux cheveux ébène sourit... Il leurs sourit et il lui rendirent son sourire... Il y a des gens qu'on en voit pas...Il en faisait parti, comme eux... Des gens qui... N'existent pas...

_Pourquoi je couche avec tout le monde ?_

_Pour oublier le vide de mon cœur..._

« La première fois qu'on voit quelqu'un, on le juge c'est indéniable... Mais eux, ils ne jugeaient pas, leurs sourires francs masquaient leur tristesse... On les avait trop jugés, maintenant, ils n'étaient plus que des poupées, aux mains de gens, bien plus sales qu'eux... »

-Ah oui...

Iruka jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à sa classe, il était arrivé en retard, le rouge aux joues, et les élèves attendaient qu'il trouve une place pour le nouvel arrivant...

-Sasuke...Là bas... Avec Naruto et Sakura...

En règle générale on ne pouvait pas dire que le professeur d'histoire avait beaucoup d'autorité loin de là, aussi les rires fusèrent tandis que Sasuke prenait place... Il découvrit bientôt la raison des rires lorsque il vit que Naruto et Sakura ne fichaient absolument rien et regardaient par la fenêtre, plus encore, Naruto entreprit de fouiller de fond en comble la trousse de son nouveau voisin sous un sourire amusé de la part de la fille... Personne dans la classe à part Sakura ne supportait d'être assis à côté du blond... Sasuke pourtant, porta son attention sur son voisin plutôt que sur le cours, il regardait les mains de ce dernier qui essayaient tout les stylos les uns après les autres et les remettaient dans la trousse... Il avait une belle écriture, fine et ronde, une écriture de fille quoi... Il en fit la remarque à haute voix :

-T'as une écriture de fille...

Il sourit et répondit :

-Il l'aimait ainsi...

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à la fin de la journée, Sasuke se retrouva automatiquement à côté de Naruto et Sakura, mais celle-ci semblait plongée dans un mutisme troublant... Ils étaient tout les trois silencieux... Le soir, c'est avec surprise que Sasuke assista à un échange des plus curieux :

-Naruto...

-Iruka sensei ?

- Ce soir je...Ne rentrerais pas de suite alors...

-T'inquiète pas... J'suis pas impotent...

-Hum...désolé...Il a insisté alors...

-C'est rien... Kakashi à bien le droit de t'emprunter de temps en temps...

Le professeur sourit à son élève et disparu avec un signe de main, que lui rendit le blond avant de se tourner vers ses camarades... Sakura ne fit aucune remarque, alors le nouveau prit l'initiative :

-...C'est...

-Mon tuteur...

-Ah...Et...Tes parents ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas tout de suite, car Sakura le coupa :

-Naruto... Genma m'attends...

-Tu me rejoins ? Je reste en étude...

-Oui...

-...

Il lui caressa la joue, elle sourit et parti, puis il se tourna ver Sasuke, et lui montra la salle d'étude :

-Tu rentres chez toi ?

-...Personne ne m'attend...

-Ah...Viens alors...

Ils s'assirent dans le fond, et Sasuke vit que cette table était très souvent occupée par son camarade, elle était taguée de cette même écriture... Il se surprit de la reconnaître tout de suite...Assis en face du blond, ce dernier reprit :

-Mon père est mort en nous sauvant ma mère et moi... On allait passer sous un 36 tonnes... Ma mère... En est devenue folle... Dans un dernier moment de lucidité, elle m'a confié à Iruka... C'est... Un peu un oncle pour moi... Maman disait souvent que c'était son petit frère... Mais je n'ai pas de lien de sang avec lui... Et toi ?

L'autre était surpris, il avait dit ces choses avec un sourire, Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour... Il avait envie de lui dire aussi, une part de ce qui faisait son existence...

« Les âmes blessées se reconnaissent entres elles »

-Mes parents sont séparés, je vis avec mon père... Mais il est rarement là...

-Ah... Pas de chance...

-Et...Sakura... ?

Le blond le dévisagea...

-T'as pas besoin de le savoir pour te la taper tu sais ?

- Je veux pas me la taper...

- Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ?

- Parce qu'elle est gentille...

- Sasuke... On est des putes...T'as pas de chance de t'être retrouvé collé à nous... Les gens ne s'intéressent pas à nous... A part pour baiser avec nous... Alors pas la peine de feindre...

- Je ne feins pas... Tu me juges bien vite... Moi je ne t'ai pas jugé...

- L'habitude... Après un silence il ajouta : Je ne juge personne...

Il regarda par la fenêtre... Et alors que Sasuke observa ses traits, il reprit :

- Ses parents et elle vivent ensemble... Grande maison, beaux quartiers, tout bien réglo... Athées et respectable... La famille parfaite...

- Pourquoi elle... Pourquoi elle est comme ça alors ? Rien ne l'oblige à...

-Se prostituer ?

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, ses grands yeux lumineux étaient doux et rieurs, cela contrastait terriblement avec la mine figée et froide de son voisin... Il continua :

- Elle et moi on a attrapé une maladie... Elle s'appelle « Autodestruction »...

Sasuke leva un regard interrogateur, mais l'autre partit en fou rire :

- Pourquoi je te parles de ça moi ?

- Moi aussi...

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai attrapée...

Le regard calme et profond des onyx noirs de Sasuke hypnotisa Naruto un instant, un sourire détendu continuait de s'afficher sur ses lèvres... Comment faisait-il pour sourire ? Naruto observait ce visage fin et délicat, si sérieux, calme et sans aucune émotion, mais au fond des yeux de ce dernier, il vit en effet luire le signal d'alarme... Dans un murmure il lui dit :

- C'est douloureux hein...

L'autre ne répondit pas, mais le silence qui s'installa en disait long sur la résonance de leurs pensées... Les saphirs liquides de Naruto se perdirent dans la contemplation de la forêt qui s'étendait sous le bâtiment et jusqu'à très loin vers le nord et l'est... La jeune fille finit par revenir, elle marchait d'un pas sautillant, ses yeux verts se posaient sur chaque personne et lui souriait, quand bien même elle ne recevait que du mépris en retour. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus et ne sentait plus le mépris des autres... Pas de peine, pas d'amour, pas de vie... Elle s'assit sur une chaise aux côtés de son ami d'enfance et ne rompit pas leur silence... Finalement, Naruto se tourna vers elle, d'un air presque indifférent il scrutait son visage... Les sillons creusés par les larmes étaient presque invisibles mais ils étaient là...

_Pourquoi je couche avec tout le monde ?_

_Pour oublier le vide de mon cœur..._

Une semaine passât suivant le même schéma. Les deux autres avaient pris l'habitude d'avoir le troisième à leurs côtés, et appréciaient sa présence. Le regard qu'il posait sur eux était celui de la compréhension et ses yeux scintillaient de la même lueur que les leurs... Les autres avaient alors rangé Sasuke dans la case des personne à éviter, mais il reçut beaucoup d'avances de la part des filles, pensant qu'il venait compléter le service que donnait les deux autres... Ses refus gênés et énervés faisaient toujours beaucoup rire Naruto. Quand à Sakura, elle lui souriait d'un sourire de plus en plus franc et il se surprit à apprécier ce sourire. Il sentait qu'entrer dans son jardin secret serait bien plus dur que d'entrer dans celui de son compagnon... En effet Naruto avait bien moins d'inhibitions, et racontait volontiers ses ébats, les faisant passer pour quelque chose de bénin... Ce que Sasuke crût jusqu'au jour ou il fut témoin de ce qui arrivait à Naruto, après avoir couché avec quelqu'un.

Comme toujours à cette heure, Naruto avait rendez vous avec Neji... En dernière année, le jeune homme avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles et comme beaucoup d'élèves de l'école, il était à la tête d'une petite fortune... Sa cousine Hinata était parmi les personnes qui pouvaient se prétendre proche de Naruto et Sakura... Ce qui avait poussé Neji à coucher avec Naruto la première fois était la même raison que celle qui poussa les autres à en faire de même... Naruto était, disait-on en murmurant, un allumeur... Cette rumeur était arrivée aux oreilles de Sasuke, mais il ne l'avait pas comprise. Il ne trouvait pas que Naruto soit si excitant que ça... Toujours est-il que Neji avait vu devenir un de ses fantasmes le fait de coucher avec le blond, qui plus est, il n'osait pas s'avouer son homosexualité. Prendre Naruto comme amant, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça, était la seule solution qui le « sauvegarde »... Parmi les clients et les clientes de Naruto, beaucoup n'était que passagers, d'autres étaient réguliers mais on les comptait sur les doigts d'une main contrairement à l'autre catégorie. C'était la mode, d' « essayer Naruto ou Sakura » surtout qu'ils vendaient leurs corps gratuitement. En apprenant cela, Sasuke avait cessé de vouloir comprendre ce qui les poussait à agir ainsi...Ce qu'il faisait lui-même, n'étant pas mieux... Ce jour là par une envie naturelle qu'il avait trop retenu, il fut obliger de prendre la direction des toilettes du bâtiment des langues. Ceux la même que tout le monde évitait. Il s'avança doucement, tendant l'oreille et bientôt il entendit des voix, mais elles étaient claires et distinctes, et ne ressemblaient aucunement à des râles, rassuré il avança vers la porte... Mais au moment ou il posait la main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit, et il tomba nez à nez avec Neji qui rougit et sortit d'un pas raide... Sasuke entra, il était arrivé après, mais peu de temps après... Le garçon aux yeux noirs soupira et entra, ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix un instant... Dans le coin opposé à l'entrée, caché par les lavabos et les pissoirs, Naruto était étalé, appuyé contre le mur, la tête rejetée en arrière... Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke quand celui-ci entra. Torse nu et la braguette ouverte, personne ne pouvait dire sans mentir qu'il ne savait pas ce qui venait de se produire... Sasuke resta un moment immobile et soudain, remarqua que des larmes coulaient le long des joues de son camarade... Il détourna le regard devant le torse du garçon laissé à tous les regards... Celui ci s'en redit compte et tenta de refermer sa chemise avec des gestes maladroits... L'autre s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit devant lui.

Et tout en fuyant le torse nu il reboutonna la chemise de Naruto, puis l'aida à se relever en silence... L'autre sécha ses larmes d'un geste et retrouva son sourire :

-Désolé... Que tu ais assisté à ça...Il n'y avait que Sakura qui savait... Ca nous arrive toujours... Après...

Il n'eut pas de réponse, et sortit sans un mot de plus. Sasuke se soulagea et sortit à son tour pour découvrir que Naruto l'attendait... Ils repartir en silence vers la salle dans laquelle ils devaient avoir cours... Sur le chemin l'adolescent aux yeux bleus rompit le silence :

- Je te dégoutte ?

- Non...

- Merci...

- De ?

- M'avoir aidé...

« Autodestruction... »

Trois jours plus tard, c'était un mercredi midi, ils avaient finit leurs cours. Naruto se dirigea vers la salle d'étude, accompagné seulement de Sasuke, puisque Sakura était avec Kabuto. Arrivé devant l'entrée, Sasuke attrapa la manche de son ami et lui dit :

-Naruto... Je peux pas rester aujourd'hui...

-Okay... Mais... Pourquoi ?

-Je voudrais parler à Ino...

-Ino ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu vas me demander pourquoi combien de fois ?

-Au moins encore une fois...

-Tss... Te concerne pas...

Il partit sans plus attendre, et Naruto haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la table habituelle... Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille le rejoignit et s'assit en silence... Puis dans un souffle elle murmura :

-Je suis encore enceinte...

Le garçon la regarda avec douceur et tendit sa main vers son visage qu'il caressa, l'incitant à poursuivre. Comme elle ne disait rien il demanda :

-Tu sais qui est...

-Non...Ca peut être une bonne dizaine de personnes... Et je m'en fous !

Il reprit sa main, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-J'avorte samedi matin...

Il prit dans ses bras, et sentit bientôt les sanglots qui secouaient son amie...

De son côté Sasuke marchait à côté de la grande blonde intriguée de sa demande. Le matin, il lui avait proposé d'aller prendre un café avec lui, sans autre raison, alors qu'elle sortait déjà avec un autre... Il lui expliqua en chemin :

- Ma mère me fait suivre...

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Ils divorcent... Mes parents. Et ma mère n'a rien obtenue pour le moment, puisqu'elle n'a rien pour payer, contrairement à mon père, alors elle essais de me faire virer de chez mon père... Comme il l'a fait pour mon frère...

- Ton père a viré ton frère ?

-Mon frère est homosexuel... Et mon père est homophobe... Il l'a déshérité, alors elle essaie de faire la même chose avec moi...

-Oh...Drôle de situation...

-N'es-ce pas ?

Il lui sourit et lui montra un café, ils entrèrent et Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Itachi ! Ni san !

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ton « san » à la con... C'est qui ?

-Ino...Yamanaka Ino...Je te présente mon frère, Itachi.

-Ta copine ? Enchanté Ino...

-Non, mais maman me fait suivre...

- Ah oui c'est vrai...

-Tu le savais...

-Hum...Vous vous asseyez ?

-Oui...

Il montra du doigt une table à Ino qui sourit en s'asseyant, il s'assit en face, Itachi resta debout, s'excusant. Il attendait juste que Deidara daigne sortir des toilettes...Bientôt un jeune homme blond dont un œil était masqué par ses cheveux s'approcha de leur table et déposa un baiser dans le cou d'Itachi qui posa sa main sur la hanche de son compagnon... Sasuke fixait son frère avec une pointe d'admiration, lui au moins, vivait comme il le voulait... Les sentiments de Sasuke pour son frère était profonds, même si en ce moment, il se sentait trahit et abandonné par ce dernier, mais le voir ici lui fit oublier son énervement. Ino, elle gardait les yeux sur la carte avec politesse... Deidara demanda alors ce qu'ils attendaient, et Itachi lui présenta son frère et Ino avant d'ajouter :

- Dimanche soir, il y aura une fête chez Deidara... Tu y es convié avec tes amis, deux au maximum... Faudra que je te parle alors... Sois-y !

-Hum...

Il regarda son frère s'éloigner et commanda un café de même qu'Ino lorsque le serveur arriva.

-Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça...

-C'est rien...

-Je sais que tu as rendez- vous avec Sai...Tu peux partir dès que tu en as envie...Et je t'offre le café...

-D'accord... Merci c'est gentil... Mais pendant qu'on est là... Je voulais en profiter pour te parler de Naruto et Sakura...

-Ah... ?

La jeune femme fixa un point à l'horizon, laissa un instant de silence puis reprit :

-J'étais très amie avec Sakura... De la maternelle au collège... Après... On a rencontré Naruto, au début on ne elle ne supportait pas, puis peu à peu, ils se sont rapprochés, mais moi je traînais plutôt avec mes aînés comme Tenten. En troisième année...Quelque chose s'est brisée... Un jour je l'ai retrouvée en pleurs, mais elle refusait de me dire quoique se soit... Ca a duré des semaines entières, alors je suis allée voir Naruto, il a dit que si elle ne m'avait rien dit, c'est que je ne le méritais pas... Après ça, je n'ai plus rien voulu avoir affaire avec eux... Dans le même temps, on avait tous pu observé que du côté de Naruto, quelque chose aussi s'était produit, et tout le monde soupçonnait qu'il avait tenté de la violer ou autre... Puis deux semaines plus tard, la rumeur courrait qu'elle avait couché avec un dernière année... Et le lendemain, un autre garçon... Au début on a pensée qu'elle voulait se venger de Naruto, mais la même rumeur a couru sur lui, et qu'en plus, il était homo... Ce fut un vrai scandale... N'y tenant plus je suis allée parlé avec Sakura... Elle m'a dit que Naruto n'y était pour rien, et que c'était comme ça qu'elle voulait vivre... Je n'ai rien pu y faire, ils ont commencé leur prostitution en troisième année... Sans qu'on sache pourquoi... Arrivé au lycée, ils ont eu un moment de répit... Enfin, c'est ce qu'on a crut. Ils avaient finit par se mettre ensemble... Mais à bien observer et d'après ce que me disait Hinata, à l'époque plus proche d'eux que personne, ils passaient leur temps à pleurer, à fumer et boire, se droguer et continuaient de se prostituer ensemble... Ils ont mis fin à leur relation, après qu'Hinata leur ait crié qu'elle ne supportait plus de les voir ainsi... Elle aussi a cessée de les voir... Finalement, ils s'étaient faits encore plus de mal... D'après ce qu'on dit, ils se sont contentés de coucher avec tout le monde part la suite... Quelque part... Ca m'a rassurée...

Le silence qui s'installa dura de longues minutes et sans plus un mot, la jeune blonde regarda sa montre, se leva et partit... Sasuke regardait le fond de sa tasse...

« Deux âmes brisées ne se relèvent pas l'une l'autre si elles sont identiques... C'était leur cas, tellement semblable qu'ils s'étaient l'un l'autre entraînés en enfer... Mais même Satan n'a pas voulu d'eux... »

* * *

**Emplacement interdit aux histoires dépressives XD**

**Naru :** J'me prostitue ?

**Sas' **: Il se prostitue ?

**Saku** : C'est quoi ce bordel...

**Naru **: Pourquoi Sasuke se prostitue pas lui ?

**Auteur désolée** : euh...Bah...Ca m'est venue comme ça...

**Sas**' : Je refuse que Naruto se fasse prendre comme ça par tout le monde.. Retire tes vielles pattes Neji !

**Nej** : T'as un problème Sas' ?

**Gaa **: Pourquoi j'suis pas la ? T'm'avais dis que j'y serais !

**Auteur passablement agacé **: Bon, Vos gueules, z'avez qu'a attendre la suite...

**Saku** : Mais pourquoi j'me tape Kabuto

**Auteur machiavélique **: Ahahahahhh... parce que tu te tape ceux que j'aime pas...ils devraient avoir honte de te violer...

**Saku** : À ce que j'ai compris, ils ne me violent pas...

**Auteur haussant les épaules** : bref...

**Naru **: Sasuke...Je veux aussi une glace !

**Sas'** : okay, allons langer une glace

_(Bruit de pas qui sortent)_

**Auteur solitaire** : Et voila, ils m'abandonnent...Et après ils se plaignent de leur sort ! C'est moi qu'il faut plaindre...


	2. Chapter 2

_Voila le deuxième chapitre, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, la semaine prochaine, ce sera un chapitre de l'autre fiction, alors soyez patient Je continue d'écrire, mais de toute façon, cette fic' sera courte... pas plus de 6 chapitres je pense..._

_BL_

**/!\** Homophobes, passer votre chemin

**/!\** âmes sensibles et pures s'abstenir, propos durs...

* * *

**Chapitre2. Se connaitre**

* * *

Naruto marchait d'un pas lent, observant la rue avec intérêt...Il était toujours ainsi, il flânait, observant toutes ces choses qu'il aurait voulu acheter... Malheureusement, Iruka était sévère et refusait qu'on se serve dans l'argent des Uzumaki pour autre chose que les études, et le cadeau d'anniversaire au nom de Kushina, la mère de Naruto. Ils vivaient donc sur le salaire de prof d'Iruka, et Naruto avait très peu d'argent de poche, celui-ci étant prélevé à moitié sur le salaire d'Iruka et à moitié dans la fortune des Uzumaki... Pourtant quelque chose attira son attention dans une vitrine et il resta un long moment à regarder avec un sourire doux... Le prix n'était pas très élevé, mais il faudrait attendre au moins le moi prochain...Le jeune homme soupira et reprit ses sacs...Il avait la musique à fond et alors qu'il n'avait pas fait 3 pas, il sentit qu'on le tirait dans le dos...Il se retourna et lâcha ses sacs sous la surprise :

-Sasuke !

-Bakeru ! Ca fait 10 fois que je t'appelle...

Naruto posa sur son nouvel ami un regard surpris, jamais Sasuke ne disait d'insultes ou n'haussait le ton...Celui ci remarqua le regard insistant et interrogea du regard, l'autre haussa les épaule avec un sourire...

-Tu a finit avec la blonde ?! Alors tu peux venir chez moi !

-Chez toi ?!

Il n'eut qu'un sourire en réponse, et il regarda le blond s'éloigner avec ses coures... Il fronça les sourcils puis le suivit à une certaine distance... Devant l'appartement ils retrouvèrent Sakura qui attendait silencieuse, elle sourit à leur arrivée. A trois ils montèrent les paquets et le courrier jusqu'au septième étage ou Naruto ouvrit la porte sur un bel appartement, petit mais bien meublé, propre et lumineux... Ils posèrent les paquets sur le comptoir. Sakura rangea les courses alors que Naruto disparut un instant dans la salle de bain, il revint changé. C'était la première fois que son nouvel ami le voyait habillé autrement que de l'uniforme où en tenue sportive. Habillé d'un jean banal, il avait un polo orange pâle avec une spirale dans le dos... Sakura elle aussi avait revêtue un habit plus confortable que l'uniforme, elle portait une robe de coton blanche dos nu à bretelles fines qui épousait ses formes à la perfection. Il la trouva jolie comme ça, alors qu'il la trouvait toujours provocante dans la jupe du lycée... Lui même s'était changé au lycée avant de partir avec Ino et portait un panta court blanc et un tee-shirt moulant bleu marine... Le silence habituel pris ses droits... Naruto avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de Sakura et la regardait feuilleter un magasine de cuisine...

-Celui la... Dit-il en pointant une recette du doigt... On peut le faire celui la hein ? Sa chan !

Elle répondit par un sourire et un hochement de tête... Curieux le troisième s'approcha... Naruto et lui observèrent plus en détail la recette tandis que Sakura sortait au fur et à mesure de leurs indications les ustensiles et les ingrédients. Sasuke entreprit de faire fondre le chocolat sous l'œil gourmand de l'autre garçon alors que la jeune fille battait les œufs en neige... Au bout d'un moment, Naruto lassé de le regarder porta son attention sur les blancs en neige et avec un sourire malicieux les retourna au dessus de la jeune fille occupée à relire la recette. Normalement lorsque des œufs sont bien battus, ils ne se décollent pas du plat dans lequel on les a battus lorsqu'on les retourne, mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas leurs cas...

-Baka !!

La jeune fille poursuivit le blond à travers l'appartement, sous le rire discret de Sasuke... Ils disparurent un moment et revinrent à grands cris au moment où le troisième éteignait le feu sous le chocolat. Naruto déboula alors, poursuivit par Sakura qui tentait de lui envoyer le contenu d'un verre d'eau sur la tête. Il s'accrocha à Sasuke et le fit pivoter, se cachant derrière ce dernier... Le contenu du verre l'éclaboussa et Sakura se répandit en excuses :

-Oh... Je suis désolée Sasuke mais... Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps... Je suis désolé... C'est Naruto que je visais. Parvint elle à dire entre deux éclats d'un rire chantant. La victime se retourna vers le garçon blond qui se tenait les côtes en riant... Sasuke, un sourire aux lèvres rempli un verre d'eau, et répondit :

- Vous perdez rien pour attendre !

La course poursuite s'engagea, et la formidable bataille d'eau se poursuivit jusque sur le pallier... Trempés, ils avaient cassé 3 verres et continuaient de se poursuivre, glissant et dérapant sur le sol mouillé de la cuisine... Au bout d'un moment, Sakura s'écroula en riant :

-Stop... Je demande une trêve...

Mais la dite trêve ne fut pas respecté par Naruto qui déversa le contenu de son dernier verre sur Sasuke avant de s'enfuir dans l'entrée... L'autre le poursuivit, le rattrapant. Il finit par le plaquer contre le mur de l'entrée... Sasuke lui tenait les poignets et les avaient plaquées au mur, ses yeux d'onyx rieurs étaient plongés dans les saphirs liquides de Naruto... Leurs souffles en cadences, ils restèrent silencieux... Soudain, Naruto perdit son sourire et détourna le regard, fixant un point derrière l'épaule droite de son adversaire... Sasuke eut un regard d'incompréhension et fronça les sourcils, le rouge montait aux joues du prisonnier... Une lueur de peur brillait dans le bleu ciel caractéristique des yeux de Naruto. La pression sur les poignets se relâcha, et la main de Sasuke attrapa le menton de l'autre garçon, le forçant à le regarder :

-Je vais pas te violer tu sais...

L'interlocuteur lui lança un regard fuyant, et chassa d'un revers de main celle de son ami... Ils se regardèrent, Sasuke cherchant à comprendre, Naruto semblant vouloir dire quelque chose qui ne vint pas... Finalement, l'habituel sourire reprit ses droits et avec un petit rire, Naruto prit la main du garçon aux yeux noir et l'entraîna vers la cuisine... Sakura avait épongé les débris de verres et reprenait la conception du gâteau, battant de nouveau œufs... Mais elle fut interrompue par Naruto qui annonça à la volée :

-Déshabille toi... On va tout faire sécher, comme ça avec un peu de chance, ce soir, vous pourrez les remettre...

Il obtempéra le premier, retirant d'un geste son polo orange, dévoilant son torse, Sasuke l'imita et se retrouva bien vite en caleçon... Sakura entreprit la même action avec plus de lenteur, une fois en sous vêtements, elle tendis ses habits à Naruto qui partit les mettre à sécher... Elle s'assit sur le canapé et croisa les bras sur sa taille, cherchant à cacher son ventre... Ce geste n'échappa pas à Sasuke qui lui lança un regard interrogatif... Elle eut un triste sourire mais ne répondit pas... Il s'assit à ses côtés, elle avait les yeux baissés... Il cherchait son regard, mais elle fuyait. Au bout d'un moment elle lui dit :

-Je... Je... Tu sais il n'y a que Naruto qui m'ai jamais vu... Comme ça...

-Mais pourtant au lycée...

-Je baisse ma culotte et relève ma jupe... Mais jamais je... Me dénude...

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, elle eut un petit tremblement et reprit :

-Je suis... J'ai peur...

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux verts étaient affolés et ses lèvres tremblaient. Il lui attrapa les poignets, et la força à détendre les bras... Il la regarda sans rougir, sans laisser paraître quoique se soit, puis la pris doucement dans ses bras... Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, puis posa sa tête sur son épaule, doucement il murmura :

- C'est normal d'avoir peur...

« Quand on touche un corps à nu, on touche l'âme avec... On n'avait jamais touché leurs corps sans vouloir en abuser, et on n'avait pas touché leurs âmes, on les avait poignardés... »

Un déclic retentit, et ils se tournèrent vers Naruto qui tenait un appareil photo à la main avec un grand sourire... Sakura lui rendit son sourire et Sasuke fit de même... Peu à peu, Sakura se détendit, reprenant ses habitudes, son naturel, et Sasuke se rendit compte à quel point elle était fragile. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi en sous vêtements, à discuter et à boire bière sur bière, ce qui permit à Sasuke de se rendre compte que Naruto ne tenait pas l'alcool, et ne savait pas boire. Lorsqu'il leur tendit leur première bouteille décapsulée, Sasuke ne la porta pas toute suite à ses lèvres, il regarda auparavant Naruto boire la sienne avec une sorte d'amusement. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi on traitait le blond d'allumeur. Plutôt que de rejeter la tête en arrière et de pencher la bouteille, Naruto s'accouda sur la table et rejeta tout son corps. Les yeux mis clos, la bouche embrassa le goulot en entier, il laissa s'échapper un filet de bière le long de son cou, qui ruisselât jusque son torse nu, poursuivant sa route plus bas vers les tétons... Il bu la bière quasiment d'une traite et Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher un sourire, en plus, il ne semblait pas en être conscient... Sakura elle, riait en regardant l'autre boire, tandis qu'elle prenait de petite gorgée... Après quelques bières donc, ils titubaient tout les trois, surtout les deux garçons... Naruto rangea le reste de bière au frigo, tandis que Sasuke s'affala sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Sakura qui eut un petit rire... Naruto regarda leur gâteau, cuit mais non entamé... Ils le goûteraient ce soir... Puis, chancela, il se laissa tomber sur Sasuke, qui se contracta légèrement, sous le poids nouveau. Le jeune homme blond posa sa tête contre le ventre nu de l'autre, qui se détendit, à moitié endormis... Bientôt, tout trois s'endormirent, les uns sur les autres...

« On échappe pas à ses cauchemars, comme on échappe pas à sa vie, mais parfois, la vie est un doux rêve et on voudrait vraiment ne jamais se réveiller... »

«Franchement je me sens coupable... Le laisser encore une fois tout seul, pour m'envoyer en l'air avec toi...

Un petit rire fit écho au professeur qui tournait la clé dans la serrure...

-Comme si c'était un crime... Tu ne penses pas à lui dans mes bras...

-C'est bien ça le problème... Le monde pourrait s'écrouler que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte...

Kakashi eut un sourire, Iruka lui disait rarement ce genre de mots gentils, la plupart du temps, il n'avait droit qu'a des reproches... Mais il savait que ce n'était que par fierté qu'il passait son temps à faire emblant d'être énervé, car le moindre contact entre leurs peaux provoquait des frissons de plaisir au jeune professeur d'histoire... Finalement la porte s'ouvrit et les deux hommes restèrent sur le seuil, passablement surpris...

-Ca alors... Commenta Kakashi étouffant un rire, le pauvre, vraiment, ajoutât-il ironiquement...

Iruka lui sourit d'un air entendu, le remord s'étant envolé... L'autre reprit :

-Ca mérite la photo...

Discrètement, les deux arrivants passèrent dans le salon et fouillèrent en silence la chambre d'Iruka pour trouver l'appareil photo, ce ne fut pas long, mais Kakashi avait d'autres idées en tête :

-On ne l'a jamais fait ici...

-Oui... Mais pas maintenant...

Mais il ne fut pas entendu, car son compagnon faisait déjà courir ses baisers dans son cou. Il fut repoussé d'un bras, et leva les yeux vers son amant dont les yeux flamboyaient d'une fausse colère. Devant l'air déçut de Kakashi, Iruka déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, et repartit dans le salon, laissant son amour dans la chambre avec un air surpris. Un vague sourire flotta sur ses lèvres... Kakashi Hatake était connu pour être l'homosexuel le plus pervers de la terre, et beaucoup de ses collègues plaignaient Iruka, imaginant toute sorte de scènes, qui n'avait le plus souvent jamais lieu... Iruka tenait à sa réputation, enfin ce qu'il en restait, mais il résistait rarement aux baisers de son dernier amant... Pourtant, en cet instant, l'homme aux cheveux gris en bataille, se dit que c'était lui qui était à plaindre et non pas son partenaire, il pesta intérieurement contre Iruka, le traitant d'allumeur et de vicieux... Puis il le suivit dans le salon.

C'est le flash qui éveilla les trois adolescents, Sakura eut un joli sourire, Sasuke se redressa et pendant un instant, une lueur effrayée brilla dans ses yeux... Naruto refusa de se lever. La jeune fille rejoignit son professeur d'histoire qui préparait le thé. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke émergeât et vit la tête blonde contre lui, il la fixa un moment, ne sachant pas s'il devait le réveiller ou attendre... Finalement, d'un mouvement rapide il souleva son ami et s'extirpa du canapé, le laissant dormir. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil, et pris la tasse que lui tendait Sakura. Cette dernière s'approcha alors du dernier endormi et lui caressa la joue, il ouvrit les yeux, sourit et se leva en s'étirant longuement... Tout en se frottant les yeux il bu lui aussi sa tasse de thé, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre... Il était 23h, Sakura décida de rentrer, bientôt suivit de Sasuke.

Le lendemain, avait lieu le cour d'EPS, cours particulièrement apprécié de Naruto, mais qui était une véritable torture pour les autres garçons... Il y avait deux types de réactions : les garçons qui n'assumaient pas de voir Naruto presque nu et qui le cachait sous des airs méprisants, ou ceux qui le dévoraient des yeux sans vergogne. Ces derniers avaient cessés de nier qu'ils avaient un jour rêvé de l'avoir dans leurs lits ou ailleurs, pour autant, certains avaient des copines, mais laissaient leur curiosité prendre le dessus. Mais Sasuke avait pu remarquer que dans les deux cas, Naruto ne se doutait de rien, ou alors, n'en montrait rien... A la différence de son ami, Sasuke avait déjà remarqué les regards de certains de leurs camarades de classe sur lui, mais ne s'en formalisait pas, il ne se formalisait de rien. Le silence était souvent pesant dans les vestiaires des hommes... Le reste du cours était peut être pires... Naruto et Sakura s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour chauffer les filles et les garçons quand ils jouaient ensemble, à n'importe quel sport, leurs attitudes étant tout simplement très suggestives... Le seul qui semblait épargné était Sasuke, ce qui lui valait l'admiration des garçons.

Ce trimestre était consacré au badminton, sport dans lequel les trois adolescents excellaient, comme dans beaucoup d'autres. Au terrain du plus haut niveau, ils passaient leur temps à faire des matchs entre eux, personne d'autre n'osant les défier. Sasuke parce qu'il était trop fort, Sakura parce qu'en plus d'être forte, elle avait la fâcheuse habitude d'envoyer le volant dans la tête des adversaires, et Naruto parce qu'il était impossible pour les filles comme pour les garçon d'avoir des pensées morales en face de lui... Aujourd'hui, Naruto et Sasuke étaient arbitrés par Sakura et jouaient depuis déjà une demi-heure. En effet pour gagner le match, il fallait avoir au moins 15 points, et devancer son adversaire de 2 points au moins, or le score était de 42 à 43 en faveur de Sasuke, mais à chaque point marqué par l'un, l'autre le rattrapait... Les autres avaient finit par arrêter de jouer, admirant à la fois le match et le self-control de Sasuke, alors que dans l'assistance, plusieurs garçons et filles étaient sujets à des hallucinations peu recommandables. Au bout d'un moment, le professeur de sport, Ebisu mit fin au match, prétextant qu'il fallait que les autres élèves retournent à leurs matchs, en réalité, il n'en pouvait plus de voir Naruto jouer... Il renvoya les deux garçons dans le vestiaire pour qu'ils se changent et prennent une douche s'ils le voulaient. Une fois dans les vestiaires ils se déshabillèrent en silence, seules leurs respirations étouffées étaient perceptibles... Soudain, Sasuke s'arrêta et se tourna vers son camarade de classe, avec un regard interrogateur... L'autre détourna le regard et entra dans la cabine de douche... Le garçon aux yeux noirs fit de même, mais il entendit un bruit sourd à côté, inquiet il demanda :

-Naruto ?

-Hum ?

-Ca...Ca va ?

-Ouais je... Je pensais...

Sasuke n'ajouta rien... L'autre reprit :

- Je pensais que... La vie est...sale...

Cette phrase prit son interlocuteur au dépourvu qui n'ajouta rien, il sortit en silence et s'assit enroulé dans sa serviette en soupirant. L'eau continuait de couler dans la cabine de l'autre adolescent... Sasuke entreprit de remettre son pantalon noir, il fut interrompu :

-Sas' ? Tu peux me passer une serviette ? La mienne doit être dans mon sac...

L'interpellé resta un moment immobile et se dirigeât vers le sac, mais n'y trouva aucune serviette, avec un soupir amusé, il fit passer la sienne au dessus de la porte et ajouta :

-Tu as dû l'oublier...

-Ah... Merci...

Sasuke se sentit soudain lasse, et s'assit à nouveau sur le banc, attendant que son ami sorte, ce dernier, la serviette nouée autour du bassin le rejoignit. Il le fixa un instant et questionna :

-C'est quoi ces marques ?

Sasuke suivit le regard de son ami, au niveau des épaules, des bleus lui parcouraient le corps, des cicatrices aussi. L'autre reprit :

-Je les avais déjà vu...

Il lui prit le poignet gauche ou Sasuke avait un bracelet noir épais et le retira d'un geste vif, dévoilant un immense bleu.L'autre répondit avec un sourire :

-Je fais du Karaté... Mais là, je suis tombé sur un adversaire violent...

-Tu fais du Karaté ? Moi aussi j'en ai fait !

Toute suspicions semblaient écartées du regard du blond. Ils restèrent silencieux... Puis Naruto sentit le regard de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs sur lui, il se tourna et ils s'observèrent en silence un instant. L'adolescent blond sentait son souffle devenir difficile et ses yeux se voilèrent, Sasuke le vite et posa sa main sur la joue du blond, qui eut un franc mouvement de recul... Il se leva, fixa l'autre qui était autant surpris que lui, et se détourna pour s'habiller... Deux minutes de silence plus tard, la troupe des garçons entrait.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Sakura et Naruto étaient... Occupés comme avait l'habitude de dire les élèves, et Sasuke regardait par la fenêtre, pensant à la fête qui devait se dérouler dimanche... Aujourd'hui nous étions jeudi et il se disait que s'il voulait que Naruto et Sakura viennent, ils devaient les prévenir maintenant... Sasuke n'avait jamais eut d'amis, car son père était paranoïaque et persuadé que les amis de Sasuke en voulait après la fortune familiale... C'était cette femme qui l'avait rendue ainsi, cette horrible femme qui lui servait de mère... Cette femme qui tentait de le faire renvoyer de chez lui, pour s'accaparer l'héritage de son père... Il serra les points en souriant. Lui, serait plus futé que son frère... Son regard se voila... Au moins depuis que son frère n'avait plus rien, il vivait heureux avec Deidara, il avait un travail, bref, il était indépendant... Et avait abandonné son petit frère... De toute façon, Itachi avait toujours fermé les yeux sur beaucoup de choses le concernant, et pour cela, il lui en voulait, mais d'un autre côté, à part Itachi, il n'avait personne... Non... Maintenant il avait Naruto et Sakura... Son regard s'éclaira un instant et il sourit... Puis il se souvint de la réaction de Naruto hier... Quelque chose échappait... Soudain, il vit Naruto s'assoire en face de lui, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, il sourit, l'autre lui répondit... Un instant passa et Naruto pris la parole :

- Samedi... Je crois qu'elle voudrait que tu viennes...

- Hum ?

Naruto sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis il fixa de ses yeux saphirs ceux d'onyx et continua :

-Samedi, Sakura voudrait que tu viennes avec moi et elle... Elle va se faire avorter...

Sasuke eut un froncement de sourcils... Puis comme Naruto n'ajoutait rien il demanda :

- Je croyais que vous vous protégiez...

Il ne répondit pas... Sasuke insista du regard, mais Naruto ajouta autre chose, qui servit de confirmation à Sasuke :

- C'est la troisième fois... En deux ans...

Pourquoi je couche avec tout le monde ?

Pour oublier le vide de mon cœur...

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs vit alors le visage de Naruto crispé par l'anxiété, cette image lui fit mal, mais bientôt, elle disparue remplacée par un sourire, ce si beau sourire forcé.

- Tu viendras ?

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke acquiesça en silence...

« Les anges, ne sont pas ceux qui rayonne de lumière, les anges sont ceux qui après avoir été traînés dans la boue, après avoir perdu leurs ailes, continuent de sourire... »

Le samedi arriva très vite, Sasuke admirait Sakura, qui semblait si sûre d'elle-même, en ce moment, particulièrement posée, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son ami blond, qui lui tenait résolument la main, plus pour se rassurer qu'elle. D'un sourire, elle balayait le regard anxieux de ses deux compagnons, elle avait une réelle force, cette force que seules les femmes peuvent avoir, là ou les hommes flanchent, elles restent droites... Devant la mort, toujours dignes. Sasuke prit alors lui aussi la main de la jeune fille, qui surprise se tourna vers lui avec un air interrogateur, puis, comme il ne la regardait pas, elle sourit. Il répondit inconsciemment...

L'infirmière vint, un sourire contrit qui contrastait avec celui de la jeune patiente, d'une voix douce appela Sakura, et elles disparurent au bout du couloir... Les minutes passaient en silence, puis Naruto le rompit :

- Un jour, elle mourra parce qu'on l'aura trop baisée, qu'on l'aura trop usée, et qu'on l'aura trop jetée, et moi... Moi je mourrais du sida, parce qu'on fait ce qu'on veut de moi... Et parce que je le mérite...

Sasuke resta silencieux... « Et moi, je mourrais seul »... Puis il sentit la main froide de Naruto cherchant la sienne, et la lui donna sans un bruit, ensemble, ils attendirent deux heures...

Sakura revint, elle avait perdu son sourire, mais ça semblait être surtout dû à une grande fatigue... Les deux garçons se levèrent et Naruto la prit dans ses bras, elle sourit alors, et tout trois, se tenant la main sortirent de l'établissement.

Le reste de l'après midi, ils le passèrent dans un parc, assis sur un banc, Sakura entre les deux autres, au bout d'un moment, Naruto s'écria :

-Bon aller !

Il se leva et disparu au détour d'un chemin avant même que Sasuke et Sakura aient pu le suivre, il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec une bouteille de Saké bon marché, il l'ouvrit et la tendis à Sakura :

- Buvons à ce bébé...

Elle sourit et bu une longue gorgée puis passa la bouteille à Sasuke qui fit de même avec un sourire, Naruto se rassit à leur côté, et pris la bouteille que lui tendais son ami. Il en bu lui-même une longue gorgée, et soudain Sakura mis sa tête dans ses mains... Les deux autres ne bougèrent pas, puis elle releva la tête. Au yeux de Sasuke et Naruto, ses larmes étaient les plus belles qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, des larmes fines et transparentes, les larmes du désespoir profond, qui ruisselaient sur ce continuel sourire si doux... Chacun des deux mis sa tête contre une épaule de leur amie qui sanglota en silence. Ils lui caressaient les mains et bientôt elle tendit la main vers la bouteille et leur dit :

- Moi je préfère boire au bonheur de vous avoir...

La bouteille se finit entre les rires et les larmes, et le soir tomba sur leur ville avec la douceur terrifiante de la nuit.

« Celui qui n'a jamais vu les larmes d'une femme, ne peut pas comprendre ce que c'est que souffrir... »

Le lendemain soir, tout les trois marchaient dans les rues pour se rendrent à cette fête, les deux autres avaient acceptés d'accompagner Sasuke. Ce dernier pour sa part, détestait les fêtes, et se sentait rassuré de les avoir non loin, même si une part de lui même lui disait qu'ils ne les verraient peu être pas longtemps... Cette perspective lui déplaisait... Mais il ne dit rien...

A peine arrivé, un éclair jaune fonça droit sur Sasuke qui s'écroula sous ce poids, Naruto et Sakura se tordaient de rire. Le nouveau venu hurla vers l'intérieur :

-Itachi, Itachi ! Je l'ai trouvé, j'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! Tu me dois une soirée !

L'interpellé arriva en souriant et d'adressa à son amant :

-Merci mon amour...

Il l'aida à se relever, et Sasuke se remit debout seul, peu amusé... Itachi posa un regard interrogateur sur deux qui suivaient son frère, qui les présenta.

-Entrez. Ajouta alors Deidara.

Les deux frères restèrent alors sur le perron et Itachi prit la parole :

- Mère est là haut, elle veut te parler et s'en ira après...

Son frère eut un sifflement agacé.

-Tu m'as piégé...

- Désolé... Mais... Sinon elle menaçait Deidara...

L'autre ne répondit rien et prit la direction de l'intérieur, cherchant ses amis des yeux.

Naruto et Sakura eux s'étaient fondus dans la masse, reconnaissant des amis, ou plutôt camarades de classe. Ils virent Hinata et Kiba, Lee, qui salua Sakura joyeusement. Sasuke les rejoignit et vit une lueur de peur dans les yeux de Sakura alors qu'elle répondait au salut. Il lui prit la main et lui chuchota :

-Aujourd'hui Sakura, tu est en...vacances d'accord ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit en hochant la tête... Puis il s'adressa aux deux :

- J'en ai pour quelques minutes, je vous rejoins dès que...

Il fut interrompu par l'air affolé de Naruto, et se retourna. Le garçon qu'il reconnu sous le nom de Shikamaru s'avançait tenant une fille avec 3 couettes blondes... Naruto livide s'adressa à eux :

- Shikamaru...Temari...Vous... Vous êtes là...

Temari sourit tristement à Naruto et répondit :

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là...

-Il est là ? Es-ce qu'il est là...

Sasuke ne comprenait pas, mais lorsque que la jeune femme acquiesça, Naruto eut un pas de recul et son regard papillonna à droite et à gauche... Sakura lui prit la main et il reprit :

-Je ne peux pas rester... Je ne veux pas... Je...

Il se tourna vers Sasuke implorant et celui-ci répondit :

-Je...

Mais Sakura intervint :

-On va t'attendre dehors... Fais vite d'accord ?

Elle avait sentie qu'il ne pouvait pas partir de suite, mais il semblait impossible de rester là... Ils s'éloignèrent et Sasuke partit vers les escaliers...

Sakura et Naruto arrivaient vers la sortie lorsqu'une main attrapa Sakura, elle lâcha Naruto qui sortit, l'attendant. Lee regardait la jeune femme avec un sourire peu net, il lui montra les toilettes, elle ne répondit rien d'abord... Puis, elle se libéra de l'étreinte et lui dit :

-Je suis en vacance actuellement...Une autre fois d'accord ?

Elle parti sans attendre la réponse... Dehors elle se figeât.

Sasuke monta les marches et entra dans la porte ouverte, la fermant derrière lui... La femme assise se leva, et le prit dans ses bras, il la repoussa doucement et elle repartit s'asseoir, un peu déconfite, il prit place en face d'elle.

- Sasuke, mon enfant... Comment vas-tu ? Ton père ?

-Très bien... Tu me veux quoi au juste...

Elle parut énervée de cette brusque réplique.

- Te voir...

- Tu avais d'autres occasions plus à propos... Pas cette fête...

-Ton père m'empêche de te voir, il me fait suivre...

-Comme toi tu me fais suivre...

-Je...

Elle eut un petit rire et ajouta :

-Je m'inquiète...

Il ne répondit rien, c'était vains... Elle reprit :

-Le... Les clauses ne sont pas en ma faveur... Pour avoir ta garde...

-Il reste 6 mois de toute façon...

-Oui mais...

- Arrête... Je ne veux pas vivre avec toi...

Elle eut un rictus... Un silence passa, elle continua d'un ton méprisant :

-Parce qu'avec ton père c'est mieux peut être ? Peut être que je devrais... Dire à la police...

-Tais toi...

Il s'était levé...

-Toutes ces années... Qu'as-tu fais pour nous protéger Itachi et moi ? Maintenant qu'il t'a jetée pour tromperies, tu viens ramper à nos pieds ? Tu as même dénoncé ton propre fils à père... Tout ça pour avoir sa garde... Dommage qu'il l'ai déshérité hein ? Et maintenant tu me veux moi ! Mais tu n'auras rien... Je ne veux pas de toi...

Elle se leva et frappa son fils avec violence... Il fixa le mur un instant et se tourna vers elle avec un sourire sadique :

-Tu crois que ça va changer de d'habitude ? Que tu vas me faire mal ?

-Je suis ta mère ! Tu me dois le respect... Je t'ai élevé...

-Au moins autant que le chien oui ! Qui m'a élevé ? Ni toi ni père !

-Oh bien sur, Itachi le magnifique lui était là... Mais il n'a rien fait non plus, et il ne fait toujours rien !

Il se jeta sur elle, mais ne pu la frapper... Il se releva, elle le foudroya, sa respiration saccadée, son regard de folle, tout n'était que démence... Il lui jeta un regard haineux et sortit en ajoutant :

- Tu ne trouveras rien...

Et il claqua la porte... Il tremblait et s'assit quelques minutes sur les marches... Son frère apparut à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras en le berçant doucement...

- Je suis désolé...Tellement désolé...

Dehors, Naruto fixait un autre adolescent aux cheveux rouges... Avec un sourire, ce dernier pris la parole :

-Naruto... Comment vas-tu ?

Un silence passa et s'étira, Sakura jeta sur Gaara un regard haineux et prit la main de son ami, toujours figé... Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci répondit :

-Très bien... Depuis toi, je me prostitue, je baise avec tout le monde, homme ou femme, ça doit te faire plaisir non ?

L'autre resta silencieux avec son sourire... Naruto reprit :

- D'ailleurs, je me suis bien fait défoncer aujourd'hui encore... Ah oui et pendant une période, je prenais de la coc' aussi...

Il avait dit tout cela avec un sourire malsain, sans aucune émotion apparente... L'autre s'approcha, le blond ne bougeât pas, Sakura tenta de le tirer en arrière... Le garçons au yeux verts et aux cheveux rouges pris le menton du blond entre ses doigts fins, et sourit en sentant le tremblement du garçon au yeux bleus, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais fut stoppé. Une main sur la poitrine du mec aux cheveux rouges, Sasuke avait mis sa main libre devant la bouche de son ami, comme pour y empêcher toute intrusion... Il regardait le nouveau venu avec un air particulièrement effrayant... Gaara se releva, et avec un sourire méchant, disparut à l'intérieur... Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, son regard était vide, il ne pu forcer un sourire... Il se retourna et pressa le pas pour sortir de la résidence... Les deux autres suivirent en silence, sans une larme.

_Pourquoi je couche avec tout le monde ?_

_Pour oublier le vide de mon cœur..._

Ils se retrouvèrent chez Sakura, dont les parents n'étaient pas là du week-end, comme ils l'avaient prévu. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, et Sakura pris soins d'eux sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte... Les deux garçons étaient dans un état de mutisme profond, et Naruto était encore secoué de tremblements... Elle leur tendit des tasses de chocolats chauds qu'ils burent en silence. Finalement, tout trois décidèrent de se coucher, ne supportant plus de penser.

« Il y a un pouvoir qu'on ne peut avoir seul, il s'appelle le réconfort... »

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla le première, au milieu des deux garçons auxquels elle tenait le plus... Elle sourit en regardant leurs visages apaisés, et repensa à la veille. Leurs visages alors, étaient si tristes et crispés... Elle s'attarda sur les mèches noires... Il était entré dans leur vie comme une feuille sur un lac calme, sans un bruit, presque sans remous, et il n'y avait peut être qu'elle, qui savait, à quel point il pouvait les sauver... Pourtant, lui aussi avait besoin d'aide... Elle se leva sans un bruit... Mais ils s'éveillèrent presque aussitôt, sentant la différence de chaleur, et peut être parce qu'elle les avaient protégés de l'insomnie qui revenait au galop dès qu'elle s'éloignait. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et se fixèrent l'un l'autre, sans un mot, ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer, à se lire pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis, Sasuke se redressa, et passa une chemise sur lui... Naruto fixa son dos un instant et fit de même... Dans la cuisine, le petit déjeuner était servit, en descendant, Naruto entendit Sakura dire à l'autre qu'elle partait chercher des croissants, et qu'elle revenait dans un quart d'heure. Elle ferma la porte doucement et Naruto le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui et Naruto lui sourit, l'autre lui répondit. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils s'éveillaient, tentant de chasser les pensées qui les assaillaient... Naruto pris alors la bouteille de lait posée devant lui et bu à la bouteille... Sasuke observa comme dans un autre monde les formes à peine cachées de Naruto... Oui, il avait un corps tout à fait désirable... Du lait perlait à ses lèvres et Sasuke ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette vision... Il se pencha et avec toute la délicatesse et la lenteur d'un geste amoureux, effleura les lèvres de Naruto, puis les mordilla, sentant le goût du lait frais... Il se redressa, et vit le regard de Naruto. Un regard affolé, le même que la veille. Il se leva, faisant tomber la chaise, Sasuke ne comprenait pas et fixait son ami interrogateur. Celui-ci s'écria :

-POURQUOI ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je... Je croyais que tu étais différent... Que tu ne voulais pas ça... Je... Je ne veux pas que tu me touches...

Il recula vers la porte... Soudain les larmes bleu transparentes coulèrent le long de se visage si pur, il continua :

- Ne me touche pas... Je ne veux pas que tu me touches. Je ne veux pas que les gens que j'aime me touche... Je... Si tu me touches, après... Tu...Tu...

Sasuke ne répondait rien, soudain Naruto disparut derrière la porte et se précipita vers l'étage supérieur... Sasuke resta un moment sans comprendre, puis se précipita à sa suite :

-Naruto...Naruto...

La porte de la chambre de Sakura lui claqua au nez, il se laissa glisser le long de la porte, et parlât doucement.

-Naruto... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je ne te toucherais pas... Je ne te toucherais plus...

Il n'eut pas de réponse, soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd, son inquiétude redoubla, il cria :

-Naruto... Ouvre cette porte putain... OUVRE ! OUVRE !

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il força la poignée, puis en désespoir de cause se jeta contre la porte... Sakura rentra à ce moment, il lui cria :

-Vite... Apporte moi un tournevis... Naruto s'est enfermé dans ta chambre et je... Je sais pas ce qu'il fait... Mais...

Elle obtempéra précipitamment et revint avec le double de la clé, d'un coup sec, il s'enfonça dans la serrure, mais refusa d'ouvrir, normale, la clé était dans la porte... Elle redescendit chercher un tournevis cette fois ci et ils retirèrent la porte de ses gons, puis se précipitèrent dans la chambre... Naruto allongé à terre, avait les yeux vitreux et les pupilles dilatées... Sakura ramassa les petits cachets, et posa une main tremblante sur le front de son meilleur ami, il était en plein trip... Elle mis la tête aux cheveux d'or sur ses genoux, et Sasuke pris la main froide du blond...

-Je croyais qu'il n'en prenait plus...

-C'était le cas... Répondit Sakura, tout en caressa les cheveux de Naruto.

-Tu en prends ?

-J'en ai... Il m'en reste...

-Pourquoi t'en as gardé...

-C'est... Un souvenir...

-Quoi ?

-Aide moi à le mettre sur le lit.

Une fois qu'il fut installé, elle entraîna Sasuke vers une porte qu'il n'avait même pas vue, tant elle était dissimulée par des posters... Ils entrèrent, et Sasuke découvrit un laboratoire photo... Des dizaines de photos étaient accrochées dans la lumière blanche, sur la table d'en face, un libre énorme était ouvert, Sakura lui murmura :

- Quand j'avais 6 ans, j'ai eu un accident et j'ai perdu la mémoire... Pour m'aider à la retrouver, le docteur m'a conseillé d'écrire tout dans un journal, car il y avait des possibilités de rechutes... Quand j'ai rencontré Naruto, j'ai commencé à écrire tout ce qu'il me racontait...Un jour il l'a découvert, et il m'a dit qu'en plus d'écrire, on devrait garder des photos... C'est sa passion les photos... On a donc fait un labo photo.

Elle tourna la lumière qui devint rouge, puis à nouveau blanche et reprit :

-Mais... On a gardé plus que des photos.

Elle désigna un tas d'objets, dont certains n'étaient pas très catholiques...

-Toute notre vie... Nos souvenirs sont là... Et j'avais gardé des cachets... D'une période ou...

-Je sais... Ino m'a raconté...

-Ah...

Sur les murs, il reconnu des photos ou Naruto était photographié avec le mec au cheveux rouge, il voulu interroger Sakura, mais ils entendirent Naruto remuer...

Il émergeait un peu... Regardant Sakura puis Sasuke il leur sourit, le garçon aux yeux noirs s'avança, et Sakura les laissa seuls... Il se pencha sur le lit et murmura :

-Pardon... Je ne te toucherais plus...

-Je... Je veux que tu sois différent... Tu comprends... Quand les gens me touchent ils... Me font mal... J'ai mal... j'ai maal... MAAL...

Les pupilles dilatées, les yeux mouillé, sont état était atroce, et Sasuke le pris doucement dans ses bras, Naruto le serra en pleurant...

_Pourquoi je couche avec tout le monde ?_

_Pour oublier le vide de mon cœur..._

_Ca ne me fait rien qu'on me tue à petit feu..._

_Mais je ne veux pas que tu me touches..._

_Sinon je meurs..._

« Le corps s'use... Et quand le corps ne protège plus, c'est l'âme qu'on use, mais personne ne s'en rend compte... Et on massacre les gens, rien qu'en les touchant, alors qu'ils n'en gardent aucune marque physique... »

* * *

**Petit interlude:**

Dans certaine fiction, y'a des périphrases que je suporte pas:

-"Le brun" pour qualifié Sasuke, il a pas les cheveux bruns, mais noirs!

- L'Uzumaki ou l'Uchiwa, bref utiliser l' + nom de famille pour désigner les perso, es-ce qu'on vous appelle l'Machin?

- "Son blond" , "son brun" ça fait franchement couple à l'eau de rose

- Le receptacle de kyuubi qui enlève le coté humain...

Bref, ça m'agace, il existe plein d'autre périphrases, comme "le garçons au cheveux noirs" ect, ect... Je trouve que ça fait mieux que celles que j'ia cité, mais c'est un avis personnel... on est pas là pour faire du français mais pour s'amuser

Ensuite, merci pour vos rewiews, fait m'a fait très plaisir, et pour "Cc", non, Sasuke ne se droguait pas, il allait aux toilettes XD

Envie pressante trop retenue... Vous avez tous connu ça je suppose... EN tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus

_MrsSimply_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voila, je suis en retard, et finalement c'est encore un chapitre de cette fict que je vous donne au lieu de l'autre prévu initialement... Le retard est en partie dû à un très gentil commentaire de la part de Hitto-Sama sur cette même fiction et sur l'autre, qui m'ont donné à me remettre en question quant à mon orthographe J'ai tenté de vous offrir quelque chose avec moins d'erreurs, mais je pense que je n'ai pas tout à fait réussit... Je ne vous demanderais donc pas pardon, puisque cela est surement dû seulement à ma fainéantise, j'assume. Mon histoire n'est pas parfaite, mais s'il vous plait de la lire encore, alors j'en serais ravi, sinon, je ne vous en voudrais pas...Quand à mon style d'écriture, je conçois qu'il soit décousu, peu conventionnel et parfois incompréhensible, mais je ne vais pas changer pour ça. J'écris sans prétention, je vous fais part des produits de mon imagination. Plus qu'une histoire c'est une émotion que je voudrais vous transmettre, si je n'y arrive pas je m'en excuse... On a le droit de ne pas aimé la façon dont j'écris, mais pas la peine de m'en faire la remarque, si la majorité accepte de me lire ainsi, alors pourquoi changer si en plus c'est ainsi que j'aime écrire?_

_En tout cas je remercie ceux qui m'ont lue et qui ont posté des Reviews, toutes m'ont fait plaisir, et toute m'ont apporté quelque chose, que ce soit l'envie d'écrire, l'envie de donner quelque chose de mieux, ou une certaine remise en question...Merci donc à toutes et tous. (Je pense qu'il y a une majorité de filles lol)_

_Je tenais à remercié tout particulièrement Deakyt', et a m'excuser de l'avoir rendu acro MDR, mais j'espère (sadiquement) la rendre dépendante, ce qui prouvera que j'ai bien réussit mon œuvre MDR..._

**/!\** Homophobes, passer votre chemin

**/!\** Ames pures et sensibles, veuillez écouter la voix de la raison que vous lisez en ce moment et passer votre chemin, la vie est dur dans ma fiction, et je ne tiens pas à choquer votre sensibilité...

BL à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 3. Changer**

* * *

Le soir, lorsque Sasuke rentrait chez lui, une angoisse le prit au ventre et ne le lâcha pas. Vers midi, Iruka avait appelé, demandé des explications. La version officielle était que Naruto était malade et que les deux autres étaient restés à son chevet. Iruka les avaient donc excusés au près de l'administration, néanmoins, Sasuke savait à quoi s'attendre en rentrant, hier, il avait découché. La porte de sa maison semblait tellement effrayante qu'il resta au moins quinze bonne minutes à hésiter sur le perron, déchiré entre l'envie de fuir à tout jamais, et sa raison qui lui disait que cette option n'était pas envisageable... Il tourna la poignée le plus discrètement possible, mais avant même d'avoir fait un pas, il su que son père l'attendait. L'odeur de tabac froid et d'alcool emplissait la maison comme un souffle sournois. Figé dans l'entrée, Sasuke entendait les battements de son cœurs aussi clairement que s'il avait collé son oreille contre sa poitrine, plus encore, il avait l'impression de faire un vacarme à lui tout seul... La porte se ferma, il ne bougeât pas. Puis les pas de son père retentirent dans le salon, il le vit dans l'encadrement... Son fils le regardait dans les yeux, hypnotisé par la peur que lui inspirait ce père. Les yeux dans le vague, saisit de tremblements, il marchait toujours droit et Sasuke savait que sa force n'en était pas diminuée. Le silence s'étira, le temps que la dernière cigarette soit terminée, puis enfin, l'adulte parlât, faisant résonner sa voix dans cette maison vide.

- Alors ? Où était tu ? Tu étais avec ta mère n'es-ce pas ? Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit... Que cette femme était... Dangereuse...

- Je... Non, je ne l'ai pas vue...

- Menteur...

- Je...

- Figure toi qu'elle s'est enchantée de te trahir... Tu n'as donc pas retenu la leçon que j'ai donnée à ton frère ?

- Si mais je ne l'ai vu que quelques minutes...

- Je t'avais dit... De ne pas l'approcher !

- Je... Je suis désolé père...

- Où était tu le reste du temps ?

- Je...Av...

L'adolescent pris sa respiration et continua :

- Avec des amis...

- Des amis ? Je t'ai pourtant dit, de ne laisser personne t'approcher... Tu n'écoutes donc jamais rien, ces gens sont comme ta mère, perfides et avides !

- Non... Eux ils sont...

- Tais toi ! Tu me déçois, je croyais que tu étais mieux que ton frère, mais tu n'es qu'un horrible menteur doublé d'un idiot !

- Je...

Soudain, Sasuke se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol, la respiration coupé, il tentait de fuir le visage de son père ainsi que les relents d'alcool qui lui donnait mal au cœur.

- Sasuke, je ne te laisserais pas être faible comme moi et ton frère et te mettre aux pieds de cette femme qui m'a détruit ! Je ne la laisserais pas te faire du mal, même si je dois te tuer pour ça ! As tu bien compris...

Le garçon s'effondra sur le sol, se tenant le cou, il hocha la tête... Son père reprit :

- Je vais t'empêcher de sortir... C'est mieux...

- Non... Je dois aller en cours et... Les voir... Je...

Le coup parti avec une brutalité inhumaine, et Sasuke sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche lorsque le coup toucha sa mâchoire, l'envoyant sur le côté, un autre coup s'enfonça dans son ventre, il cracha du sang. Haletant il leva les yeux vers son père, qui le gifla, il tenta de se protéger, ce qui eu pour conséquence de mettre son père hors de lui :

-C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! SI TU M'OBEISSAIS, CA NE T'ARRIVERAIS PAS !

Les coups pleuvaient et l'adolescent ne pouvait que les encaisser, les larmes ne venaient pas, ça faisait trop longtemps que c'était ainsi, finalement, un coup porté à la tête le fit tomber sur le sol, inconscient.

Naruto était sortit de sa léthargie il y avait maintenant quelques heures, Sasuke était parti, et quelque part, il préférait cela. Néanmoins, il aurait voulu avoir ce visage à ses côtés à son réveil. La jeune fille et lui finissaient de développer les quelques photos où était présent Sasuke, Naruto souriait, et son amie le remarqua, elle hésitait à lui faire part d'une réflexion... Puis finalement, comme il continuait de sourire bêtement à cette image, elle lui prit des mains, le forçant à la regarder et lui dit :

- Qu'es-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Comment ?

- Quelle idée d'en reprendre... Après tout ce temps...

- ...

- Je conçois que tu étais troublé... D'avoir revu Gaara mais... Pourquoi agir ainsi avec Sasuke...

- Je...

- Tu ?

- C'est différent... D'avec toi... Je croyais que ça ne m'arriverait plus mais...

La jeune fille le regarda, son visage inquiet pris un air plus doux, elle posa sa main sur la joue de son ami qui après avoir inspiré profondément repris :

- J'ai peur...Qu'il m'arrive la même chose que la dernière fois...

- Il n'est pas comme ça...

- Qu'es-ce qu'on en sait ? Ca ne fait que deux semaines qu'on se connaît... Et c'est justement ça qui me fait peur... La façon dont...

- Je sais mais... Je crois qu'il y a des gens qui sont fait pour se rencontrer...

Il ne répondit rien, il préférait se dire qu'il attachait trop d'importance à tout cela, parce que Sasuke était différent, il était entré dans leur vie comme le dernier élément d'un puzzle incomplet... La pièce manquante à cette résurrection tant attendue... Et à laquelle il ne croyait plus...

Le lendemain, Sasuke était absent, de même que le jour qui suivit et cela pendant une semaine, aux yeux de tous, il avait disparut, et mis à part Naruto et Sakura, personne ne semblait s'en émouvoir... Iruka était lui aussi dans le même désarroi, un de ses élèves avait disparut et personne ne répondait chez lui... Peu à peu, l'humeur de Naruto se dégradait, sa joie de vivre était tombée, il n'était plus qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon dans les bras de ses amants... Une seule personne occupait ses pensées. Sakura elle, laissait l'inquiétude la gagner, les scénarios les plus abracadabrants prenaient place dans son esprit, les deux se rendaient compte à quel point leur état était lamentable avant qu'il n'entre dans leurs vies...

De son côté, enfermé dans cette chambre noire qu'il haïssait tant, Sasuke laissait son esprit s'échapper et comme à chaque fois, il se promettait de ne plus approcher personne. Cette perspective le rendait fou, et il hurlait contre la porte, il hurlait qu'il voulait les voir, seul dans cet enfermement, il ressentait pour la première fois de sa vie, le manque physique... La douceur qu'il n'avait jamais connue avant, lui avait été offerte par deux êtres aussi blessés moralement qu'il l'était physiquement, et ce bonheur lui avait été retiré... Il refusait... D'habitude, Sasuke Uchiwa ne se rebellait pas contre le traitement de son père, habitué à ce que ce dernier passe ses nerfs sur lui. Il était le second, celui qui était né sans amour, celui que sa mère avait délaissé plus encore que l'aîné, celui qui était coupable d'être né, celui qui était faible... Itachi avait toujours vécu sa vie comme il le voulait, il était homosexuel, et même renié par sa famille, il semblait bien plus heureux que son frère. Mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas la force de son frère, il n'y arrivait pas... Au bout de trois jours où personne n'avait répondu à ses appels désespérés, il s'allongeât sur le sol froid... Il avait secrètement espéré qu'ils seraient déjà venus le chercher... Quelle folie... Ca ne faisait que deux semaines qu'ils se connaissaient et pourtant, il les avaient toujours attendus, il savait maintenant que son cœur les avaient réclamés... Dans la noirceur de cette pièce, un visage s'imposait comme le salut... Oui, il aimait, il aimait à en mourir, et il allait probablement mourir, ici... Tout ses muscles lui faisaient mal, de s'être débattu, d'avoir lutté, hurlé, de s'être jeté contre la porte en fer, d'avoir frappé le sol de ses poings jusqu'au sang... Les yeux vides, il songeait... Il avait bien des fois prié pour avoir une autre mère que celle qui détruisit leur père... Avide d'argent, elle enfanta le premier, obligeant leur père à se marier... Néanmoins ils étaient prêts à divorcer lorsqu' Itachi serait adulte. Mais sa mère enfanta le deuxième, rendant son père fou à lié, alcoolique et brutal. Elle l'avait piégé, il devait la garder compte tenu des valeurs traditionnelles de leurs deux familles qui n'étaient pas prêtes à accepter un divorce, encore moins si des enfants étaient en cause... Leur père alors, avait voulu divorcer pour faute, et avait fait suivre leur mère. Prise sur le fait, elle avait trouvé un autre moyen de s'accaparer cette fortune... Ses fils... Ils étaient des marionnettes, lui plus encore parce qu'il s'était laissé faire. Vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Il ferma les yeux... Devait-il se plaindre de la vie qu'il avait ? Il l'avait crut, jusqu'à découvrir Naruto et Sakura... Sa vie avait été douceur et paradis pendant ces deux semaines... Il retombait en enfer avec brutalité... Il avait goûté au paradis, et son corps criait et en redemandait. Quatre jours passèrent avec pour seule visite son père qui lui administra quelques coups supplémentaires lorsqu'il tenta de s'enfuir...

- Ca ne peut plus durer Naruto...

- Iruka je...

- Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas ! Je suis ton tuteur, ta mère t'a confiée à moi, je veux honorer cette tâche et par-dessus tout, je suis inquiet pour toi !

L'adolescent sourit, oui, son relevé de notes était catastrophique. Il répondit :

- Je suis désolé Iruka... Promis... Je ferais mieux... J'ai eu...

- Naruto... C'est à cause de Sasuke hein ? Si vous êtes si inquiets, allez voir chez lui !

Le garçon y avait déjà pensé, mais il se sentait déchiré devant l'éventualité que Sasuke les aient abandonnés de son plein gré... Il regrettait profondément de lui avoir interdit de le toucher, alors qu'une part de lui n'attendait que cela. Il haussa les épaules et sorti devant le soupir de son tuteur, qui n'insista pas... Le soir même, il cherchait l'adresse de son ami dans les papiers de son tuteur... Sakura guettait à la porte de la chambre... A un moment, elle lui dit :

- J'ai un peu peur... Et s'il était partit... De lui-même ?

- Je sais... Je...

Il s'arrêta, soudain, ses larmes étaient venues aussi inexplicables que nombreuses, il s'écarta des papiers...

- Je...

L'adolescente s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon, puis son front contre le sien, ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis reprirent les recherches, demain, ils seraient fixés.

« Je ne peux plus bouger, mon esprit aussi lasse que mon corps refuse de donner les ordres nécessaires. Chambre froide et plafond noir, sol glacé et murs gris, mains gelées et rouge sang... Je crois que j'ai une jambe brisée, pourquoi épargne t-il toujours mon visage ? Il croit donc que je pourrais vivre après ça... Bien sûr il a raison, je pourrais toujours, parce que j'ai cette volonté de vouloir vivre, sans jamais vouloir lui rendre, j'ai trop haï, j'ai trop détesté, mais pas lui, elle... Mon père est un faible, je serais ce qu'il veut de moi, même si je dois oublier mon cœur... Deux semaines... Elles ont étés si courtes, si belles. Je paye maintenant pour en avoir trop profité, mais mon cœur et mon corps en redemandent, et je veux, je veux les revoirs... Je veux les revoirs, je veux les revoirs, je veux les revoirs, je veux les revoirs, je veux les revoirs, je veux les revoirs, je veux les revoirs...Je...Veux... »

Vouloir... N'es-ce pas la dernière preuve de l'existence de notre esprit ? C'est sur cette pensée que Sakura posa la main sur la poignée de la porte principale de la demeure Uchiwa, derrière elle, l'air beaucoup plus assuré, Naruto la poussait du regard, mais elle n'osait pas tourner cette poignée... Elle baissa la main et détourna le regard de son ami. Ils avaient sonné de nombreuses fois sans réponse, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à renoncer, tout comme aucun des deux n'étaient capable de tourner la poignée. Vouloir ce n'est pas pouvoir, vouloir c'est donner l'ordre d'essayer, essayer est incertain... Naruto lâcha la main de son amie, et parti sur la droite de la maison. Sakura intriguée le suivit, l'adolescent s'était arrêté devant une fenêtre, une pierre à la main... D'un mouvement d'abord hésitant mais qui devint assuré, Naruto envoya la pierre contre la fenêtre avec force et l'envie de la voir se briser en mille morceaux... Le résulta ne se fit pas attendre, l'alarme retentie dans toute la maison. Au sous-sol Sasuke leva la tête, ses yeux noirs affolés regardaient la porte avec un mélange d'espoir et de peur, il rampa jusqu'à la porte et posa ses mains dessus... Il écoutait, l'alarme s'arrêta, et des pas retentirent au dessus... A l'étage, le cœur battant, Sakura avait éteint l'alarme en brisant le haut parleur, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant que la police où n'importe qui d'autre ne soit alertée, notamment les voisins. Mais Naruto avait déjà commencé à fouiller la maison, commençant à l'étage. Elle respira deux grands coups puis, laissant de côté la perspective oh combien déplaisante d'être pris sur le fait, entreprit d'ouvrir toutes les portes qui passait à sa portée.

Il n'y avait personne à l'étage, mais Naruto s'attarda malgré le temps dans la chambre de Sasuke, respirant profondément, le cœur battant. Les murs gris, le plafond noir, la chambre était froide, la seule tâche de couleur était un éventail rouge et blanc sur le mur face à la porte, sinon il n'y avait rien, il sortit doucement. Cette chambre lui faisait peur, si pure et si horrible à la fois, sans rien, inhabitée... Il redescendit aussi vite qu'il le pu, et rejoignit Sakura... Soudain la peur les prit, la maison était trop grande et trop silencieuse, il n'y avait personne ici, et quand bien même ce serait le cas, si jamais leur ami ne pouvait pas les entendre, alors ils ne le trouverait pas. Mais ils étaient rationnels, leur ami était parti, les abandonnant. La tristesse les envahit, Naruto serra les poings, et le silence se prolongeât... Ils étaient venus pour rien, étaient entrés par effraction pour rien... Au sous sol, l'adolescent au yeux noirs tendait l'oreille, un étrange silence régnait dans sa maison après avoir entendu autant de bruits de pas... Soudain, il fut pris d'une fureur sans nom, et frappa de ses poings sur la porte avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient après cette semaine de captivité, il hurlait et la porte en fer vibrait sur ses gons.

A l'étage ce bruit les fit sursauter, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, tendirent l'oreille, suivant le bruit, Sakura ouvrit une porte, et derrière une étagère, quasiment invisible, une porte blanche semblait mener à l'étage inférieur... Naruto s'y précipita, dégringolant les marches, il courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, et elle n'était pas loin d'en dépendre... Il se rua contre la porte en fer, quelqu'un était enfermé derrière... Il regarda autour de lui, la clé était accrochée sur le mur, il l'attrapa en tremblant, dans sa hâte il la fit tomber et Sakura la ramassa, plus habile, elle introduisit l'objet dans la serrure et tourna... Les coups avaient cessés... Ils ouvrirent la porte et restèrent figés...

«Quel est le pire ? Souffrir physiquement ou moralement ? On dit que les blessures du corps disparaissent, mais je crois qu'elles restent, gravées dans notre esprit... »

La première chose que fit Naruto lorsqu'il découvrit son ami dans cet état, fut de le prendre dans ses bras, de s'assurer qu'il était en vie. Bien vite il s'aperçut que sa condition ne lui permettrait pas de remonter de son plein gré en haut. Il retira sa veste et la lui mit sur le dos, puis passât un bras autour de sa taille. Sakura remonta devant eux, marche après marche, l'esprit de Sasuke comprenait ce qui était entrain d'arriver. Sa jambe le faisait affreusement souffrir mais un bonheur étrange emplissait sa tête, l'euphorie de la liberté combinée au fait de voir tout simplement son vœu exaucé, ils étaient là. Une fois en haut, Naruto pressa le pas, Sakura ouvrit la porte, au loin aucune sirène ne retentissait. Sakura trouva cela étrange qu'ils aient eu autant de temps, mais bien vite elle ne pensa plus qu'a une chose, sortir Sasuke de cette maison, l'emmener n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici. La rue était déserte, dans un souffle, Naruto dit à Sakura :

- Appelle un taxi, dis lui de s'arrêter en face de l'école primaire, on va marcher jusque là, je ne sais pas pourquoi personne n'est venu quand l'alarme à sonnée, mais on ne va pas tenter le diable, on va... Se fondre dans la masse...

Elle acquiesça et partit en courant, les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, un parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de parler, l'autre parce qu'il sentait les larmes de rage et de soulagement se mêler. Il ne fallait pas qu'on les remarquent... Finalement, après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, ils arrivèrent jusqu'au taxi qui les attendait... Sakura vit le regard interrogateur du conducteur, mais ne s'y attacha pas, trop occupée à attacher son ami. Ils démarrèrent en trombe et se perdirent dans le flot des voitures, le silence s'installa, Sasuke avait sombré dans le sommeil ou l'inconscience, la tête contre l'épaule de Sakura qui souriait calmement à présent. Naruto lui regardait le paysage défiler. Soudain il sentit une main contre la sienne, Sasuke dans son inconscience avait prit sa main et celle de Sakura. Les deux autres sourirent, tout allait s'arranger maintenant...

Une fois devant l'immeuble de Naruto, ils descendirent payèrent le taxi, et prirent l'ascenseur pour monter jusqu'au septième étage, entrèrent dans l'appartement. Une fois la porte fermée sur le monde hostile extérieur, Naruto s'écroula avec Sasuke sur le sol. Ce dernier ne comprit pas tout de suite, il sentit alors Naruto se serrer contre lui en pleurant... Le garçon aux cheveux noirs passât une main dans les cheveux de son ami, il n'avait pas la force de dire quoi que se soit et sentait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, la jeune file s'agenouilla à leurs côtés, et d'une geste doux, remit les quelques mèches rebelles de Sasuke derrière son oreille et lui caressa la joue. Il avait tant rêver de sentir à nouveau se contact rassurant et tellement doux... Le reste se fit en silence, Sasuke s'endormit dans les draps de Naruto après avoir mangé, alors que ce dernier lui passait un gant d'eau froide sur le visage, lui lava les mains et les bras comme il pu. Naruto observait avec inquiétude son ami, mais son attention fut détournée par la blancheur de ses mains, la peau translucide de son cou, la fin courbe de sa mâchoire. Oui Sasuke était beau, et là endormi, aussi pâle que la mort, il était la beauté même... Cette image arracha pourtant un grognement plaintif à Naruto. Sakura observait la scène dans l'encadrement, elle venait d'appeler Iruka qui avait promis de venir au plus vite accompagné de Kakashi. Leur professeur de science avait avant tout un doctorat en médecine. La jeune fille s'assit contre le lit, à coté de son ami... Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment puis elle lui demanda :

- Tu le savais ?

- Je crois oui... Je suis naïf... Il me disait que c'était à cause du karaté... Et je l'ai cru...

- Naruto...

- Je suis toujours naïf... J'ai peur que cette fois encore je me fasse des illusions... Je ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive à nouveau la même chose... Je ne veux pas aimer... Surtout pas lui...

- Pourquoi pas lui ?

- ... Il est trop bien pour moi... Je suis sur qu'il n'a jamais couché avec aucune fille, alors moi ? Aucune chance...

- Mais tu t'en fiche... L'amour que tu veux n'est pas physique...

- Je ne veux pas qu'il ne soit que physique...

Elle ne répondit rien, elle seule pouvait imaginer au combien la souffrance de Naruto était grande, même après 3 ans...

Iruka et Kakashi arrivèrent, le premier particulièrement inquiet, il laissa à peine la parole à Sakura pour qu'elle puisse leur raconter en détail les événements de l'après midi... Le visage du professeur d'histoire passât du blanc au rouge puis au vert quand il vit l'état de Sasuke... Kakashi avec la conscience méticuleuse des médecins examina le malade qui s'était réveillé à l'occasion, mais ne disait rien. De toute façon Kakashi ne posait pas de question, et lisait sur son patient lorsqu'il avait mal... Pendant l'examen, dans la cuisine ou Kakashi et Sasuke ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui se disait, Iruka demanda plus amples informations :

- Le saviez vous...Qu'il était... Battu ?

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto qui resta muet, fixant le coin d'une fenêtre.Elle entreprit de répondre :

- Naruto avait déjà vu des marques... Mais Sasuke lui avait répondu qu'il se les étaient faites au Karaté...

Iruka lança un regard tendre et désolé à son protégé, puis déclara :

- Vous avez eu de la chance... Un accident s'est produit du côté de la mairie, deux voitures ont emboutis la mairie, a priori un réglage de comptes improvisés entre Yakuzas. La police était trop occupée pour vous... Néanmoins on ne peut pas le garder caché comme ça...

Naruto et Sakura eurent un regard affolé, les ignorant, leur professeur reprit :

- Je vais voir ça avec la police, mais ne me faites pas ce regard là, je ne vais pas le laisser retourner chez lui...

Sur ce, Kakashi sortit de la chambre et leur lança :

- Jambe droite fracturée, multiples contusions, sous alimentation et beaucoup de plaies ouvertes, certaines se sont infectés... A part ça il s'en sort bien... Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital pour le plâtre... Ou une attelle, ça dépendra de la gravité de la fracture...

- Pour le moment, je vais surtout appeler la police... Naruto, y'a-t-il quelqu'un dans sa famille en qui ont peut avoir confiance ?

-Je ne sais pas... Il est réveillé ? Je vais aller lui demander.

Sakura l'accompagna. Il avait les yeux ouverts et tourna lentement la tête quand ils entrèrent. Ils s'assirent au bord du lit, Sakura caressant ses mèches noires, puis Naruto demanda :

- Dans ta famille...

- Appelle mon frère...

Il l'avait à peine murmuré, en fait Naruto l'avait plus lu sur ses lèvres, il acquiesça et tendis un papier et un crayon à son ami... Celui-ci fit non de la tête et dicta le numéro avec lenteur, fermant les yeux, respirant mal. Le voir dans cet état était insupportable pour les deux, mais ils restèrent à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et que sa respiration se stabilise... Plus tard, il eut assez de force pour se lever et être emmené à l'hôpital par Kakashi et Naruto tandis que Sakura et Iruka se rendaient au poste de police. Les policiers prirent en compte la déposition, et autorisèrent Iruka à le garder chez lui le temps que la procédure habituelle pour les enfants battus se mette en route. Deux heures plus tard, les trois autres sortaient de l'hôpital avec un Sasuke en attelle et passablement fatigué, il s'était plusieurs fois endormi contre Naruto. En rentrant il insista quand même pour prendre une douche, qu'il réussit à prendre seul, malgré l'inquiétude croissante de Naruto voyant qu'il ne sortait pas... Finalement Sakura rentra chez elle, accompagnée par Kakashi. Iruka corrigea des copies jusqu'assez tard dans la nuit et Naruto ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage blanc de son ami...

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke s'éveilla mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, profitant de la douceur de son sommeil, du calme étrange qui l'habitait, puis il se souvint qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre au murs gris et au plafond noir. Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut des mèches blondes sur lesquelles le soleil se reflétait passant à travers les abats jours.

Il tendit la main vers l'une d'entre elles, mais une vive douleur se fit sentir le long de son dos et il ne pu retenir un petit gémissement, il laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps et referma les yeux... Soudain il sentit une main chaude contre la sienne, il rouvrit les yeux et son regard plongeât dans celui bleu inquiet de Naruto qui s'était redressé, agenouillé au pied du lit. Il sourit, mais le blond détourna le regard et le posa sur leurs mains jointes. Celle de l'adolescent aux yeux bleu tira vers lui celle de celui dont les yeux étaient noirs. Il porta sa main de Sasuke jusqu'à des lèvres, embrassant les longs doigts joints et ferma les yeux. Puis il entraîna la main de son ami le long de son cou et la laissa descendre jusqu'à à son cœur. Là, le blessé ne laissa pas la main de l'autre entraîner la sienne plus bas... Les yeux bleus se rouvrirent inquiets et interrogateurs. Sasuke observait sa main posée contre le torse de Naruto. Il retira sa main, la dégageant de celle de son ami, puis le regarda dans les yeux. L'autre détourna un instant le regard, puis revint fixer les deux onyx... Après un moment de silence il se décida à parler :

- Je... Je crois que je te dois peut être des explications sur mon comportement de... Lundi dernier... Pendant une semaine j'y ai pensé... Je croyais que tu étais parti pour ça... Je ne veux pas que tu partes... Alors s'il faut ça pour te retenir, je suis...

- Chut...

L'interlocuteur joignit le geste à la parole et posa son doigt long et fin sur la bouche de Naruto, puis le laissa descendre le long du menton, traînant sur la lèvre inférieur, puis il reposa sa main sur le matelas et répondit à voix très basse :

- Tu ne me dois pas d'explications, je comprends que tu n'ais pas envie que je te touches... Et je m'en fiche... Ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois... Etait de ma faute, je n'avais aucun droit de... Te faire ça... Même si je ne regrette rien... Tu ne me dois rien, moi je te dois...Tellement plus...

Naruto n'ajouta rien, sentant venir les larmes... Sasuke fixa un instant ce visage puis s'en détourna. Il eut une grande respiration qui lui arracha un sifflement de douleur... Son ami le regarda, les yeux brillants mais encore secs puis demanda :

- Tu...Tu as encore mal... Alors... Je vais t'apporter ton petit déjeuné ici... Tu veux quoi ?

- Peut importe tant que ça se mange. Répondit l'autre en souriant.

Au court de la semaine, beaucoup de personnes différentes se succédèrent dans l'appartement, Itachi seul, qui resta sans mot devant l'Etat de son petit frère... Il passât une heure à bercer ce dernier, s'excusant d'avoir si longtemps fermé les yeux. A cette occasion, Naruto appris qu'Itachi avait été déshérité à cause de son homosexualité, pour Naruto c'était assez inconcevable... Mais Itachi ne revint pas, venir une fois avait déjà été périlleux pour le jeune homme, que ses deux parents faisaient suivre. Sasuke, en commun accord avec le juge qui s'occupait de l'affaire, devait rester hors de vue de ses parents... La police vint aussi, leur fournissant de plus ample information sur leur fuite miraculeuse... Le règlement de comptes entre les Yakuza était en fait les agents de la mère qui avait tenté de dissuader ceux du père de suivre leur employeuse... Finalement, comme les menaces n'avaient pas d'effet, ils avaient décidés de passer aux choses sérieuses et les quatre hommes étaient morts après une course poursuite dans les rues de la ville... Ce qui n'avait pas empêcher les parents Uchiwa de continuer à se faire la guerre... Aux yeux de Naruto, des deux, le plus à craindre était la mère d'après ce qu'il en avait entendu par Sasuke. Sakura elle craignait de croiser le père plus que tout. La semaine passât donc ainsi, entre le juge, les policiers et les soirées passées avec Sakura. A trois ils faisaient tout et n'importe quoi : Le premier soir ils firent une soirée films d'horreurs au court de laquelle Sakura du rassurer Naruto pendant presque une demi heure sur l'inexistante du croque-mitaine puisque le troisième s'était endormit. Sasuke reprenant des forces, ont pu bientôt apercevoir de temps en temps un sourire timide, et Sakura continuait de veiller sur ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle avait prolongé ses « vacances », refusant les demandes. Devant l'air surpris de Sasuke elle entreprit de raconter un épisode qui fit particulièrement rire Sasuke :

- J'étais décidée, commença t-elle, A lui dire non. Je le vois qui s'approche, poussé par Lee et Neji qui disent que je suis un bon coup. Il s'approche et fait le coq, puis sous les regards insistants de ces amis, me demande si je veux aller aux toilettes, je lui répond oui, il m'y accompagne, je me dirige vers une cabine et alors qu'il s'apprête à me suivre, je ferme la porte... Il est resté muet puis il est sorti en silence... Le regard que Lee et lui m'ont lancé après m'a beaucoup fait rire... Après Lee est venu me parler, il me dit « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Il m'en veut du coup ! Il croit que je me suis foutu de lui ! » et je lui répond « Moi en tout cas je me suis foutu de la sienne, et ça m'a bien fait rire Lee...Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai cours ».

- Le pauvre, ajouta Naruto, il a regardé Sakura comme si elle était devenue folle...

Naruto ébouriffa son amie qui eut un petit rire, Sasuke sourit lui aussi, puis son regard se posa sur Naruto, et il demanda :

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Naruto le dévisagea... Puis comme l'autre insistait du regard, il sourit et répondit :

- Je suis aussi en vacance, je m'occupe d'un ami... Alors je n'ai plus le temps...

Le sourire de Sasuke fut bien plus franc après cette nouvelle, et Naruto détourna le regard avec le même sourire, Sakura sourit dans le vague... L'adolescent en convalescence le remarqua et l'interrogea du regard, elle murmura :

- Ouvrez les yeux...

Sur ce elle se leva et sorti, prétextant qu'elle avait rendez vous avec Ino... Oui car depuis leur spectaculaire retournement, beaucoup de leurs anciens amis étaient revenus leur parler.

Naruto la regarda partir surpris, Sasuke rejeta la tête en arrière avec un sourire... Oui, ouvrons les yeux...

« Le plus difficile dans n'importe quelle relation, de n'importe quel sexe, de n'importe quel âge, de n'importe quelle nature, c'est d'accepter d'être soi, avec ses sentiments, ses attirances, ses défauts, ses complexes... »

Tout au long de la semaine suivante, Sakura vint bien moins souvent, et lorsque Sasuke demandait pourquoi, Naruto se montrait très évasif. Tout les deux apprirent à se connaître, ainsi Naruto découvrit avec stupeur que Sasuke ne supportait pas les choses trop sucrées, à part les sucette à la fraise, ce qui était au goût de Naruto particulièrement drôle. Ensuite, il pu remarquer que Sasuke n'était pas du matin, mais alors pas du tout, et qu'il souffrait de fréquentes insomnies, que Naruto partageait. Sasuke quant à lui comprit que certains sujets étaient proscrits, sa famille, la façon dont il s'était découvert homosexuel, et ce qui les avaient poussé lui et Sakura à se prostituer... D'autre part, il se rendit compte que l'heure de la douche était sacrée, et qu'elle durait des heures, mais part dessus tout, il avait découvert qu'en effet Naruto était un véritable allumeur. Autant par son corps que par tous ses gestes au quotidien. Le matin particulièrement, il avait la fâcheuse habitude de chantonner en s'habillant, et donc de danser, son déhanché était au goût de Sasuke, une invitation à la débauche, surtout le matin... Mais cela le faisait seulement rire, il ne s'excitait pas pour ça... Peu à peu, l'adolescent en attelle appris à connaître son ami aussi bien que Sakura à quelques exceptions donc, mais il appris aussi à connaître Iruka et Kakashi. De l'avis de Sasuke, Kakashi était le seme, par contre au quotidien, celui-ci se laissait complètement embobiné par le professeur d'histoire. Finalement, en accord avec Naruto Ils aboutirent à une règle : Iruka était le seme, pourvu que Kakashi reste dans un rayon de moins d'un mètre de lui, sinon, les rôles s'inversaient. Il était remarquable la façon dont le contact de Kakashi déclenchait chez son amant des réactions disproportionné que le naïf Kakashi mettait sur le compte de la maladresse d'Iruka... Les assiettes étaient souvent brisées ici. Le pire s'était peu être de voir que Kakashi ne se rendait compte de rien...

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était sorti de cette chambre. Ce soir là, il avait retiré l'attelle qu'il pouvait la garder de moins en moins longtemps sans avoir mal. Assis contre le mur sur le lit de Naruto qu'il partageait car il n'y avait pas d'autre matelas il attendait en pantalon de pyjama que l'heure sacrée de la douche soit terminée... Il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil. Naruto entra en souriant, il n'avait lui aussi enfilé que le bas de son pyjama compte tenu de la chaleur de l'appartement. Voyant Sasuke déjà endormis, Naruto s'assis à côté de lui, et tendis la main vers lui, frôla la ligne de sa mâchoire, descendit le long de son cou... Puis il se laissa tomber lui aussi. Il sentit Sasuke bouger, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, se fut pour être hypnotisé par les yeux noirs de son ami. Ils avaient l'habitude de parler avant de s'endormir, ils restèrent un moment à se fixer, puis finalement, n'y tenant plus, Naruto détourna le regard... Après un silence il dit :

- Tu vas faire quoi pour ta famille ?

- Rien... J'imagine que mon père m'a déshérité... Alors je n'ai plus qu'à bosser...

- Et tu voudrais faire quoi ?

- Prof...

- Prof !?

- Hum... Prof de je ne sais pas quoi, mais prof... Et toi ?

- Je n'y ai jamais réfléchit... J'ai toujours cru que j'allais mourir avant de pouvoir travailler...

- Pourquoi ça ?

- ...

- Je n'aurais pas de réponse...

- Non... Après un moment de silence, il reprit : Tu es comme Sakura...Tellement... Gentil...

Cette réplique fit rire Sasuke...

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on me la sortirait celle la...

- Pourquoi ?

- Avant vous deux... Et à cause de mon père, j'évitais le contact... Il était tellement persuadé que tous mes amis en voulaient seulement après mon argent... Une fois j'ai fait l'erreur d'en inviter un, j'ai cru que mon père allait le tuer... Je me suis interposé et du coup il m'a aussi frappé avec un petit canif, j'ai encore la marque...

- Où ça ?

Sasuke se redressa et eut un instant d'hésitation, puis doucement, il descendit légèrement son bas, jusqu'à son caleçon. Juste au dessus, une longue et fine cicatrice était visible, parcourant de gauche à droite le ventre plat et blanc de Sasuke. Naruto tendis la main et frôla de l'index cette cicatrice. Bien que ses mains soient brûlantes, il sentit l'autre frissonner et leva les yeux vers lui, impassible les billes noires l'observaient en silence. Il étendit les doigts et quatre d'entre eux touchèrent le ventre de l'autre. Toujours plongé dans les yeux abyssaux de son ami, Naruto remonta doucement, posa sa main à plat au niveau du nombril puis s'immobilisa, l'autre n'avait pas bougé... Lentement, Naruto retira sa main et baissa le regard, son corps dépassait son esprit, il perdait le contrôle de lui-même et d'un côté, inspirait à se laisser guider par son instinct. Mais les souvenirs étaient là pour l'en empêcher. Sasuke prit alors son menton dans sa main droite, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux et lui dit dans un murmure :

- Moi, je ne t'ai pas interdit de me toucher...

Doucement, Naruto détourna la tête et Sasuke baissa la main, il sourit et s'étira, remonta aussi son bas de pyjama... Après un silence il reprit :

- Après cet épisode j'ai renoncé au contact, mais vous vous êtes imposés à moi comme une évidence, comme si je vous avais toujours attendus... J'ai toujours eu du succès au près des filles mais...

Naruto le regarda un sourire en coin et dit :

- T'es puceau...

- Oui...

L'autre restait silencieux, aussi prit-il la liberté de descendre les volets, puis de se mettre sous la couette... Le blond éteignit la lumière et resta un moment sur la couverture... Puis, après s'être glissé sous les draps, il posa sa main sur les épaules de son invité, et dit dans un souffle :

- Dans une semaine, c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère... Tu voudras venir avec moi ? La voir à l'asile...

Sasuke se retourna, il avait sentit la voix de l'autre trembler et cherchait sa main, il trouva et sourit dans le noir, il sentit que Naruto lui répondait... Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Sakura n'aimait pas être seule dans sa chambre quand il n'y avait que son père chez elle mais depuis quelques temps, par choix, elle avait cessé de fuir... Elle voulait changer, se stabiliser, mais les vielles peurs ne disparaissent pas ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fréquemment secouée de tremblements, dès qu'elle l'entendait remuer... De plus, elle voulait laisser Naruto et Sasuke ensemble, elle savait qu'ils en avaient besoin, particulièrement son ami d'enfance... Elle regarda son calendrier, dans une semaine c'était l'anniversaire de Uzumaki Kushina, la mère de Naruto. Chaque année elle s'était rendue avec son ami d'enfance à l'asile, mais cette année, elle avait décidée de ne pas l'accompagner, cette année, ce serait Sasuke ou il irait seul... Sur ces pensées, elle se coucha, prêtant une oreille attentive aux bruits que faisait son père... De l'avis général, les Haruno était une famille des plus respectable, riche, raffinée, ouverte d'esprit, une belle maîtresse de maison, une fille intelligente, mais un père... Sauf que ça, personne ne le savait...

Le lendemain, dimanche matin Naruto et Sasuke s'éveillèrent en même temps, ce qui était assez rare, d'habitude seul le blond se levait aux aurores. Laissant Naruto aller prendre sa douche, Sasuke se leva et rejoignit Iruka dans la cuisine, en peignoir il buvait du café... Il sourit lorsque l'adolescent entra et lui proposa du café. Il accepta et Iruka lui fit remarquer en riant :

- C'est peu commun te voir à cette heure... Enfin c'est bien, je voulais te parler seul à seul.

L'intéressé leva un sourcil interrogateur par-dessus sa tasse de café et l'autre reprit :

- J'ai des nouvelles de tes parents, ton père a maintenu ton héritage, et actuellement il est en centre de repos, il ne peut pas modifié ton héritage tant que les médecins ne l'en juge pas prêt, c'est-à-dire tant qu'il n'a pas été déclaré « sain d'esprit et de corps » ... Mais pas de trace de ta mère... Tu es placé sous ma tutelle jusqu'à ce que ton père soit jugé en état de t'élever a nouveau... Sauf qu'étant donné que ton anniversaire est dans 6 mois, je doute que tu retournes un jour sous sa tutelle...

Sasuke sourit et remercia son professeur... Après un moment de silence, il prit la parole :

- Iruka... Comment Naruto a été placé sous ta tutelle ? Tu connaissais ses parents ?

Iruka regarda l'adolescent avec un petit sourire, il savait que Naruto n'en parlait pas, il hésita un moment, puis après tout, Naruto n'était pas le seul concerné.

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 6 ans, j'étais en classe de neige, ils ont fait un accident sur la route. N'ayant pas d'autre famille, je devais être placé en famille d'accueil... Mais je n'étais pas très... Disposé à établir le contact avec mes tuteurs, qui changèrent bien des fois. Finalement, on me plaça simplement dans un orphelinat, mais là aussi, ce fut un échec pour mes tuteurs... Je m'échappais toujours, passais mes nuits à voler et à faire des petits délits avec un gang... Un jour on est mal tombés, la police nous à rattrapés, alors on a courut un peu n'importe ou, et j'ai foncé dans la plus jolie fille que je n'avais jamais vu... J'avais 11 ans à l'époque, elle en avait 16... Elle m'a sourit et m'a entraîné dans des ruelles que je ne soupçonnait même pas d'exister, elle a ouvert des portes , nous sommes passés à travers de magnifiques jardins, puis finalement, elle s'est arrêtée de courir devant une vaste propriété, là, elle m'a fait entrer. Elle ne m'avait même pas dit son nom, et moi je ne comprenais rien de ce qui m'arrivait! Sur ce est arrivé un jeune homme blond, il devait avoir 18 ans, il était vraiment beau et son visage rayonnait de bonté, elle s'est jeté dans ses bras et il a prit la parole :

- Tu es ?

- Umino Iruka...

- Je suis Namikaze Minato et elle c'est Uzumaki Kushina...

- Il était poursuivit par la police alors je l'ai amené ici ! S'exclama t-elle. L'autre sourit et me regarda avec ce même sourire, je les ais tout de suite adorés... Il se trouve que Minato était le fils du président à l'époque, quant à Kushina, je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite... Ils s'aimaient depuis la première fois, d'ailleurs elle était son seul et unique amour ! Plus tard j'ai rencontré le président qui devant le bonheur de ses enfants à m'avoir avec eux, particulièrement Kushina, décida que je viendrais vivre avec eux... Minato était très occupé par ses études, Kushina elle ne faisait rien, elle passait ses journées dehors à chanter, dessiner, cueillir des fleures et il était rassuré qu'elle ai de la compagnie... Un soir, Minato me dit que ce n'était pas possible pour elle d'étudier... L'histoire que j'ai entendue ce soir... A toujours été la plus belle à mes yeux, mais aussi la plus triste... Kushina Uzumaki avait un frère, Tohiro, du même âge que moi. De tout les égards, les Uzumaki n'étaient pas des gens extraordinaires, sauf ce frère cadet, un véritable génie ! Sa sœur de constitution fragile l'admirait beaucoup et il le lui rendait bien. Le père était un vieil ami du président Namikaze, aussi leurs enfants firent très vite connaissance... Pourtant une année, un drame arriva. Kushina avait 13 ans à l'époque. Comme je te l'ai dit, elle était de constitution fragile, et ses capacités intellectuelles n'étaient pas parmi les meilleurs, par contre elle avait une sensibilité particulièrement rare, qui contrastait avec le pragmatisme de son frère. Cette sensibilité était particulièrement chère à toute la famille, mais elle plaisait aussi beaucoup à Minato. Le jour des 13 ans de sa princesse au cœur d'or comme il l'appelait, il lui offrit un voyage avec lui en France, ils passèrent un très bon séjour, jusqu'à leur retour ou la nouvelle tomba comme une lame de guillotine, madame Uzumaki avait un cancer... Très vite son état déclina, et son père avec, il devint violent, méconnaissable, triste et aigri. Elle mourut à peine 3 mois plus tard plongeant la famille Uzumaki dans le malheur. Kushina bénéficiait du soutient de son amant et je pense que sans cela, elle aurait sombrée dans la folie bien plus tôt. Jaloux du bonheur de sa fille, le père décida de l'enfermer. Très vite la jeune fille perdit la raison, hurlant qu'elle voyait sa mère et que cette dernière essayait de la tuer. Ce fut très dur pour Minato dont l'accès à sa princesse lui fut interdit. Le frère tenta par tous les moyens d'aider sa sœur, sentant que la folie la gagnait... Un soir, le père entra dans la chambre et découvrit Tohiro, le frère, qui détachait sa sœur. Il entra dans une colère incroyable et tua l'enfant sous les yeux de sa sœur... Après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il voulu tuer Kushina avant de mettre fin à ses jours. Minato arriva à ce moment, sauva Kushina en se recevant une balle dans la jambe. Sous les cris de sa fille, le père eut un éclair de lucidité et leur dit « vivez heureux, protégez là Minato, ne devenez jamais comme moi, et toi ma fille, pardonne moi... » Et il se tua... Kushina sombra dans la folie la plus profonde, et n'en sorti que 2 ans plus tard... Assez stable pour pouvoir reprendre une vie calme et seulement consacrée a ce qu'elle pouvait faire... La mort de sa mère, son enfermement, le meurtre de son frère et le suicide de son père avait favorisé la dégradation d'une santé déjà fragile... Mais avoue que n'importe qui aurait réagit de la même façon... Contrairement à ce que pensait M. Namikaze et Minato, elle n'a jamais voulu me prendre comme substitut de son frère, elle savait qui j'étais et me parlait rarement de Tohiro... J'ai grandis, fais mes études entièrement payées par M. Namikaze dont la femme était morte après la naissance de Minato et qui avait toujours voulu avoir plus d'enfants... Le jour des 18 ans de Kushina, j'avais 13 ans, Minato et elle se sont mariés...Quand je suis parti continuer mes études, ils m'écrivaient et j'allais souvent les voir... A l'âge de 26 ans, Kushina accoucha de Naruto, la même année, le père de Minato mourut... Pour éviter le dérangement, Naruto prit le nom de sa mère, afin qu'on ne lui pose pas trop de questions sur son grand père et son père, qu'on destinait aussi à la présidence... Malheureusement, lorsque Naruto eut un an, un autre drame se produisit... La belle famille se baladait tranquillement, Minato était parti chercher des glaces, lorsque qu'un chauffeur de bus perdit le contrôle de son véhicule, il allait écraser la jeune mère, mais Minato a honoré la promesse faite à M. Uzumaki, il a protégé Kushina... Il en est mort, et Kushina a replongé dans la folie... Ayant été adopté par M. Namikaze, j'étais en quelque sorte le frère de Minato, et en tant qu'oncle, j'ai eu la garde du petit Naruto lorsque sa mère fut déclarée incapable de l'élever par les services de santé...Néanmoins, elle m'a remis elle-même la garde de son fils dans un de ses derniers instants de lucidité. Elle est en asile psychiatrique depuis 16 ans... J'avais 21 ans lorsque j'ai récupéré mon neveu... Je n'avais pas terminé mes études, mais je crois m'en être pas trop mal sorti non ? Faut dire que mes profs m'ont beaucoup aidées, surtout les femmes, elles le gardait quand j'allais en cours... Mais Naruto ne vas voir sa mère qu'une fois par an, le jour de son anniversaire... Personnellement, je la vois plus souvent... Elle est toujours très belle... Et elle me parle sans cesse de Naruto, je crois qu'elle comprend très bien qu'il à peur ou honte d'elle, et... Ca la rend malade, encore plus...Je pense que... Il fit un regard entendu à Sasuke et reprit :

- Mais je ne peux rien dire à Naruto, il déjà assez souffert... Et il souffre chaque année... Et pourtant il va la voir, fidèlement...

Iruka regarda Sasuke avec un sourire triste, l'autre avait tourné son regard vers la fenêtre, puis il fixa un instant son nouveau tuteur... Naruto arriva à ce moment, s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et les interrompit :

-Je n'ai pas honte ni peur de ma mère... Mais... Je ne la considère pas comme ma mère...

-Naruto...

Ce dernier sourit à son père adoptif et ajouta :

-Je suis très fier de la famille que j'ai eu, et que j'ai actuellement...

_Je voudrais tant tout te dire..._

_Que tu me connaisses par cœur..._

_Mais mon corps est taché de honte..._

« On ne choisit pas sa famille, et je crois qu'on ne choisit pas non plus son cœur... Mais on peut choisir d'aimer sa famille, et choisir d'aimer avec tout notre cœur... »

* * *

**A propos des termes:**

On m'a fait remarquer l'emploi de "pute" pour désigner Naruto, alors qu'étant un homme, j'aurais dû employer celui de gigolo... Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait alors que j'avais la conaissance de ce terme?La raison est compliquée et je n'arrive pas tout à fait à me l'expliquer moi même. Tout d'abord, si j'en crois la définition du dictionnaire un gigolo est un : "Jeune homme qui est l'amant d'une femme, généralement plus âgée que lui, et qui se fait entretenir par elle" ou "Jeune homme élégant, à l'allure douteuse, aux moyens d'existence suspects" vous conviendrez donc avec moi, que Naruto n'est pas un gigolo parce que de un, il n'est pas l'amant d'une femme, par contre éventuellement, ils sont plus âgés que lui, mais pas beaucoup, ensuite il ne se fait pas entretenir par elle, il ne se fait pas payer, même si on pourrait de se fait dire qu'il n'est pas non plus une "pute" et je ne peux pas dire qu'il soit un "élégant jeune homme"... Pourquoi pute, pourquoi ce mot qui me fait assez horreur? Parce qu'il touche les cœurs, quand j'ai parlé de pute, je savais qu'on imaginerais bien mieux à quoi je voulais en venir que gigolo. Le terme "pute" conduit (je crois) directement à penser à une condition particulièrement précaire et... Pathétique, bref, sortez les violons. Pour moi c'est un terme dur, surtout quand on l'emploi pour soi, ce qui prouve qu'on est résigné sur sa condition, puisque j'aurais aussi pu dire "prostitué" mais j'ai choisit "pute", un mot vulgaire, parce que c'est ça, et seulement ça que je voulais inspirer... D'ailleurs, comme l'a ajouté cette même personne, "Dis donc, c'est un vrai baisodrôme, ton lycée" prouve bien que l'idée est passée, oui, ce lycée est un baisodrôme, du moins dans un premier temps. C'est l'image crasseuse et horrible que je vouais en donner, juste pour que vous n'ayez pas envie de vous y retrouver, et que vous preniez pitié de ceux qui y sont, et visiblement, j'ai réussis Ou peut être que non, c'est à vous de me le dire .

Autre chose, qui n'a rien à voir avec mon histoire. Les termes de Uke et de Seme m'intéressent beaucoup. Le Uke est celui qui reçoit les coups dans les arts martiaux et le dominé dans une relation entre hommes. A contrario, le Seme est celui qui les donnent et qui domine. Dans la plupart des fanfictions, j'ai remarqué ce que j'avais remarqué dans les doujinshi (les mangas faits par d'autres auteur sur une série), on attends de la part du Uke, un certain type de caractère: Soumis, naïf, faible,allumeur sans s'en rendre compte, il resiste toujours un peu au début et cède face au plaisir que lui procure son pervers de Seme impatient. Il est vraiment très rare de voir un Uke pervers ou qui traumatise son Seme. La dessus mon histoire est très classique, le Uke à le caractère qu'on attends. Finalement ça m'a poussé à me demander si Uke ou Seme devait être seulement réservé à l'acte sexuel, où dans la vie en générale. Un seme au lit peut-il être Uke dans le reste de la vie? Je le pense. Le terme de Seme et Uke à finit, au fil du temps par designer un certain type de caractère, et non plus un rôle, puisqu'il est rare que lorsque Naruto soit Uke, il soit pervers, dominant dans le reste de la vie, puissant ou autre... Même si j'ai effectivement vu des ficts ou c'était le cas, la plupart du temps, les rôles au lis finissaient par s'inverser. Naruto auparavant Uke, devenait Seme compte tenu du fait qu'il dominait dans le reste de la vie du couple... Voila, c'était ma petite réflexion lol.

Vous l'aurez remarquer, je vous fait par de mes élucubrations, vous avez tout à fait le droit de ne pas être d'accord, mais je ne tiens pas à engager le débat, ou par mail si vous tenez absolument à débattre sur le terme Uke ou sur le terme Gigolo


	4. Chapter 4

A un moment je me suis demandée si j'en avais pas fait un peu trop dans ce chapitre... Je crois que je les torturent trop ces pauvres petits... Pourtant j'aime bien ce chapitre... Bon bah vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé, même si je crois qu'une légère réécriture va s'imposer... Enfin je ne sais pas... BL !

**/!\ **Homophobes et âmes sensibles passer votre chemin...

* * *

**Chapitre 4. Avouer.**

* * *

Ce dimanche, il faisait beau, un jour comme les autres en somme pour cette saison. Ce matin Naruto s'éveilla à cause d'un rayon de soleil. Il était particulièrement tôt. Il se glissa hors du lit sans réveiller son ami. Ce dernier dormait sur le ventre, un bras posé à coté de sa tête, l'autre sous l'oreiller. Naruto eut un sourire, lui prenait beaucoup de place même dans ce lit double et se demandait comment l'autre pouvait supporter de le sentir bouger toutes les nuits...

Il resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées, observant d'un air absent son compagnon. Puis il se souvint de la date, aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de sa mère et ils allaient à l'asile ensemble... Il sortit sans bruit de la chambre. Même Iruka n'était pas levé, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas, Kakashi avait encore passé la nuit ici. D'ailleurs, il ramassa avec un sourire leurs vêtements et les mit devant la porte, ils en auraient probablement besoin. Il fit chauffer du lait et du café. C'était devenu un réflexe, il préparait le café de son ami. Il savait comment le faire à son goût, car oui, M. Uchiwa était particulièrement sensible à son café du matin. Avec un ricanement, Naruto se dit qu'il ferait une parfaite épouse... Son sourire s'effaça, il s'était déjà faite cette réflexion... Pour Gaara à l'époque... Sa main trembla et il lâcha la tasse qui se brisa.

Dans la chambre, Sasuke s'éveillait, troublé lorsqu'il vit l'heure qu'affichait son réveil... 6h30... Pourquoi diable Naruto s'était-il levé aussi tôt ? Il se tourna sur le dos, la véritable question était, pourquoi lui s'était réveillé ? Il connaissait la réponse, la présence qui lui permettait de dormir avait disparue et les cauchemars avaient repris leurs droits sur son sommeil, l'angoisse avait envahit son cœur et la peur lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux... Il sentait qu'un malheur allait arriver très bientôt... Le bruit de la tasse qui s'écrasa contre le sol confirma ses doutes, il se redressa soudain parfaitement éveillé, sortit du lit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait compte tenu de sa jambe et passa la tête à travers la porte entrouverte...

Naruto regardait les débris avec l'air de ne pas comprendre comment ils étaient arrivés là. Il leva la tête vers le nouveau venu... Peu à peu, la réalité revint vers lui, et il sourit, encore un peu dans le vague et s'excusa :

- Je suis maladroit...

Sasuke s'avança en boitant, et entreprit de ramasser les débris... L'autre semblait figé dans sa contemplation, calmement, il s'adressa à Naruto :

- Tu as mal dormi pour te lever si tôt ?

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant sa voix puis après quelques balbutiements répondit :

- Je...Non... Le soleil m'a réveillé... Et comme je n'arrive pas à me rendormir...

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase alors que des yeux noirs traversaient toute son âme... Il détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le noir d'encre... Il eut un frisson en sentant contre sa joue une main froide, il tourna le regard vers le propriétaire de la main qui semblait inquiet :

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

En réponse il n'eut qu'un vague sourire. Naruto se reprit et avec un sourire, ce sourire qui cachait toute sa détresse il tendis la main vers une autre tasse qu'il rempli de café et la tendis à son ami... Il se précipita ensuite vers la salle de douche, verrouilla la porte et se laissa glisser contre... Il mit la main sur ses genoux, respirant longuement pour se calmer... Puis il murmura plaintivement :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Es-ce que ça fait si mal d'aimer à nouveau ? Moi qui me croyais guéri à jamais de cette putain de maladie... Je ne veux pas... » Au bout d'un moment il entendit les voix d'Iruka et Kakashi et il sortit... Sasuke lui jeta un regard interrogatif mais n'insista pas. Puis ils parlèrent tout les quatre de la visite de cette après midi à l'asile...

Gaara n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement méchant, sauf lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle de ses sentiments...Ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, on l'avait rendu fou, fou amoureux. Il était ce qu'on appelle un libertin, voué au plaisirs du corps et mettant de côté tout les sentiments possibles. Quoi de plus humiliant que de découvrir qu'on était sois même tombé dans son propre piège ? Assis sur le bord du lit de sa dernière conquête, une jeune femme aux cheveux clair qui devait être une de ses anciens professeurs, il songeait à ce qu'il avait vu à la fête... Ce soir là, il avait sentit toute l'horreur de sa défaite, tout la honte de son échec, il avait replongé dans ses yeux bleus plus vite et plus profondément qu'un toxico face à une seringue remplie... Il se leva et sortit de la chambre en silence. Ce jour, il l'attendait depuis cette même fête, car il savait très exactement ou se rendre pour revoir l'objet de son obsession et décider de son sort... Car il était évident qu'il fallait qu'il se détache de lui au plus vite, sinon sa réputation allait en pâtir. Il n'était resté que trop longtemps avec Naruto à l'époque s'attirant les rires de son frère et sa soeur... Ces derniers aimaient torturer mentalement leur jeune frère, et avaient parié avec ce dernier. Si jamais il arrivait à rendre Naruto fou d'amour pour lui, alors tout l'héritage laissé par leur père à sa mort lui reviendrait... Il s'était lancé à l'époque sans savoir à quoi cela allait le mener... Pourtant l'adolescent se souvenait très bien de la douceur qu'il avait ressentit avec Naruto, et il passait ses journées à se persuader qu'il était fier de l'avoir fait souffrir... Or bien sûr, c'était faux, il ne rêvait que de se trouver à nouveau dans les bras de son ancien amant, ou plus de l'avoir dans les bras... Il avait toujours été persuadé que le mal qu'il s'était infligé était moindre comparé à celui qu'il avait fait subir, et il voyait aujourd'hui avec horreur que Naruto s'en était remit et qu'un autre garçon accompagnait ses pas et ça, jamais il ne pourrait le supporter, se serait lui ou personne... Et si pour cela il devait le tuer, alors il le ferait. La vie de toute façon, était insipide sans lui.

Dans l'après midi, l'appartement entra en effervescence. Iruka donnait milles et un messages à transmettre à Kushina, il chargea les garçons de cadeaux à son attention. De plus Naruto semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, ce qui inquiéta encore plus Iruka. En réalité l'adolescent blond appréhendait la rencontre entre sa mère et son ami, il était sûr qu'elle devinerait tout ce qu'il tenterait de lui cacher à son sujet... L'autre quant à lui n'avait qu'une main libre dans laquelle il prit le gâteau, l'autre main tenait sa béquille, comme Kakashi l'avait conseillé. Il avait néanmoins pu retirer son attelle. Sa seule peur était de croiser sa mère, mais depuis quelques temps, elle n'avait pas donné signes de vie et il en était heureux, même si une part de lui était inquiète... Le trajet vers l'asile se passa en silence et sans encombre. Le bâtiment était blanc. Entièrement blanc, très lumineux mais les seules tâches de couleurs étaient les fleures et les plantes d'intérieures, les habits des patients étaient eux aussi clairs, et les blouses des infirmiers étaient blanches, cet univers trop parfait les rendaient tout deux mal à l'aise. Mais Naruto connaissait la procédure, il se présenta à l'accueil et une jeune femme les conduisit dans un coin du jardin, ils s'assirent en silence... Naruto gardait le regard fixé sur la porte, Sasuke le regardait avec un sourire. L'autre le sentit et croisa son regard, il lui rendit un sourire, un vrai... Tout était calme.

Kushina arriva en marchant d'un pas léger, elle semblait très excité et Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de penser à elle comme à une enfant. Les joues rosies, elle arrivant devant eux alors que l'infirmière, une dame blonde avec un losange violet sur le front la réprimandait :

- Kushina, tu n'es pas sensée courir ! Ah bonjours Naruto... Tiens Sakura n'es pas là cette année... Dommage... Et qui es-ce ?

Kushina s'était jeté sur son fils qu'elle couvrait de larmes et de baisers, aussi l'autre adolescent répondit à sa place.

- Uchiwa Sasuke...

- Oh... Vous êtes tristement célèbre...

- Ah ?

- Votre père a été interné dans l'établissement de la ville voisine non ? Mais votre histoire a fait le tour de l'établissement grâce à Iruka. Je suis sincèrement désolé de votre sort... C'est de plus en plus fréquent... Malheureusement. Kushina ! Laisse le respirer...

La jeune mère obtempérée avec un sourire plein de larmes, laissant Sasuke aux prises avec la dernière réflexion de la femme médecin. Il faudrait qu'il dise à Iruka de ne pas étaler son cas partout. L'infirmière reprit :

- Je vais vous laisser, en tant que directrice j'ai un tas de paperasse, par contre, je pensais que Sakura viendrait... Elle va bien au moins ?

- Oui oui...

- Alors tu lui donneras ça...

- C'est quoi ?

- Un livre qu'elle m'avait demandé il y a quelques temps, lorsqu'elle est passée prendre l'ordonnance pour sa mère... Bon je vous laisse.

Sasuke eut un regard interrogateur vers Naruto qui répondit en murmurant alors que sa mère faisait des gestes d'adieux à la femme blonde :

- Sa mère est restée deux ans internée ici... Elle y avait séjourné après... Après l'accident de Sakura... Sa mère continue de prendre un traitement... Elle est un peu fragile...

- Qu'es-ce qui lui est arrivé à Sakura ?

- Elle est passée par-dessus le rebord d'une fenêtre... Sa mère s'en est voulue très longtemps... De ne pas l'avoir assez surveillée... Enfin bon, on ne peut pas avoir les yeux partout hein maman ?

- Naruto ! Pourquoi tu es venu si tard !

- Mais on a fait aussi vite qu'on à pu maman... Mais Sasuke ne peut pas marcher très vite...

- Alors tu t'appelles Sasuke ! Je suis Kushina, la mère de Naruto ! Ah mais tu es celui dont Iruka a parlé ! Je suis désolé pour ce que ton père t'a fait ! Dis moi Naruto ? C'est ton ami, ton petit copain ?

Naruto piqua un fard et Sasuke éclata de rire, Kushina eut un sourire tendre, elle comprenait très bien son fils mais n'ajouta rien... Elle tendis la main vers son enfant et lui frôla la joue, elle lui murmura :

- Ainsi tu t'en es remis...

Sasuke tendit une oreille attentive soudain curieux, mais Naruto répondit :

- Ce n'est pas mon petit copain maman...

- Oh. Dit-elle avec le sourire entendu de ceux qui n'en croient pas un mot.

La discussion démarra ainsi et s'éternisa. Kushina parlait d'une voix douce qui berçait Sasuke. Il se dit qu'il aurait cent mille fois préféré avoir une mère soit disant folle, puisqu'elle paraissait normale, plutôt que la sienne. Naruto souriait à tout va, particulièrement quand elle ouvrit ses cadeaux. Il lui avait fait un album photo de sa vie, depuis ses un an jusqu'à maintenant. La dernière photo le représentait entre Sasuke et Sakura. Kushina se répandit en remerciement et en larmes, Naruto mi- rieur, mi-triste annonça qu'il allait chercher quelque chose à boire. Sasuke entreprit de découper le gâteau. Kushina le surveillait puis elle s'adressa à lui :

- Naruto t'aime beaucoup tu sais ?

L'intéressé levant son regard vers elle, surpris, mais elle continua :

- Je suis heureuse... Je pensais qu'il... Qu'il n'aimerait plus jamais... Je suis peu être folle, mais pas naïve, je sais bien que sous ses airs de durs, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aimer... Il est comme ça, il aime tellement trop... Comme son père...

Sasuke la regarda, puis profitant du fait que Naruto n'était pas là, il posa la question :

- Que lui est-il arrivé... Il y à trois ans ?

Kushina le regarda à son tour, puis laissa passer un silence avant de reprendre :

- Il ne dit peu de chose, mais il m'écrit... Et Iruka vient me voir, c'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon... Je ne connais pas son nom... Ils s'aimaient tout les deux... Mais un jour, brusquement, il a commencé à le détruire... Et Naruto aime tellement trop qu'il se laissait faire, il obéissait, il se pliait aux volontés de celui qu'il aimait... Un jour il à faillit terminer à l'hôpital... Il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours... C'était horrible, mon enfant... Mon enfant...

Elle se mit à sangloter, mais sécha vite ses larmes lorsque Sasuke lui souffla que son fils revenait, la conversation reprit des plus naturellement possible... Finalement, Kushina finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de son fils, et l'infirmière vint la chercher, ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à sa chambre ou Naruto accrocha lui-même le cadre ou Iruka et Naruto étaient photographié en sa compagnie, le cadeau d'Iruka...

- Merci Tsunade... De prendre soin d'elle...

- ... Tu sais Naruto... Je crois qu'elle...

- Je sais... Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps... Elle continue de maigrir ?

- Oui... Je crois que cette année...Tu auras un bien triste anniversaire...

- Non... Elle a attendu si longtemps avant de rejoindre papa... Elle a bien le droit... Et puis j'ai Iruka...

- Elle a de la chance de t'avoir comme enfant...

En sortant, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa veste, il rentra précipitamment, laissant Naruto sur les marches de l'établissement... Ce dernier s'assit et passa une main sur son front... Il était évident que sa mère avait devinée pour Sasuke, il sourit, elle lui manquerait... Soudain une ombre se dessina à son côté, il leva la tête et eut le souffle coupé...

-Gaara...

Ce dernier passa ses doigts fins le long de la mâchoire de son ancien amant qui n'arrivait plus à bouger, plongé dans le vert émeraude de ses yeux. Son pouce passa le long des lèvres de l'adolescent blond, puis s'attarda sur la lèvre inférieure, l'autre était paralysé. Gaara se pencha sur Naruto et le frôla de ses lèvres en murmurant :

-Tu m'as manqué...

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, et Naruto ferma les yeux, se laissant transporté par ses souvenirs et ses sensations... Pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait. Ses lèvres trop avides, il les connaissaient par cœur, il les avaient haïes et aimées. Pourtant un autre souvenir l'empêcha de se laisser submergé. Un contact plus doux, plus timide, plus tendre, plus brûlant, plus amoureux. Il sentit son corps bouger sans l'ordre de son esprit, son corps refusait la situation. Ses mains posées sur les épaules de Gaara, il poussait pour le décoller de lui, enfin il parvint à se libérer et regarda l'autre dans les yeux. Le vert émeraude brillait d'une lueur surprise, inquiète et d'incompréhension devant le regard droit, froid et tranchant des saphirs liquides de Naruto. Ce dernier se releva sans un mot, son cœur battait à la chamade. Ses yeux tombèrent directement sur les onyx de Sasuke qui lui souriait avec douceur. De denier lui tendit la main et Naruto le rejoignit avec un sourire. Ils laissèrent Gaara ainsi. Gaara qui serra les poings en fermant les yeux, « Ce sera moi ou personne... »

Sur le trajet du retour, la pluie vint se mêler aux larmes de joies qui s'abattaient sur les joues de Naruto. Sasuke lui était calme. Ils arrivèrent trempés devant l'appartement, et alors que Sasuke allait sonner, il sentit la main de Naruto sur son poignet. Il tourna la tête vers lui, et l'interrogea du regard. De dernier attrapa une mèche noire qui collait au front de Sasuke et la dégagea, puis il laissa sa main s'attarder sur la joue de son ami, et tout doucement il ferma les yeux alors que ses lèvres frôlaient celles de Sasuke. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent dans une chaleur jusque là inconnue puis Sasuke passa sa main dans le cou de Naruto. Ce dernier sourit avant de poser véritablement ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre. Les yeux brillants, il se recula puis approcha à nouveau son visage de son compagnon, entrouvrant la bouche. Leurs lèvres s'unirent avec douceur, presque religieusement, toute la pudeur de l'un et l'envie mal contenue de l'autre. Sasuke découvrait avec tendresse la douceur d'un premier baiser amoureux, partagé et passionné. Il semblait que leurs cœurs ne faisaient plus qu'un, battant si fort et à l'unisson. Leurs corps semblaient avoir attendus cela depuis une éternité, depuis leur naissance. Chaque fois que le souffle leur manquait ils prenaient à peine le temps de respirer, tant l'absence de ce contact si doux semblait leur couper le souffle, chaque séparation était vécue comme une déchirure... Ils glissèrent sur le sol, Sasuke contre le mur, assis et Naruto agenouillé au dessus de lui, lui tenant le visage avec douceur. Celui aux yeux d'onyx se laissait aller devant la maîtrise de son compagnon. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit et leurs deux professeurs restèrent un moment interdit... Finalement Kakashi éclata de rire, les deux garçons aussi, seul Iruka leur cria de rentrer et de ne pas faire ça dans le couloir... Les mains entremêlées, ils entrèrent, le visage rosi par le froid de la pluie ou par la chaleur de leur baiser... Iruka les envoya à la douche tandis qu'il reprenait la préparation du dîner. Kakashi les regarda se diriger vers la salle d'eau ensemble, comme s'ils étaient incapables de se lâcher une seconde. Puis, s'adossant à l'évier il se tourna vers son amant avec un sourire :

- Ne fait pas comme si tu n'étais pas content, je vois bien ton sourire...

L'autre se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillant et souriant...

- Tait toi...

Avec un petit rire, Kakashi déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Iruka avant de mettre la table.

Dans la salle d'eau, les deux garçons se déshabillaient l'un l'autre mais Naruto rendait la tâche difficile à son partenaire en réclamant sans cesse le contact de ses lèvres... Avec un petit rire, il le repoussa dans la douche et le suivit. Naruto se colla à lui comme un chat, il aurait ronronné que ça n'aurait pas surpris l'autre qui passa sa main dans les cheveux d'or mouillés. Il prit ensuite le savon et frotta doucement le dos de son compagnon qui resserra sa prise autour de ses hanches... Sasuke ferma les yeux, la douceur à laquelle il avait tant aspiré, cette pensée qui l'avait fait vivre dans cette chambre noire, ce sentiment qui en ce moment le portait loin des trivialités de la vie courante, il n'y avait plus que Naruto et lui. Pour l'autre, le sentiment était peu être encore plus fort... Il avait repoussé Gaara, il était libre, comme si des années de souffrance s'étaient envolées. Plus encore, il avait à nouveau des ailes. Ce bonheur il n'y croyait pas mais il était là, serré contre lui, son souffle dans son cou, sa douceur contre sa douleur... Au bout d'un quart d'heure où ils s'étaient mutuellement savonnés, ils sortirent et s'enroulèrent dans la même serviette. Adossé à la porte, l'un contre l'autre, partageant leur chaleur ils attendaient sans trop savoir quoi, comme s'ils avaient peur de briser un si doux rêve. Finalement, Naruto posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke et ferma les yeux, le monde autour pouvait bien s'écrouler, lui était heureux...

« C'est dans ces moments là qu'on voudrait juste partir loin et oublier le reste du monde, ce monde où nous avons tant souffert, alors qu'ici, contre toi, il fait si bon »

Le lendemain, vers six heures, ils dormaient encore, les bras de Sasuke entourant Naruto. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Sakura entra aussi silencieuse qu'un chat, elle sourit et s'assit sur le lit. Elle tendit la main vers la tête blonde qui dépassait, mais elle rencontra deux perles noires qui la fixaient calmement, elle lui sourit. Il rabattit la couette sur lui, à son goût il devait encore être trop tôt...

- Les garçons... Il faut allez en cours là...

Un soupir lui répondit et elle se leva, laissant Naruto se redresser, il se frotta les yeux et alors qu'il se levait, une main le plaqua sur le matelas...

-Eh !

Mais il ne pu protester d'avantage, recevant son premier baiser de la journée... Sakura eut un sourire rayonnant et sorti de la chambre. Dans la salle à manger, Kakashi tentait d'empêcher Iruka d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre, elle le rassura sur le fait qu'ils étaient levés, en tout cas Naruto. Hier, il avait été décidé que Sasuke pouvait à nouveau suivre les cours. A peu près un quart d'heure plus tard, l'adolescent blond sortit habillé de la chambre, suivit peu après par l'autre, ils avalèrent en silence leur petit déjeuner, sous le regard boudeur d'Iruka. Kakashi la tête dans sa main se perdait dans la contemplation de son amant qui n'y voyait rien... Sakura quant à elle regardait le ciel bleu par la fenêtre... C'était une belle journée, alors pourquoi était-elle si triste ?

Au lycée, la nouvelle eut vite fait le tour de toutes les oreilles avides ou non de commérages et c'est dans un silence religieux que les deux amants entrèrent dans leur classe... Depuis le début de l'année, tous avaient pris soin de faire comme si ces trois là n'existaient pas, personne ne leur avait jamais adressé ni la parole, ni un regard, mais aujourd'hui, 30 paires d'yeux attendaient on ne sait quoi... Naruto peu habitué eut un pas de recul, mais Sasuke l'attrapa par la main et fit un pas de plus dans la classe. Sakura se rendit comte qu'il défiait la classe, et cette lueur de défis, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans les yeux noirs de son ami... Elle sourit, ce défi était lancé non pas à leur classe mais à la vie en générale, qu'elle vienne, qu'elle tente seulement de lui retirer le bonheur qu'il venait d'avoir, et il se battrait avec les mots ou avec les poings... Naruto lui, n'osait pas défier ni sa classe, ni la vie, il fixait ses pieds, se sentant peu à peu rougir lorsque soudain Sasuke l'attira contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les deux orbes bleu clair s'ouvrirent autant qu'ils le purent sous la surprise. Surprise partagée par la classe entière, seule Sakura semblait s'y être attendu et avait un petit sourire énigmatique... Puis le plus naturellement du monde, l'adolescent aux cheveux noir entraîna son ami... Il se retourna et tendis son autre main à Sakura qui là, eut un regard surpris... Elle lui sourit en réponse et prit sa main... « Non Sakura, tu n'es pas seule » lui murmura t-il doucement lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur... Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent un instant puis son sourire augmenta. Le reste de la classe se remettait peu à peu de sa stupeur et quelqu'un siffla en riant... Il y eut des éclats de rires et des applaudissements... Naruto regardait sa classe sans comprendre, tous lui souriaient, pour la première fois ce n'était pas des regards déviés, ou réprobateurs, non c'était des regards simples, des regards comme on en pose sur quelqu'un de normal... Derrière la porte de sa classe, Iruka s'était adossé et glissa lentement le long du mur, ses papiers tombèrent au sol en s'éparpillant, mais tout ça n'avait pas d'importance, il venait d'assister à l'échange entre la classe et son protégé... Iruka était naïf, parfois stupide dans ses réactions, mais il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis longtemps chez son pupille. Il savait ce que l'on disait sur les toilettes du bâtiment du fond et lisait dans le regard de ses élèves le mépris qu'ils avaient pour Naruto et Sakura. Pourtant aujourd'hui ils riaient... Ensemble... Les larmes coulèrent en silence alors qu'il souriait au plafond, il ferma les yeux, tremblant et d'adressa au vide « Kushina, Minato, aujourd'hui tout vas bien... ». Il resta la encore une minute, lorsque des mains pâles lui tendirent ses feuilles, avec un sourire il les ramassa et prit la main de Kakashi qui soupira. Il regarda dans la classe, qui avait retrouvée un calme relatif et sourit tout en caressant le dos de son amant... Puis il déposa ses lèvres contre la tempe d'Iruka et murmura « Oui, aujourd'hui tout vas bien... »

_J'aurais pu m'arrêter la mais bon... J'aurais vraiment été sadique XD_

C'était faux. Plusieurs rues plus loin, dans un appartement sombre et dévasté, un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans était prostré dans le noir sur un coin de son lit... Gaara ruminait en silence ses sombres idées, il hésitait entre mourir et tuer... Son regard vert se porta sur les meubles renversés dans sa rage, puis se posèrent sur une photo, la seule l'unique de toute la pièce. D'un geste furieux il projeta le cadre qui l'entourait contre le mur, le verre se brisa... Après un instant il alla récupérer la photo... Il se tuerait, mais il l'emmènerait avec lui... Gaara avait la détermination froide de ceux à qui on a retiré le bonheur, et qui sont las de le chercher...

Le soir même, Sasuke pensait à beaucoup de choses. Il avait enfin pu enlever son atèle, et était accoudé au balcon, torse nu, il attendait que Naruto sorte de la douche. Il repensait à ce matin, ou toute la classe les avait acceptés si facilement, il n'y avait d'abord pas crût puis peu à peu, il avait assimilé... Quelque part il préférait ça, Il était prêt à se battre pour son amour, pour qu'on les accepte mais c'était mieux q'il n'avait pas à le faire... Une grande lassitude le prit soudain en imaginant ce qu'aurait pu être la réaction des élèves. Il sourit... Puis perdit son sourire, il repensait à Sakura. Elle tentait de le cacher mais quelque chose n'allait pas, et en plus il était sûr qu'elle croyait que maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, Naruto et lui, ils allaient l'abandonner. Mais de son côté comme de celui de son compagnon, cette hypothèse était risible. Néanmoins, il fallait le lui prouver à elle... Ses pensées dérivèrent ensuite sur Gaara... Il avait d'abord été surpris de voir que Naruto se laissait embrasser... Il sentit son ventre se tordre en repensant à cette image. La peur et l'horreur qu'il avait ressenti à se moment là lui avait retourné l'estomac... Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il aurait fait si finalement Naruto était resté dans ses bras... Il se mit donc à penser à ce que Gaara allait faire, car il sentait qu'il n'allait pas lâcher... Il se mit à penser à voix haute :

« Comment ce mec a-t-il pu savoir que Naruto serait là... Et l'embrasser comme ça...

Naruto qui était sortit depuis déjà un moment regardait le dos musclé mais encore coloré de bleu et couturé de cicatrices de son ami... Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire plus tôt mais surtout il continuait de penser qu'il ne méritait pas Sasuke... Et pourtant il l'aimait, il l'aimait à en perdre la tête, comme avec Gaara... Et ça lui faisait peur. Il entendit alors la question de Sasuke et sourit... Il s'approcha silencieusement et passa ses bras autour des hanches de l'autre qui surpris se retourna. Naruto répondit :

- Il sait que je vais voir ma mère tous les ans à cette époque... Et puis... S'il ne m'avait pas embrassé j'aurais peu être encore attendu avant d'être sûr de t'aimer... Enfin... D'en avoir le droit...

L'autre le fixa surpris par cette réplique :

- Comment ça ?

-... Je... Je ne suis pas sûr de...Pas sûr de te... Te mériter... En fait.

Pour toute réponse il sentit la main de Sasuke qui lui remontait le menton, et plongeait son regard dans le sien. Les yeux bleu brillèrent un instant et se fermèrent au contact des lèvres de l'autre qui ne fit que les frôler. Sasuke murmura :

- Me mériter ?

Dans un soupire, l'autre se serra plus contre ce torse dont la peau était si douce, mais tellement meurtrie par les coups... Après un silence il expliqua :

- Je suis... Tellement... Sale...

- Sale... ?

- Et toi... Si pur...

La, Sasuke fut secoué d'un grand rire se qui surpris l'adolescent blond. L'autre reprit en serrant Naruto contre lui :

- Moi pur ? Mais je suis le plus horrible des pervers tu sais ?

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, il passa ses bras sous les fesses de l'autre qui poussa un cri de surprise et le souleva de terre. Sasuke le déposa sur le canapé et se laissa tomber sur lui avec un sourire. Naruto eut un regard boudeur et reprit :

- Je ne te parle pas de...

- Chut...

Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur celle du garçon blond pour éviter toute discussion supplémentaire. L'autre se tus sous ce contact... Puis doucement, il fit glisser ses lèvres sur le nez de l'adolescent blond, puis remonta jusqu'au yeux qui se fermèrent sous un tendre baiser... Les lèvres curieuses descendirent jusqu'à l'oreille, frôlant la peau déjà électrisée de l'autre. Naruto frémit sous le souffle chaud de son compagnon qui descendait le long de son cou vers l'épaule. Sasuke ne le touchait presque pas, mais laissait à son partenaire le soin d'imaginer un contact plus approfondis, et cette pensée déclanchait des vagues de chaleur dans le corps hâlé de son compagnon. Il remonta jusqu'à la bouche et cette fois, Naruto passa une main derrière la nuque de son amoureux pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Le ballet commença, la douceur de l'un et l'impatience de l'autre. Le premier s'offrait aux caresses vives et expertes du deuxième dont la passion s'enflammait. Le garçon aux yeux bleus en était presque brutal tant il voulait sentir et ressentir toutes les sensations que l'autre lui offrait. Sasuke rompit leur baiser sous un gémissement de son partenaire, avec un sourire, il laissa sa bouche embrasser le cou, puis le torse de Naruto qui se cambrait déjà désireux d'en avoir toujours plus... Les mains chaudes de ce dernier exploraient le torse parfaitement sculpté de son amant qui descendait toujours plus bas... Celui aux perles bleues émit un gémissement et son partenaire eut un sourire, embrassant une deuxième fois la même zone. Sasuke laissa alors ses mains se glisser dans le dos cambré de celui qu'il aimait, caressant les muscles tendus de celui-ci. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre en se redressant, Naruto assis sur les cuisses de l'autre. Ils fermèrent les yeux, chacun posa sa tête dans le cou de l'autre, ils entendaient leurs cœurs battrent au même rythme... La paix, le silence, l'amour et la tendresse semblaient irradier de leurs corps mêlés...Soudain, Sasuke murmura :

- Cette peau est de trop...

- Quoi... ?

- Je voudrais être tellement plus proche de toi... N'être qu'un avec toi... Te prouver que tu me mérites... Je ne veux pas que tu dises des choses comme ça ! Je... Je t'aime ! Ca suffit non ?

- Je...

Naruto serra son âme sœur contre lui, il avait le souffle coupé, la respiration saccadée, lui aussi voulait être tellement plus proche de l'autre... Les mots ne suffisaient plus...

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

- Alors ne dit plus jamais ça...

Il n'eut pas de réponse... Il s'en fichait... Peu à peu, la respiration de son amoureux redevint normale, apaisée, régulière et calme, il se décolla un peu de l'autre qui lui sourit, ils se levèrent et prirent la direction de la cuisine...

Dans la pièce du fond, celle que personne ne peut voir tant l'entrée est masquée par les posters, se trouvait Sakura. Assise au milieu de la pièce, elle regardait toutes ses photos sans trop les voir, les connaissant par cœur... Elle reprit son journal et écrivit : « Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je voudrais tellement m'en sortir seule pour une fois, réussir à avancer sans devoir me reposer sans cesse sur quelqu'un et n'avoir plus qu'a leur dire « J'ai réussis »... Mais je n'y arrive pas... Je suis si heureuse pour eux, pour Naruto surtout, mais je suis aussi jalouse... Lui s'est remis de ses blessures, mais moi non, je n'y arrive pas... J'ai trop peur... Je voudrais être plus courageuse. »

Elle s'allongeât sur le sol observant le plafond blanc, seul endroit immaculé de la pièce... Récemment elle avait jeté les derniers cachets. Puis elle avait peu à peu décroché les photos de Naruto et Gaara, elle les avait mises dans un coin, elle voulait oublier le passé... Elle ferma les yeux et revit son anniversaire, ses douze ans...

De loin comme de près on pouvait dire qu'elle était belle, la taille fine, une poitrine des plus agréable à regarder, des jambes longues, des doigts fins et propres mais surtout des yeux vert pâle magnifique. Bien sur il y avait des filles plus belles encore, mais Sakura avait le charme des filles innocente mais fières. Mme Haruno passait donc son temps à dire partout ou elle allait que sa fille était la plus jolie du monde, comme toutes les mères le font, elle aurait peut être arrêté, si elle avait su que son propre mari, qu'elle aimait tendrement, regardait leur fille non plus avec les yeux d'un père, mais avec ceux d'un amant... Mais Mme Haruno était naïve, fragile mentalement et obnubilé par « son bébé » qu'elle avait faillit perdre bien des années auparavant... Elle ne pouvait donc pas voir, ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit dérangé de son conjoint... Il commença par entrer dans la salle de bain quand leur fille y était y était et s'excusait en sortant, faisant comme si c'était une erreur, mais peu à peu, ses « visites » devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses et longues... Que peut faire une fille face à son père ? Cette homme en qui elle à toute confiance, le premier homme de sa vie, son « papounet chéri »... Elle ne savait pas que les autres pères ne faisaient pas la même chose... Elle s'en rendit compte en entendant ses amies qui disaient que maintenant, elles fermaient la porte à clé de la salle d'eau pour que personne n'entre et se sentaient gênées lorsque leurs pères les surprenaient en sous vêtements. A ce moment là, Sakura comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas... Le soir elle ferma la porte à clé avant de prendre sa douche et entendit son père tenter d'entrer sans succès... Lorsqu'elle sortit, il ne dit rien... Plusieurs semaines passèrent avant que son père tente à nouveau quelque chose... Ce soir là, la veille de ses douze ans il se glissa dans sa chambre puis sous sa couette prétextant qu'il se sentait seul sans sa compagne, absente ce soir là... Sa fille tremblait sous ses caresses et frissonnait sous ses murmures : « Ma petite chérie... Ma petite fleure... »

_Le dégoût..._

Le lendemain, toute la journée Sakura frissonna et trembla à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son père... Ino le remarqua :

- Sakura... Ca ne va pas avec ton père... ?

- Oh...euh... Si...

Un silence passât avant que la jeune fille aux cheveux rose ne reprenne :

- Dis moi Ino...Ton père te fait encore des câlin comme quand tu étais petite ?

- Oui... Des fois je résiste, mais il tient tant à sa fille, alors il me prend dans ses bras et me berce... J'aime bien, mais plus je grandis moins j'ai de temps à lui accorder alors il pleurniche que sa fille va l'abandonner et tout le tralala... Répondit elle en souriant, elle n'avait pas compris ou son amie voulait en venir... Sakura elle interpréta autrement, c'était donc peu être naturel qu'il vienne lui tenir compagnie la nuit...

Le soir, sa mère s'endormie tôt mais Sakura elle, ne trouvait pas le sommeil... Bientôt elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et les pas de son père résonnèrent... Elle feinta de dormir mais ne pu retenir un tremblement en sentant son père dans son dos...

Dans son cœur de jeune fille, Sakura sentit que quelque chose clochait, mais elle se tue, elle se tue jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Naruto deux ans plus tard, en quatrième. Ils étaient dans la même classe. Au début elle ne le supportait pas, le trouvant collant mais un jour alors qu'elle le cherchait pour lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas rendu son devoir, elle le trouva sur le toit, collé à un troisième... Il la vit et lui sourit, gêné. L'autre partit à la sonnerie, les laissant tout les deux, ils s'assirent et Naruto lui avoua son homosexualité... Après cela, ils se rapprochèrent, Naruto lui confiant tout... Au bout d'un mois, elle finit elle aussi pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé le soir de ses douze ans, avec son père, sous le regard horrifié de son ami qui s'écriât :

- Il... IL T'AS VIOLE !!

- Non je...

- Sakura... C'est pas normal ça ! Un père ne doit pas faire ça à sa fille... C'est pas normal...

- Je...

Sakura se rendit compte à ce moment là que ce que son esprit lui murmurait depuis deux ans était vrai... Quelque chose clochait, mais elle l'avait nié, parce que ça lui faisait moins mal de se dire que c'était... Normal. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas...

- Il a abusé de toi... Faut le dire à la police !

- NON !

- Qu... Quoi ?

Elle le retint par les poignets et le regarda dans les yeux, pleins de larmes... Les saphirs liquides de Naruto s'étaient figés dans une inquiétude et un certain dégoût... Elle le vit et détourna le regard... Elle murmura :

- Je t'en prie... Ne sois pas dégoûté...

Il se rendit compte de sa réaction et la prit dans ses bras... Elle se laissa aller contre lui et continua :

- J'aime mes parents... Ne dis rien... Je me débrouillerais... D'accord...

-... Promet moi...

- De ?

- De toujours m'en parler... Et de faire quelque chose !

Il passa une main sur sa joue et la laissa ainsi, pensant qu'elle avait besoin de solitude, ce qui était le cas... Elle resta ainsi à regarder le ciel jusqu'à ce qui Ino qui la cherchait ne la trouve :

- Sa... Sakura ? Ca ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je... C'est rien...

-... C'est à cause de Naruto hein ? Je vais le buter ce mec...

- Non non... C'est pas de sa faute...

Elle se forçat à sourire et se releva, ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escalier puis comme son amie ne la suivait pas elle se tourna vers elle, l'intimant à la suivre d'un sourire qu'elle espérait franc...

Deux semaines plus tard n'y tenant plus, Ino allât parler à Naruto... Elle le plaqua contre le mur et hurla :

- T'AS FAIT QUOI À SAKURA HEIN ?!

- ...

L'autre la regarda avec un air de mépris qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas... Elle eut soudain peur face à se regard coupant et glacial, elle le lâcha et il partit doucement, elle respirait fortement, il se retourna et lui dit d'une voix calme :

- Si elle ne t'a rien dit... C'est que tu ne le méritais pas...

Ino ne parlât plus jamais avec Sakura...

Sakura ferma les yeux... Si... Elle avait réussit quelque chose, elle avait arrêter de se prostituer, elle avait retrouvé son ancienne meilleur amie et Hinata, sa classe l'acceptait à nouveau... Elle se leva et sortit... Se laissa tomber sur le lit et respira doucement... Elle était seule avec son père ce soir... Elle voulait lui dire non, elle voulait se débattre, mais ne trouvait pas la force... Des pas retentirent dans l'escalier, elle ferma les yeux et frissonna...

Dans l'appartement d' Iruka régnait un calme assez surprenant, pas un bruit pas un souffle, alors que dehors, le soleil déclinait sur les toits de la ville. Dans la chambre de Naruto, de fins rayons passaient entre les stores et semblaient faire briller la peau dénudée d'un Sasuke endormit que son compagnon ne cessait de regarder en silence... Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène s'était endormi sur ses révisions d'anglais qui était de toute façon superflues vu le niveau de ce dernier... Son visage pâle semblait magnifier la lumière qui le frappait... Etalé sur le dos, la respiration régulière, il dormait du sommeil du juste et était tout simplement la beauté personnifiée... Naruto tendit les doigts vers le torse imberbe de son ami et au dernier moment se retint de toucher cette peau nacrée... Il soupira et s'appuya contre le mur, fermant les yeux... Il étendit ses jambes et se dit que décidément, il ne méritait pas un tel amour... Et pourtant il l'avait et n'aspirait qu'à le garder près de lui. Soudain, Sasuke se tourna sur le côté, dos à son compagnon qui tourna son regard vers lui... Il s'étira et se redressa, se frottant doucement les yeux... Il observa les rayons du soleil dehors, la lumière qui déclinait et se tourna vers Naruto dont la peau hâlée ressemblait au sable orangé du désert sous se soleil déclinant... Il sourit dans le vague et le garçon blond le vit et lui lança un regard interrogateur... Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête au creux de son ventre... Le blond sourit et replaça une mèche noire à sa place, évitant soigneusement le regard abyssal qui le guettait... Sasuke se redressa alors vivement et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son ange qui rougit de surprise et de bonheur, puis il se remit à sa place... Le silence s'étira, mais ils étaient habitués à se comprendre sans se parler. De ses doigts blancs, l'un jouait avec les mèches dorés de l'autre et caressait sa joue, alors que se dernier feignait de réviser sa leçon... Passablement amusé mais surtout jaloux de cette leçon d'anglais qui avait toute l'attention de son amoureux, Sasuke arracha la feuille des mains de son propriétaire et la posa hors de sa portée... Il se redressa et s'assit sur Naruto... Se dernier rougissait tellement qu'il porta sa main à ses joues, persuadé qu'elles étaient en feux sous le rire de l'autre qui posa les siennes par-dessus... Naruto laissa tomber ses mains, laissant seulement celles de Sasuke contre ses joues et se laissa embrasser tendrement. Il sentit la langue de celui-ci contre ses lèvres et entrouvrit la bouche, il s'abandonna au plaisir de sentir d'autre se mêler à lui dans sa bouche... Ses lèvres captives étaient électrisées et tremblaient sous la douceur et la passion que Sasuke mettait dans son baiser... Il gémit lorsque ce dernier rompit leur étreinte et plongea son regard dans les perles noires de l'autre qui souriait presque sadiquement... La bouche toujours entrouverte, Naruto en redemandait, il colla alors lui-même ses lèvres contre celle de son amour, emprisonnant avec fougue ces dernières impuissantes sous les assauts répétés... Sasuke de laissa renverser en arrière et laissa ses mains parcourir le cou et les épaules de Naruto qui avait rompu leur baiser à bout de souffle. Les caresses de son amoureux le faisait frissonner et de dernier souriait... Sasuke se redressa et s'écarta avant de s'appuyer à nouveau contre le mur... A ce moment Iruka rentra de son conseil de classe, épuisé et passa juste sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit avant de se glisser dans la salle de bain... Sasuke reporta son attention sur son prince et s'adressa à lui :

- Naruto...

Se dernier tourna la tête vers lui :

- Hum ?

- Raconte moi... Pour Gaara...

Les yeux de Naruto le fixèrent un instant hésitant puis il répondit :

- Prend moi dans tes bras...

Sasuke ouvrit ses bras et les tendis vers son petit ami qui s'y lova comme un chaton sans défenses, il eut un petit rire, persuader qu'un jour le blond se mettrait à ronronner et qu'il trouverait ça normal... Dans un soupir de contentement, Naruto commença d'une voix hésitante :

« J'ai rencontré Gaara dans le bureau du proviseur... Mr Morino à l'époque... Il venait de se faire exclure pour trois jours pour s'être fait prendre entrain de coucher avec une fille de mon âge... Bon, il n'a qu'un an de plus après tout... J'ai complètement flashé... J'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête, il me fascinait... Alors je l'espionnais... Combien de fois j'ai voulu être à la place des filles dans ses bras... Et un jour... Il m'a abordé... Pour me demander si je fumais... J'ai dis nan, mais il m'a fait un tel sourire puis il est parti en demander à d'autres... Le lendemain j'achetais un paquet de clopes... J'suis débile hein... ?

- Un peu...

- Merci...

Sasuke eut un petit rire moqueur, raffermit sa prise et mit sa tête dans le cou de Naruto qui reprit :

- Mais il n'est jamais venu en demander... Alors je les aient fumées...Et là il est venu me voir : « Je croyais que tu fumais pas...

- Je... non c'est que...

- Tu m'en passes une ?

- Euh...Oui... »

Et c'est comme ça que pour la première fois il m'a réellement parlé... Par la suite il me saluait, puis il venait me voir... Un jour il m'a carrément invité à manger avec lui sur le toit... Là ou d'habitude il... Couchait avec les filles... Ce midi là... Son regard sur moi était un peu trop chaud... Ma première fois ce fut sur les toits du collège... Et ce ne fut pas la dernière... Au bout d'un moment, on s'est même affichés... J'étais tellement heureux... Et puis tout s'est... Dégradé... Je suis allé dormir chez lui ou j'ai rencontré ses frères et sœurs... Ils ne s'aiment pas trop... Enfin j'ai eu cette impression... Après le dîner... Je suis monté et je l'ai attendu... Mais il est revenu passablement énervé... Il m'a dit qu'on allait chez moi, tout de suite... Je lui ai demandé pourquoi mais il n'a pas répondu... En passant, sa sœur Temari a commencer à l'engueuler : « Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? C'était pour rire ! Tu veux rien comprendre Gaara !! » Et son frère nous a bloquer la porte en disant « Gaara... S'il te plait ! C'était un jeu, on est très heureux pour toi et l'héritage tu... » Mais là Gaara s'est mis à hurler : « Je sais ce que vous essayer de faire... Mais vous ne m'aurez pas... Et si je dois...Lâcher... Je... Lâcherais... Mais pas l'héritage... » Les deux ont soupiré son prénom, puis il n'a rien écouté et m'a entraîner plus loin... Après ça...

Il frissonna... Et Sasuke attendit patiemment qu'il se sente capable de reprendre... Naruto reprit d'une voix terne et faible, presque un murmure :

- Après ça... Il est devenu... Brutal... Froid, agressif... Méchant... Il me frappait... Il insultait tout le monde... Puis après ça a dégénéré... Il à recommencer à coucher avec des filles... Jusque dans mon lit... Et... Il me poussait à faire pareil... Et quand je faisais pareil... Il se mettait à pleurer... Je comprenais rien... J'avais mal, il me prenait dans ses bras un soir et le lendemain, il me plaquait contre un mur et... Très brutalement... Il... Il a commencé à se piquer... Il s'enfermait dans des salles de classes vides des journées entières... Et un jour... Il été particulièrement brutal... En fait... D'après Sakura il m'a violé... Dans ces PUTAIN de toilettes... Et alors que j... Que je saignais !! IL M'a DIT...ON...On ARRETTE tout... Dans ces PUTAIN de chiottes... On arrête tout... Moi je n'ai pas arrêté... Et lui il a changé de lycée... J'avais tellement mal... TELLEment MAL...

Il était parcouru de spasmes particulièrement violents et Sasuke sentait ses larmes alors qu'il lui caressait la joue en chuchotant des paroles douces... Peu à peu, la tension de Naruto retomba doucement et blotti contre le prince de ses rêves qui le berçait, il remercia la vie de lui avoir fait ce si beau cadeau.

_Pourquoi je couchais avec tout le monde ?_

_Parce que tu n'étais pas là..._

« Corps contre corps, peau contre peau, âme contre âme, je respire avec toi et pour toi... »

* * *

**Deblatérations diverses**

Je crois avoir vu au moins trois sortes d'auteurs ici... Les premier écrivent surtout des histoire courtes, dont le principal intérêt est la scène de Yaoi, parfois l'histoire est amusante aussi... Après il y a ceux qui décrivent tout ce qu'il y a de "trash" dans une relation entre hommes, toutes les frustrations des uns et des autres... Bref ils ne passent pas sous silence le côté "crade" de l'amour... Et il y a les autres qui sont branchés côté sentiments. Eux passent sous silence ce qu'il y a des crade dans l'amour, ne gardant que la beauté de l'acte, du toucher, du réconfort que les amants se donnent l'un l'autre... Les deux sont intéressant, mais je crois que j'arriverais pas écrire tout ce qu'il y a des trash dans une relation sexuelle, moi je ne garde que ce qui est beau... Enfin je crois... J'ai l'impression que mes personnages sont très tragique là... Enfin ce sot pas les miens mais bon XD...

J'ai remarqué certains couples aussi... Ils sont originaux: Shikamaru-Kiba, Hinata-Gaara... Dans l'ensemble je suis quelqu'un de très classique sur ce point, pour moi c'est Kakashi - Iruka, Sasuke - Naruto, Shikamaru -Temari, Kiba-Hinata... Le problème de ce manga, c'est qu'il y a pas assez de filles, alors à chaque fois, pour caser toutle monde... Faut pas s'étonner qu'on mettent des mecs ensemble finalement non? Mais Sakura, je ne sais JAMAIS avec qui la mettre... Elle finit toujours en plan à trois...alalala... Bon, merci d'avoir lu


	5. Chapter 5

_Je me suis demandée si je n'avais pas abusée et sur la guimauve, et sur le tragique dans ce chapitre...Bon... Si c'est le cas je m'en excuse... Il y a deux scènes de lemon vers la fin et personnellement je crois avoir mieux réussis la deuxième mais j'en tire comme conclusions que je ne suis pas très douée pour les écrire, je vais donc m'abstenir par la suite dans cette fiction... D'ailleurs l'autre, "en temps de paix " est définitivement en pause... J'ai déjà une autre idée, alors que j'ai en partie oublié ce que je voulais faire de l'autre... C'est dommage dans ma tête elle était bien...Voila pourquoi il faut noter ses idées... Enfin j'ai vu que certains auteurs écrivaient d'abord leurs fictions sur papier, personnellement j'en suis incapable, sinon je mets trop de temps à recopier, et en tant que fainéante, le copiage je ne trouve pas cela très intéressant... En réalité cette fiction je l'ai presque écrite sans trop savoir ou j'allais, j'avais des idées, le début et la fin, après j'ai laissé le clavier me guider... Je ne sais pas comment vous faites vous, mais quand je prévois trop, je ne me souviens plus de ce que je voulais faire au début, j'oublie le début alors que j'ai la fin..C'est bête..._

_A ce propos, au départ ma fiction ne s'appelait pas "La maladie" mais "pourquoi?" Je ne sais pas quel titre lui va le mieux finalement... Les personnages se demandent souvent "pourquoi", mais je pense que "la maladie" ça va bien aussi, après tout qu'ils soient malade de peur, malade d'amour, ils ne vont jamais bien Entre les blessures physiques et mentales, je les torturent tant... Pardonnez moi, je me venge de Kishimoto qui refuse de faire du Yaoi... Pourtant il y a pensé, pour ceux qui on lu les spoils XD Entre Sai et Sasuke..Le meilleur moment de l'histoire avec le baiser du début je trouve XD. bon après tant de blablatage, voici l'avant denrier chapitre de "la maldie"... BL!_

**/!\** Homophobes passez votre chemin

**/!\** Propos pouvant choquer

* * *

**Chapitre 5. Tomber**

* * *

Le lendemain matin Naruto s'éveilla comme toujours avant son amant qui se contenta de grogner doucement, fâché d'avoir été dérangé dans ses doux songes... Ce que le jeune lève tôt ne savait pas, c'était que dès lors qu'il se levait, son compagnon ne pouvait plus dormir de ce sommeil si agréable car il se trouvait assaillit des peurs de son enfance qu'il pouvait oublier dans les bras du blond. L'adolescent aux cheveux couleur d'or se traîna en baillant jusqu'à la salle de bain dans laquelle il prit sa douche et s'habillât... Puis il sortit pour acheter du pain. Sasuke se tourna dans les draps, ses yeux ouverts fixaient de leurs pupilles noires le plafond blanc en silence. Il pensait à Gaara, ne parvenant pas à chasser son pressentiment qui l'assaillait depuis la veille... Il avait imaginer tout le reste de la soirée ce qu'il ferait si jamais Naruto le quittait et rien qu'a cette pensée il se sentait devenir fou... On était dimanche aujourd'hui et le soleil était encore bien trop bas à son goût. Il se tourna sur le côté et tenta de se rendormir... Mais au bout d'une demi heure c'est cœur battant qu'il fit irruption dans la chambre de son tuteur lequel se releva en sursaut à l'ouverture de la porte :

- Sas...

- Iruka ! Naruto a disparut... Ca fait une demi heure qu'il est descendu chercher du pain...

- Qu...Quoi ?

Il envoya les couvertures sur son côté gauche et se leva alors que Sasuke enfilait déjà ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Kakashi sorti lui aussi du lit mais plus lentement, le temps pour lui d'assimiler ce que venait de dire l'adolescent... Il entendit la voix d'Iruka :

- Tu vas voir à la boulangerie ?! Je vais appeler la police... Oh mon dieu Naruto...

- Oui je descends... Et je vais appeler Sakura... Mais... Continuer de l'appeler sur son portable, j'ai déjà essayé mais il ne répond pas !

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit en dévalant les escaliers sautant les paliers, il se serait rompu les chevilles s'il n'était pas un sportif aguerrit... Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine plus animée par l'angoisse que par l'effort de sa course effrénée... Il était sûr que Gaara n'était pas innocent dans la disparition de son prince, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la ou il aurait pu être... Il sortit son portable sans ralentir et chercha Sakura dans sa liste de contacts.

A l'étage, Iruka composait en tremblant le numéro de la police, mais il finit par lâcher le combiné, tant il était secoué... Kakashi le prit dans ses bras et tandis que son amant s'accrochait à lui comme jamais, il composa le numéro de la police... Il caressait le dos de son compagnon quand une femme décrocha :

« Police de Konoha ?

- C'est pour une disparition...

Dans sa chambre, fatigué par son cœur qui lâchait peu à peu comme sa détermination, Sakura pensait à la nuit qui venait de se terminer ou son père lui avait encore rendue visite... Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle se sentait seule... Son téléphone sonna... Elle hésita à répondre mais voyant que c'était Sasuke, elle décrocha, à l'autre bout, une voix teintée d'angoisse retentit :

- Sakura, Naruto a disparu ! Ca fait une demi heure qu'il est descendu chercher du pain... Mais le boulanger ne l'a pas vu... Je... Je crois que c'est Gaara...

-... Quoi ? Mon dieu non...

Sakura s'était redressée, toutes ses lamentations passèrent au second plan sous la voix angoissée de son ami, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse :

- Il a déménagé... Avant je connaissais son adresse... Par contre... Ses frères et sœurs habitent toujours au même endroit mais... Je ne sais pas ou... Ah ! Shikamaru ! Il sort avec la sœur...

- Tu as son numéro ? Alors appelle le et après appelle la sœur, faut qu'elle nous dise si elle sait ou il habite...

-O...Oui... Je fais ça...

- En attendant, je cherche dans les alentours !

Il raccrocha sans plus attendre... La jeune fille resta un instant sans rien faire, elle frissonna. Elle ne savait pas de quoi était capable l'ex petit ami de Naruto mais si elle le perdait, alors sa vie deviendrait vraiment horrible... Les larmes reprirent de plus belles, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et chercha le numéro de Shikamaru, un de leur camarade de classe dans son répertoire.

Sasuke courrait à perdre haleine, demandant à chaque personne s'il n'avait pas vu un adolescent blond avec un autre aux cheveux rouges mais Naruto semblait s'être volatilisé mystérieusement sans que personne n'en soit témoin. Il s'arrêta à bout de souffle... Son stress l'empêchait de fondre en larmes mais une boule lui serrait la gorge... Il s'était imaginé un nombre incalculable de fois dans la situation de Gaara et lui savait qu'il se serait tué en entraînant Naruto dans la mort... Il n'aurait pas supporté de le voir avec un autre... Il dû poser une main sur son cœur qui se serra douloureusement, il toussa et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Les passants le regardèrent intrigués... Son malaise ne disparaissait pas et il senti soudain une envie brutale de vomir. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion puisque son téléphone vibra à cet instant :

- Oui ?

- J'ai eu Temari, elle et son frère te rejoignent à l'Ichiraku, ils vont t'y conduire, je te rejoins aussi là bas ! Ils y seront dans 10 minutes mais j'y serais avant !

Elle raccrocha, son cœur battait, elle enfila sa veste et sortit en courant. De son côté Sasuke ferma les yeux et respira lentement avant de se relever en tremblant toujours sous le regard des habitants de Konoha et il prit en titubant un peu la direction du restaurant... Il finit par se mettre à courir, tournant dans les rues, s'enfonçant dans les ruelles sombres, faisant défiler devant lui la ville ensoleillée, bousculant la foule qui se pressait, enfin il parvint devant le restaurant et aperçut Sakura... Avec elle attendait deux personnes. Sasuke se souvint avoir aperçut la fille à la fête...

- Sasuke ! Viens !

- Allons y ! Ordonna le frère qui leur indiqua une rue piétonne à droite, sa voix était ferme mais on lisait l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Temari n'en menait pas large, elle tortillait ses doigts et ses yeux brillaient, elle chuchota :

- Mais pourquoi...

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs lui lança un regard interrogateur mais n'eut pas de réponse, les quatre se mirent à courir dans la rue... Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble minable, la porte bleue était taguée et ils parvinrent à peine à voir à quel étage se trouvait leur frère... Ils sonnèrent mais n'eurent pas de réponse. Kankuro, le frère, appuya d'un geste rageur sur l'interrupteur et appela la concierge qui mit un temps fou à leur ouvrir au goût de Sasuke. Temari la bouscula en entrant et les deux plus jeunes ne s'excusèrent pas plus, seul Kankuro resta pour l'aider à se relever... Ils grimpèrent les escaliers et Temari tambourina à la porte de son frère.

Un peu plus tôt dans l'appartement, Naruto les mains liées regardait la pièce autour de lui... Il venait de se réveiller et sa tête le faisait souffrir... Il n'avait sentit qu'un bref coup avant de sombrer et ne savait pas où il était. Pourtant il y avait une odeur rassurante et connue qui l'empêchait d'angoisser... Ses yeux bleus tremblants légèrement glissaient sur toute la pièce, sur son état. Tous les meubles étaient renversés, il y avait du verre brisé, de la vaisselle à terre, la télé avait été explosée et renversée sur le côté... L'appartement semblait avoir été cambriolé mais les fenêtres fermées, les volets baissés et la porte calfeutrée lui laissait penser autre chose... Soudain il le vit, dans le coin opposé, la tête dans ses bras posé sur ses jambes repliées, Gaara était secoué de sanglots. Là, Naruto prit peur, plus encore lorsque l'autre releva la tête faisant briller ses yeux émeraude qui le fixèrent avec désespoir... Il tenta de se libérer mais ses mains attachées dans son dos l'en empêchaient... Gaara s'approcha doucement, s'agenouilla sur le lit sur lequel était assis Naruto et posa ses mains moites sur la joue chaude de l'autre qui le fixa en silence... Ce contact si familier était doux et désespéré, l'adolescent blond n'avait plus peur, il regardait l'autre avec une lueur de défi que son geôlier aperçut... Les émeraudes brillantes fixèrent un instant encore les saphirs liquides, puis glissèrent sur le cou de leur possesseur... Les lèvres pâles de l'adolescent libre se posèrent sur le cou de Naruto qui frémit, il ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux... Son ex petit ami le connaissait encore par cœur et chaque contact était parfait... La bouche aventureuse remonta le long de la mâchoire jusqu'au lèvres rosées et les capturèrent tendrement, bien vite Gaara demanda un accès approfondit qu'il obtint sans mal... Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec le désespoir du souvenir et la douceur des retrouvailles, pourtant quelque chose manquait à cette étreinte. Naruto serra les poings mais se laissa faire sans trop savoir pourquoi mais ses pensées étaient dirigées vers une seule personne, la suppliant en pensée de le pardonner... L'autre rompit leur baiser et tout en caressant de son pouce la lèvre inférieur de son captif, il murmura :

- Désolé... Pardonne moi... Je suis tellement désolé de ce que je t'ai fait subir... Et de ce que je vais faire... Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer pendant tout ce temps... Tu sais ?

- Non je ne sais pas...

- ... Tes lèvres, ta peau, ton corps, tes yeux, tout m'appartenait... Même jusqu'à ton âme que j'ai lacéré... Mais pardonne moi, pardonne moi parce que je t'aime...

- Je...

- J'ai tout gâché... Parce que j'étais naïf et que j'ai crus que mon frère et ma sœur voulaient me piéger... Que si je restais avec toi, je n'aurais rien... Tu sais c'était tellement important d'avoir un souvenir de ma mère, d'avoir ce qu'elle m'avait promis... Mais quand je t'ai perdu...

- Gaara... Relâche moi...

- ... Je ne peux pas...

- Je ne t'aime plus...

- Je sais... Mais... Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi... Et je ne veux pas mourir sans toi...

- Lâche moi... Laisse moi partir... Ne fais pas plus de bêtises que ce que tu as déjà fait...

- Pardonne moi...

- Je te pardonne ! Mais lâche moi...Je t'en pris...

- Je ne peux pas...

Il conclut en posant ses lèvres contre celle de Naruto dont les yeux se vidaient de leur courage en sillons transparents sur ses joues... Il ferma les yeux en pensant à Sasuke... Il se dit qu'il aurait voulu faire tant de chose avec Sasuke... Gaara se recula, se leva, prit quelque chose sur la table de nuit et se rassit sur le lit... Il y eut un déclic et Gaara leva le bras, pointa l'arme vers l'autre qui ouvrit des yeux remplis de surprise et d'incompréhension... Non, c'était impensable, il ne pouvait pas en être arrivé la...

- Ga...Gaara qu'es-ce que tu fais...

- Je... Je vais te tuer... Et me tuer...

- Qu...Quoi ? Il eut un petit rire, n'y croyant pas, C'est pas vrai Gaara... Tu peux pas en être arrivé là...

- Je t'aime...

- Je... Mais moi j'aime Sasuke...

- Je sais...

- Je ne veux pas mourir !

- Je sais...

- Je me suis trop battu pour vivre heureux... Je t'en supplie...

- Je sais...

- Non tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être tellement aimé ! Toi tu n'as jamais eu personne... Parce que tu n'en voulais pas... Moi j'avais Iruka, ma mère, Sakura et maintenant j'ai Sasuke... Mais toi tu n'as personne alors arrête de dire que tu sais...

- Je sais...

- Relâche moi... Par pitié...

- Je sais que j'ai rejeté l'amour des autres... Je regrette... Pardonne moi...

- Je ne peux pas...

- Pardonne moi...

- Relâche moi...

Naruto sentit le canon contre son front et ferma les yeux... Il murmura :

- Sasuke...Sakura...

- Pardonne moi...

- Je... Je te pardonne Gaara mais pose cette arme... Tu veux tout savoir ? Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu parce que je savais que tu avais plus souffert que moi, même si j'avais mal, je savais que toi aussi... Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, je t'en pris, lâche ça...

- Tu... Ne m'en a jamais voulu ?

-Non !!

Gaara baissa l'arme avec lenteur, le silence s'éternisa... Naruto releva la tête et regarda Gaara qui pleurait, se dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura...

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te vouloir avec moi... J'ai raté ma chance avec toi...

- Gaara... NON ! Ne fais pas ça !!

L'adolescent avait relevé l'arme et la tenait contre sa tempe, fermant les yeux...

- GAARA NON !

Soudain, on tambourina à la porte et les deux se tournèrent vers la porte, dehors Temari hurlait :

- Gaara je t'en pris... On est là Kankuro et moi... On... On a jamais voulu s'accaparer ton héritage...On...On t'avais lancé ce défi idiot pour que tu te décide à aller le voir... A aller lui parler, pour que tu sois heureux ! Pour que vous puissiez vous aimer...Mais on a tout gâché aussi... Je t'en pris...Ouvre...On...On t'aime Gaara...

A l'intérieur Naruto fixait Gaara qui gardait son regard sur la porte, les larmes continuant de couler le long de ses joues... Le blond murmura doucement :

- Gaara... Il y a quand même des gens qui t'aiment... Et moi je ne t'en veux pas... Alors...Détache moi... Et vis... Je t'en pris vis... Parce que quand tu veux, tu es si doux, si amoureux, si gentil... Gaara...

Ce dernier se tourna vers celui qui parlait et dans un état second, il défit les liens... Les deux garçons se fixèrent en silence tandis que Temari continuait de tambouriner à la porte... Soudain Naruto pris l'autre dans ses bras en murmurant :

- Tout ira bien, on t'aime Gaara, on t'aime...

La porte fut fracassée par Kankuro et les quatre nouveaux venus restèrent figés devant l'entrée... Temari et Sakura furent les premières à réagir... La sœur prit son frère des bras de Naruto qui atterrit dans ceux d'une Sakura en larmes. La jeune fille lui caressait les cheveux, la joue, comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien réel. Kankuro se laissa glisser contre le sol en soufflant... Sasuke sortit en tremblant et s'agenouilla, puis se recroquevilla en se tenant les côtes par terre... Il étouffait, entre ses larmes et son stress...

Dans l'appartement, Temari continuait de s'excuser, berçant son frère qui la serrait contre lui :

- Je suis tellement désolé...On voulait que tu sois heureux...

Finalement Naruto voyant que tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre lâcha Sakura et sortit, il se laissa tomber lorsqu'il vit son âme sœur recroquevillée au sol. Il tendis la main vers son épaule et la frôla, entendant alors les gémissements étouffés de Sasuke qui releva difficilement la tête... Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre pendant un long moment ou aucun des deux ne bougeât, puis Sasuke tendis les mains vers Naruto qui se blotti contre lui en pleurant ce qui lui restait de larmes. Sasuke pleurant lui aussi, se calma doucement lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de la chevelure blonde, et qu'il pu poser ses lèvre contre le cou de son petit ami. Il tremblait et se redressa, prenant le visage de l'autre entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec tout son cœur, son âme et son corps... Leurs langues se caressaient l'une l'autre avec fureur, exprimant toute la peur qu'avaient ressentit ces deux êtres. La main de Sasuke remonta dans les cheveux de son amant tandis que l'autre descendait dans son dos pour coller leurs deux corps... Haletants ils se séparèrent. Le blond avait un triste sourire et l'autre continuait de pleurer tandis que le désespoir et la peur se lisaient encore sur son visage aux traits fins... D'un souffle il murmura :

- J'en serais devenu fou... J'en étais déjà malade...

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi...Tellement... Je t'aime tellement trop...

Pendant ce temps, Sakura avait rappelé le tuteur des deux autres et la police ne tarda pas à arrivé suivit par Iruka et Kakashi, le second aidant le premier à marcher tant il tremblait... Naruto passa de bras en bras et fut raccompagné par son tuteur tandis que Gaara était prit en charge par la police pour être emmené à l'hôpital, accompagné de sa famille... Il eut un regard et un léger sourire pour Naruto qui le lui rendit tendrement... Dans la voiture, Sasuke serra son compagnon contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'évapore et Sakura avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami, évacuant la tension...

Une fois dans l'appartement Iruka prépara un café bien fort pour Sasuke et Kakashi et du thé pour les autres qui le burent en silence. Naruto souriait doucement tenant la main de son amoureux qui portait encore les marques du stress qu'il avait éprouvé... Il était maintenant aux environs de midi et il fut décider de commander des ramen, le plat préféré du blond. Ils s'installèrent à table et la discussion tourna autour de l'épisode de la matinée jusqu'à ce que Sasuke supplie qu'on cesse d'en parler... Avec un sourire les autres changèrent de sujet pour parler des cours, Sakura tentant de sous tirer à son professeur d'histoire le sujet du contrôle qui aurait lieu d'ici quelques jours, lequel restait intraitable comme à son habitude... Kakashi semblait perdu dans ses pensées et fixait l'adolescent aux cheveux ébène sans le voir. Lequel portait un regard anxieux à son voisin, se demandant comment il faisait pour parler des cours après ce qui venait de lui arriver, mais il fut rassurer d'un regard, ils en parleraient plus tard... Après le repas le téléphone retentit et la voix de Kankuro s'éleva à l'autre bout du fil :

« Il va être placé en maison de repos pour quelques temps... Il demande à Naruto de le pardonner, mais surtout à Sasuke... Il dit qu'il est désolé et qu'il appellera quand il sera... En mesure de le faire...

Iruka qui avait décroché resta un instant silencieux puis remercia son interlocuteur qui raccrocha... Le professeur leur fit passer le message et Kakashi lui chuchota qu'il feraient mieux de laisser les trois adolescent seuls car ils en avaient sûrement envie... L'autre acquiesça et ils sortirent prétextant d'avoir des courses à faire. Les trois autres restèrent un instant silencieux puis Naruto rompit le silence :

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété...

- Tu n'y peux rien... Excusa la jeune fille

- Il était...Dans un sale état... Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça... C'était...

- Horrible... Pour moi... Pour nous c'était horrible... Murmura l'autre garçon. Naruto se tourna vers lui et posa sa main sur sa joue la caressant doucement avec un pâle sourire... Il répondit :

- J'ai pensé à vous... J'avais tellement peur de mourir sans vous...

Sasuke ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et d'un geste brusque attrapa Naruto et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant à l'étouffer, pleurant dans son cou. L'autre s'assit plus confortablement sur les genoux de son amoureux et lui caressa la tête tandis que Sakura baissait la tête pour cacher ses propres larmes. Dans un murmure Sasuke dit :

- Si... s'il t'avait... Tu comprends... C'est la première fois que j'ai tout ce bonheur autour de moi et j'ai eut si peur que tout se brise, j'ai eu si peur de ne plus te revoir... Et égoïstement j'ai eu peur que tu me laisses pour lui...

Naruto eut un petit rire et répondit :

- C'est impossible...

Après quelques minutes ou chacun se remit de ses émotions le blond se leva et prit la direction de la douche, assurant qu'il en avait besoin pour se détendre. Les deux autres restèrent un moment dans le silence puis Sakura le rompit :

- Je vais rentrer...

- Sakura...

- Hum ?

- Tu sais... Si ça ne va pas tu peux nous en parler... On est là pour toi tu sais ?

- ... Oui je sais... Mais... Tout vas bien...

La vérité c'est qu'elle voulait s'en sortir seule... Elle sortit de l'appartement et rentra chez elle... Cette fois ci elle était décidée, et elle s'en sentait la force grâce à ce qu'il venait de lui dire... Elle avait été bête de se croire seule. Ils étaient derrière elle et elle allait leur prouver qu'elle aussi était forte...

Dans l'appartement, Naruto sorti de la douche et posa un regard interrogateur sur la pièce :

- Elle est partie Sakura ?

- Oui...

- Alors on est juste nous deux...

- Oui...

Ils se regardèrent et Sasuke comprit où l'autre voulait en venir. Il était assis sur le canapé et regarda son amant s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir sur ses genoux, se sentant rougir.

- Tu rougis c'est mignon...

- ... Embrasse moi.

C'est un ordre sans équivoque et l'autre obéit posant ses mains dans le cou de celui qui ordonne, posant ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre, mordillant la lèvre inférieur, léchant la supérieur, fermant les yeux, oubliant le monde autour. Leurs souffles se mêlent dans une chaleur qu'ils commencent à connaître et leurs langues se cherchent puis se trouvent. D'abord en de prudes caresses qui prennent bientôt des allures plus féroces, plus fougueuses puis à nouveau plus tendre. L'air leur manquent mais ils pourraient bien mourir maintenant qu'ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte, ils sont déjà perdus l'un dans l'autre. Tout en s'embrassant ils se caressent. Les mains de l'un descendent le long du torse de l'autre tandis que les mains de ce dernier remontent dans le dos musclé et halé de son partenaire qui se cambre et se colle au corps pâle de l'autre. Celui aux perles noires embrasse le cou bronzé qui se rejette en arrière sous ses caresses, l'exposant toujours plus à la douce morsure qu'on lui procure. Puis il descend dans le creux de l'épaule. L'autre se perd dans les limbes chaudes de son désir et de son plaisir, la bouche entrouverte il est tout entier à l'autre et se laisse dévorer avec de petits soupirs de bonheur. Il rouvre les yeux sous une caresse particulièrement brûlante et rejette tout son corps dans un gémissement qui fait sourire celui qui le dévore... Sourire effacé lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. Cette fois ci l'échange et passionné, presque furieux tandis que celui aux yeux couleur ciel caresse les cheveux noirs de l'autre, puis descend sur ses joues l'attirant toujours plus à lui. L'autre dévore ses lèvres au goût de paradis, promène ses mains toujours plus bas et finit par frôler la virilité de son amant qui sursaute, leurs lèvres se détachent mais un filet de salive les lient encore puis se rompt. Leurs visages à peine séparés s'appellent par leurs regards chauds et doux. Les perles noires hésitent mais en face on le rassure en léchant le coin de ses lèvres. Joue contre joue Naruto lui murmure : « Touche moi encore... ».

Un souffle chaud contre son épaule lui répond tandis qu'une main hésitante descend, frôle par-dessus le maigre tissu constitué par son boxer, la sensibilité de l'autre, puis entendant le gémissent qui répond à ce contact, il reprend avec plus de fermeté sentant la chaleur au creux de son propre ventre. Bientôt l'autre demande plus, se déhanchant sur ses genoux alors que Sasuke remonte doucement sa main qui plonge entre la peau et le tissu, cherchant avec empressement cette partie de l'autre qu'il à tant rêvé de toucher. Lorsque ses doigts se referment sur le sexe tendu, un soupir de plaisir lui répond et il commence à faire glisser sa main autour de ce dernier. Naruto se son côté se complait en gémissements et ses mains glissent contre le dos de son partenaire, se crispant sous le plaisir mal contenu... Ses mains glissent sous le haut et remontent pour caresser les tétons de l'autre qui durcissent, d'un seul mouvement, il lui retire son tee shirt bleu et l'envoi balader alors qu'il se cambre sous les sensations que son âme sœur lui fait ressentir. Ses mains redescendent et défont les boutons du pantalon clair et se glissent sous les tissus. Sasuke gémit en sentant les doigts chauds de son amant sur sa virilité et se laisse envahir par la chaleur de son bas ventre qui tend tout son corps, il halète, peu habitué à tant de sensations. Ses pensées tournent sans liens, dirigée seulement sur ce regard bleu chaud et excitant qui lui fait face... En douceur, Naruto tire celui qu'il aime vers lui et s'allonge sur le dos, l'autre au dessus de lui. Tout deux tremblent alors qu'ils se dénudent complètement, libérant leurs désirs tendus de leurs prisons de tissus... Sous lui, Naruto se tord alors que les mains opalines de Sasuke courent sur con cou, son ventre et sa virilité.

Cette douceur qu'il n'attendait plus qu'en rêve, cette timidité que n'avaient pas ces autres amants, cette envie qu'il n'avait plus lu dans un regard depuis si longtemps et se plaisir qu'il ressent, tout semble vouloir s'échapper par ses cris qu'il retient, il se sent étouffé par l'amour et le désir qu'il lit dans ces yeux noirs sans fond. Au dessus, Sasuke se penchent pour toucher de ses lèvres chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre, s'attardant sur les endroit ou son amant semble le plus réceptif, descendant avec lenteur, sentant le désir de l'autre qui halète et n'écoutant que ses sens, torturant son propre esprit qui lui cris d'aller plus vite. Mais son cœur guide ses mouvements, ne laissant que la douceur prendre part à son état d'esprit... Ce corps dont il a tant rêvé lui est offert, donné rien qu'à lui, suppliant et tellement excitant... Puis n'y tenant plus il embrasse d'abord timidement ce membre tendu pour lui et par lui et Naruto ne peut retenir un sursaut suivit d'un gémissement plaintif... Leurs corps demandent toujours plus. Sasuke prend en assurance et caresse de sa langue toute la virilité, la prend entièrement en bouche et lui applique un mouvement régulier de va et vient avant de la relâcher pour en dévorer seulement le haut. La respiration de son amant est irrégulière, il ne contrôle plus rien et surtout pas ce qu'il sent déferler en lui sous cette vague de plaisir et de caresses, sans un mot puisqu'il à la respiration coupée il se crispe et se libère dans un cri de jouissance parfaite. Son amant ferme les yeux sous cette vague et avale avant de venir embrasser son amant qui le serre dans ses bras, la respiration encore saccadée, mais bien vite leurs caresses reprennent, Naruto prend en bouche deux doigts de son amant demandant par se geste leur contact ultime, le retrait de leur barrières corporelles. Tout en l'embrassant et sous les directives muettes de son partenaire, Sasuke rentre en douceur dans le corps de son amant d'abord un doigt puis deux alors que celui-ci se mord la lèvre pour retenir soupirs, gémissements et cris de bonheur... Puis alors que leurs regards se croisent, il murmure :

- Aime moi... Aime moi de tout ton corps...Viens...

L'autre sourit et embrasse tendrement son amoureux dont les yeux se ferment... Le souffle court, se retenant pour ne pas faire mal à celui qu'il aime tant son impatience est grande de connaître le plaisir ultime, il pénètre dans l'antre chaud et étroit de con amant qui se cambre dans un souffle, puis gémit. Après quelques baisers, celui aux perles noires laisse son corps le guider et se déhanche d'abord doucement puis l'autre accentue son mouvement en suivant de ses reins le même mouvement. Les mains sur ce dos pâle, Naruto laisse le plaisir monter en flèche dans son corps sous le mouvement régulier et doux de Sasuke puis il l'embrasse avec tendresse et l'autre lui répond en accélérant le rythme. Au fond de son corps Naruto sent l'être aimé qui l'emmène avec lui au paradis, chaque mouvement accentue leur osmose, mêlent leur amour au plaisir et les conduit vers la libération parfaite, vers la plénitude... Aucun des deux ne maîtrise plus rien, leurs corps seulement sentent le plaisir et leurs esprits se laissent guider vers le septième ciel... Les jambes de Naruto se posent sur les reins de l'autre qui va toujours plus profondément et plus vite... Ils ne retiennent plus leur gémissement et leurs cris et c'est dans un râle rauque que Naruto sent au fond de lui le fruit de leur plaisir qui se répand. Ce déversement en lui l'électrise et il suit la même voie, atteignant avec son âme sœur l'orgasme, la fusion parfaite.

Ils se relâchent, continuant leurs caresses et ils se séparent à regret, ne sentant plus que la fatigue de leur corps après cette course vers le bonheur... Leurs odeurs se mêlent, leurs corps brillant de sueurs se calment et Sasuke pose sa tête contre le torse de Naruto en s'endormant... L'autre observe le plafond avec un sourire tout en laissant ses mains dans la chevelure noire de l'endormit... Les sensations éprouvées cette fois ci n'étaient comparables à aucune autres et c'est dans cette plénitude que lui aussi rejoint les bras de Morphée.

Il ne fallait que quelques minutes à Sakura pour rentrer chez elle, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle sentit son courage et sa détermination s'envoler, son cœur battait la chamade et elle tentait vainement de rattraper la force qu'elle avait avant d'entrer... Elle respira lentement pour essayer de se calmer. La maison était calme mais en ce moment sa mère n'était pas là, et cela faisait déjà une semaine que son père qui « rendait visite » chaque nuit... Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle monta doucement les marches et c'est alors qu'il sortit de la chambre qui faisait face à la sienne :

- Ma Sakura chérie... Ou était tu donc ?

- Je... Un ami... a eut un petit problème... Je suis allé l'aider...

- Ah bien...

Elle lui sourit et entra dans sa chambre, verrouillant la porte en tremblant... Elle se laissa glisser à terre et sentit les larmes couler... Elle était vraiment impuissante...

Lorsque Naruto avait commencé à se prostituer sous la demande de Gaara, Sakura avait tout fait pour l'en dissuader, mais ce dernier souffrait trop... Il lui raconta au bout d'un mois que cela ne le touchait plus, que plus rien ne le touchait... Ce jour la, elle envisagea de faire la même chose pour réussir elle aussi à oublier ce que son père lui faisait... Elle se voyait très mal sortir avec un garçon, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre. Puis elle rencontra Lee par le biais de Neji, client habitué de Naruto. Elle se souvenait que la première pensée qu'elle ait eut pour Lee fut qu'il était plus tendre que son père... Lee l'aimait réellement, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait tout oublier, ce qui se passait les soirs ou sa mère n'était pas la, les regards que lui lançait son père lorsqu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, elle voulais oublier le dégoût qu'elle avait pour cet acte dont tout le monde parlais... Les puceaux et les pucelles en parlaient comme l'événement de leurs vies et ceux qui l'avaient déjà fait voyait ça comme quelque chose de banal, ils banalisaient pour tenter de cacher leur trouble... Non ce n'était pas un acte banal, et la première fois détermine les autres... Elle soupira... Finalement elle aussi avait sombré dans la luxure, elle avait tout oublié, sauf le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait à cet acte, ça n'avait rien changé... Elle se dégoûtait... Ils avaient tout deux plongé dans une période bien sombre par la suite... Ils s'étaient enfermés l'un avec l'autre, seule Hinata avait réussit à les approcher, ils étaient sortis ensemble, mais n'avaient jamais couché ensemble... Non... Ils n'avaient pas pu... Lui parce qu'elle était une fille, elle parce qu'elle ne voulais pas être dégoûtée par son meilleur ami... Elle resta ainsi étalée sur le sol jusqu'à ce que son père frappe à sa porte... Elle se figeât, mais les coups reprirent... Elle se leva, déverrouilla la porte mais ne l'ouvrit pas..Elle recula dans sa chambre... Il entra :

- Ca ne va pas ma chérie ?

- Si...Si si bien sûr ! Elle sourit et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Son père fit quelques pas supplémentaires dans la pièce...

- Ma Sakura... Vient donc...

Elle crispa ses doigts contre le rebord mais ne bougeât pas...

- Viens...

Elle secoua la tête, détournant le regard... il reprit avec une lueur de menace :

- Non ?

Elle ne disait toujours rien... La volonté de s'en sortir elle l'avait, mais elle avait tellement peur aussi... Il s'approcha d'elle, il était trop près déjà. Il répéta :

- Non ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, prenant de l'assurance. Puis après avoir pris une grande inspiration elle murmura :

- Non...

D'abord il ne dit rien puis il leva la main vers elle, elle le repoussa d'un geste vif et tremblante, continua de le fixer... Elle s'accrochait à la fenêtre de toutes ses forces et alors que le silence s'éternisait elle reprit :

- Je... Ca n'est pas normal... Ce que tu me fais... Je ne veux plus...

- Tu ne veux plus...

- Non... Ca... Ca me dégoûte... Tu... Tu me dégoûtes !

- Crois tu avoir le choix ma petite Sakura ?

Elle le regarda et la lueur de ses yeux vacilla, il lui attrapa les poignets et elle se débattit aussitôt, le repoussant avec fureur, mais il s'accrochait et lui prit les bras, elle se mit à hurler et à frapper de toutes ses forces de ses poings, finalement elle releva le genoux qui toucha l'endroit sensible... Et elle se sentit basculer... Elle avait été déséquilibrée en relevant le genoux pour frapper son père qui l'avait alors poussé en la lâchant... Elle tombait avec une expression de surprise non feinte, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait... Ses souvenirs se mêlèrent, ça lui était déjà arrivé... Et la penché par la fenêtre, c'était un autre homme qui avait hurlé... Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à ce souvenir... Le noir se fit dans sa tête lorsqu'elle heurta le sol... Elle avait échouée...

- LACHE MOI !! LACHE MOI, NE ME TOUCHES PAS...

- Naruto... Calme toi je t'en supplie...NARUTO !

- LACHE MOI, LACHE m...Moi...PUTAIN...

- Chut... La... Tout vas bien...

- Non c'est faux... C'est faux... On...

- Chut...

Sasuke caressait les cheveux d'or de son petit ami en larme dans ses bras... Ils venaient d'apprendre l'accident de Sakura... Naruto reprit :

- Alors qu'elle avait besoin de nous... On... On... Etait entrain de s'envoyer en l'air quand elle est tombée...

- Je sais... Chut, calme toi... Je t'en prie calme toi... Je t'en prie...

- ...

- Je t'aime... Tout ira bien, elle va se réveiller...

Sakura était dans le coma depuis déjà deux heures... Le diagnostic était pessimiste elle n'avait que très peu de chance de s'en sortir... Sasuke berçait Naruto doucement et pensait à l'accident de leur amie... Au bout d'un moment il chuchota :

- Elle est tombée... Et c'est son père qui à prévenu les secours...

- ...Il la violait...

- Qu...Quoi ?

- Cet enfoiré à) dû encore essayé d'abuser d'elle, elle s'est débattue, il l'a poussé...

Le jeune garçon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il n'avait jamais imaginé une telle chose et restait muet de stupéfaction. L'autre reprit :

- Je suis sûr qu'il la poussé...Faut aller voir sa mère et lui dire...

- Attends... C'est notre parole contre celle de cette enflure et lui c'est un adulte...

- Mais on est deux...

- Elle ne me l'a jamais dit...

Naruto se tus un instant... Puis il se mit à faire les cent pas devant son petit ami qui le regardait désespéré... Soudain l'adolescent blond s'écriât :

- LE JOURNAL ! Elle à dû l'écrire...Viens !

-Ou ç...

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser d'avantage de question et fut entraîné vers la sortie à grands pas...

La sonnerie retentit et Mme Haruno se demanda un instant si elle devait ouvrir avant de replonger dans la contemplation du mur qui lui faisait face... Sa fille unique, son enfant chérie, sa petite princesse était a nouveau passé par-dessus le bord d'une fenêtre et cela, encore une fois était sûrement dû à son mari... La sonnerie retentie une seconde fois, elle n'y prit pas garde... Le seul cadeau que la vie lui ait offert, sa fille Sakura, son unique perle puisqu'elle ne pouvait en avoir d'autre... Elle avait déjà faillit la perdre et même si son mari maintenait qu'il n'y était pour rien, elle ne pouvait qu'en douter... Encore une fois la sonnerie.

Elle entendit des voix familières qui hurlaient derrière la porte... N'étais-ce pas celle de ce Naruto ? L'ami de sa fille... Lui aussi devait être inquiet, elle devait lui ouvrir... Elle se leva et de son pas traînant ouvrit la porte, mais ce n'était pas un mais deux garçons qui attendaient sur son perron, elle les observa un instant sans comprendre puis le blond parlât :

- Mme Haruno, c'est moi, Naruto, l'ami de Sakura...Et lui c'est Sasuke, on est ses amis !

- Oui... Sasuke... J'ai entendu ce nom... Je me souviens de toi Naruto...Entrez...

Elle s'écarta et partit dans la cuisine, leur laissant le soin de fermer la porte. Ils la rejoignirent dans sa cuisine ou elle leur servit deux verres d'eau, s'excusant d'être incapable de pouvoir leur servir autre chose vu son état... Naruto n'eut pas de réaction, Sasuke remercia leur hôte. Très vite l'adolescent aux yeux bleus mis le sujet sur la table :

- Mme Haruno, je voudrais vous parler de Sakura et de son père... Elle... elle m'a dit qu'il...Qu'il...

L'interpellée leva vers lui un regard éteint, écoutant à peine, Sasuke tenta une dernière fois de dissuader son ami, qui hésitait... Finalement un chuchotement franchit les lèvres de celui qui parlait...

- Elle m'a avouée que votre mari la violait...

D'un coup, les yeux gris de leur hôte brillèrent d'une lueur inquiète et incrédule... Elle aussi répondit en chuchotant :

- Comment... ?

Naruto semblait incapable de répéter et son ami lui prit la main, ce qui n'échappa pas à Mme Haruno, puis il répéta :

- Votre mari abusait de votre fille...

- Mon... Mari... De ma fille...

LA mère se leva et trembla, Sasuke prévenant se leva aussi et pu la secourir lorsque ses jambes cédèrent. Elle le remercia entre deux respirations saccadées... Il lui servit lui aussi un verre d'eau qu'elle ne pu boire... Au bout d'un moment de silence, elle reprit :

- Mon mari ou son père... ?

Là, Naruto releva la tête et la regarda interrogativement, Sasuke lui fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Ce n'est pas la même personne ?

-Non... Bien sûr que non... Son père ne l'avait pas assez surveillée et elle est tombée la première fois et lorsqu'il a fallu m'interner il a disparut...

Naruto dit alors :

- C'est votre mari qui la violait... Mais... Elle le savait ?

- Non... Elle avait oubliée, quand elle s'est réveillée, mon futur mari était son médecin à l'hôpital...C'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré...Mon dieu je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer...

Elle sembla se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit et soudain, des perles transparentes coulèrent le long de ses joues... Puis elle se leva et sembla entrer dans une rage folle :

- Mon bébé, mon cœur...il l'a détruit... Cet ignoble personnage...Comment...Comment ai-je pu...

Elle se tourna alors vers eux :

-Avez-vous une preuve...

- Euh...Sakura...tenait un journal...

-Montrez moi !

Naruto se leva suivit de Sasuke et de la mère de leur amie et prirent la direction de la chambre de Sakura. Après avoir bougé les peluches et retirer les posters qui masquaient l'entrée de la pièce du fond, ils enterrèrent...

- J'avais presque oublié l'existence de cette pièce... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'utilisait encore...

D'un geste Naruto lui montra l'endroit ou se trouvait le journal, et Mme Haruno se mit à le feuilleter... au bout d'un moment elle se remit à pleurer et à hurler :

- ORDURE... IL N'EST QU'UNE ORDURE !! ET VOUS... SORTEZ ! JE VEUX ETRE SEULE !

Ils obtempérèrent en silence et quittèrent la maison... au bout d'un moment, Naruto se tourna vers son amant et lui demanda :

-On a bien fait...

-Oui...

Le reste du trajet fut silencieux...

Le lendemain ils se rendirent à l'hôpital pour voir leur amie après être rentrée des cours... allongée sur un lit blanc, elle-même vêtue de blanc, elle semblait enfin reposée et tranquille, c'est ce que se disait Sasuke... Naruto lui, demandait pardon en silence de n'avoir pas été la... Ils revinrent chaque jour et le dimanche, croisèrent Mme Haruno qui leur sourit tristement :

- La procédure de divorce est en route... Et il a été accusé de pédophilie... Je... Je voulais vous remercier de me l'avoir dit... Merci... De l'avoir aidé...

Ce à quoi Naruto répondit :

- Si on l'avait dit plus tôt...

- Peut être...Mais on avance pas avec de « si »... Alors, soyez tranquilles, je suis sûre qu'elle vous remerciera comme moi lorsqu'elle se réveillera...

« Si elle se réveille ». Mais ça, Sasuke le garda pour lui.

Six mois plus tard...

« Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke...

-Merci...

Atour de la table étaient réunis tout les gens que Sasuke aimait : Naruto, son frère accompagné de son copain, Iruka et Kakashi... Seule une personne était absente pour cette fête célébrant ses dix-huit ans, Sakura était toujours dans le coma. Son regard se posa su celui qu'il aimait tant, dont les pensées suivaient le même cours que les siennes, leur amie leur manquait. Les médecins perdaient espoir devant son coma qui se prolongeait... Les espoirs se détruisaient tous peu à peu, le bonheur ne leur serait jamais accordé. Qu'avaient-ils fait qui mérite un tel châtiment ? En soufflant sur les dix-huit bougies il souhaita que le bonheur revienne, qu'elle se réveilla... La soirée prit fin assez tôt, de toute façon les deux principaux intéressés n'étaient pas d'humeur. Ils ne l'étaient plus depuis six longs mois... Hier encore, Naruto avait dormi seul dans le salon... Cela devenait habituel pour les deux jeunes de dormir séparément ou de ne pas dormir du tout... C'est sur ces considérations pessimistes que Kakashi dérangea Iruka en le prenant par la taille, il revenait de la douche... Ils se regardèrent un instant, l'humeur du professeur d'histoire avait déclinée de la même façon que celle de son protégé... L'amant aux cheveux gris caressa la joue brune de son compagnon avec douceur puis dit :

- Nous aussi, nous avons eu une phase où on ne savait plus s'aimer...

- Il se sent coupable... Naruto est tellement persuadé que le ciel le punit...Et Sasuke subit, il attend que cet imbécile comprenne qu'ils n'y sont pour rien... Il l'aime tant... Ils s'aiment tant alors pourquoi...

Finalement, il conclut en soupirant avant de ce laisser aller contre le torse de son amant de longue date qui lui caressa les cheveux pensivement...Oui, pourquoi. Pourquoi s'en vouloir pour une chose indépendante de votre volonté ? Finalement après un silence Iruka reprit :

- Et avec ça, Kushina qui décline doucement... Je n'en peux plus... Sans compter la mauvaise nouvelle de ce matin...

Ce matin ils avaient reçu un courrier pompeux, une convocation au tribunal pour des histoires de succession : Mr Uchiwa poursuivait son fils en justice... Pour Kakashi, il y avait anguille sous roche et en avait parlé avec les deux frères qui avaient laissé entendre que leur mère pouvait y être pour quelque chose... Itachi devait rencontrer leur père bientôt et espérait tirer cela au clair... Et Kushina... A l'époque ou Kakashi avait rencontré Kushina, elle était déjà internée et en bien pire état... Mais aujourd'hui elle resplendissait vers la mort. Il avait accompagné Iruka car les visites devenaient dures pour lui mais au goût du professeur de physique, Kushina était plus calme et sereine que jamais. Elle allait vers la mort l'esprit tranquille ne soupçonnant pas quel tracas accaparaient son fils et la peine qu'elle provoquait chez ce dernier et chez celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère...Tout deux tentaient de lui cacher leurs peines respectives... Kakashi admirait beaucoup Iruka, il l'avait toujours admiré pour sa bonté, sa chaleur... A cette époque si sombre ou il avait perdu celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, Iruka avait été là, laissant de côté ses tracas, le fait qu'il devait s'occuper de ses études et de son neveu, laissant de côté son hétérosexualité pour l'aider lui, malgré les souffrances qu'il lui avait apporté... Il resserra sa prise autour de son aimé... C'était à son tour d'être là...

Dans la chambre, Sasuke regardait la pluie de novembre couler le long de la vitre... Dix-huit ans, poursuivit en justice par son père à cause d'une fichue histoire d'héritage, battu à mort pendant longtemps, homosexuel et aujourd'hui son cœur pleurait comme la pluie coulait contre la vitre... Tout cela n'était rien comparé à l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle il était avec celui qu'il aimait le plus... Chaque jour était devenu une torture et il mourrait chaque soir seul dans ce lit ou sur le canapé... Tout son corps réclamait la chaleur de l'autre... Il ne la lui accordait plus... Pourquoi se sentait il coupable de l'accident de leur amie ? En six mois leur relation s'était dégradée, d'abord par le silence de Naruto, puis par ses insomnies. Il avait cru avoir atteint le paroxysme de la chute en découvrant un jour son âme sœur dans les toilettes, le regard vide, entouré du matériel du parfait petit toxicomane... Mais le pire était venu peu de temps après : Il avait sentit tout son être s'écrouler, son cœur se fendre, sa raison le quitter... Naruto dans les bras d'un autre, comme avant... Il était tombé à genoux dans le couloir puis son estomac avait prit la suite et il avait courut dans une cabine pour y déverser le contenu dudit estomac... Entre les gémissements de celui qu'il aimait et ses propres halètements de douleur, la pièce respirait la souffrance. Après d'interminables minutes, seul le silence parlait. Adossé contre la porte, il avait espéré mourir tout de suite, lorsqu'il avait sentit qu'on s'adossait aussi de l'autre coté de la porte alors en silence il l'avait ouverte. Ils s'étaient observés, l'un cherchant une explication, l'autre demandant le droit de ne pas en donner... Tout était brisé... Naruto s'était levé et était partit, le laissant étalé sur le carrelage, détruit. Il avait voulu s'arracher le cœur...

Six mois... Six longs et horribles mois. Calvaire, martyr, torture... Et ça ne prenait pas fin ! Actuellement, étalé sur le lit il se demandait ce qu'il attendait pour se tuer ? La réponse ne venait pas. Les larmes coulaient encore et toujours mais tant que Naruto vivrait, lui aussi, juste pour le plaisir de voir encore cet être aimé...

Pourquoi ? Naruto avait tant posé la question... Elle était devenue un refrain au cours de ses six mois, pourquoi il faisait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il trompé le seul qu'il n'aimerait jamais ? Il ne savait pas, il voulait tant le prendre dans ses bras le sentir en lui, l'embrasser toute la nuit mais cela lui semblait interdit... S'ils avaient été là, elle ne serait peu être pas dans un hôpital et pourtant une part de lui affirmait que si, la partie rationnelle de son être et non pas son cœur d'ami... Ca ne pouvait plus durer... En transe il se leva, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et resta sur le seuil. Ce regard infini l'avait déjà accroché, à peine entré, leurs âmes avaient hurlées pour se voir encore. Ils lisaient l'un en l'autre la douleur des actions ou des inactions, la peur et la souffrance... Sasuke se leva et resta ainsi, à cinq mètres de Naruto. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'y avait aucune colère en lui, juste le profond désespoir que voilait l'espoir de cette entrée inattendue... Il n'en pouvait plus... Naruto ferma la porte derrière lui, un pas de plus dans cette chambre qui était leur bulle. Son corps n'en pouvait plus, il s'était puni pendant six mois de n'avoir pas été là mais il allait lâché...Il trembla... Etre égoïste, ne penser qu'a lui, oublier qu'elle était dans le coma. S'abandonner dans ses bras ! Ses yeux brillaient d'un désir et d'une peine mal contenus...

Le cœur battant, Sasuke observait son compagnon avec peur et envie. Sa respiration s'emballait, son esprit lui hurlait de le capturer, le garder à jamais auprès de lui, de le tuer s'il fallait pour qu'il ne soit qu'à lui... L'enchaîner. Enchaîner son corps fin et musclé, sa peau dorée donnée rien que pour lui... Il tiqua. Leur regard s'éternisait et le corps de Sasuke prit le pas sur son esprit : Le souvenir, le désir, l'espoir, la peine, tout n'était qu'un appel... Il y eut un bruit sourd lorsque Naruto se retrouva plaqué contre la porte de la chambre, tenu par les poignets alors que Sasuke dévorait chaque centimètre de peau qui lui était offert. Les yeux clos, la peine s'envola laissant place à la douceur et à la fièvre qui précède la guérison... Ils tombèrent à genoux alors que Sasuke gémissait contre l épaule de son amant. Ce dernier gardait les yeux fermés et caressait doucement le dos dénudé de l'autre qui laissait tomber sa tête sur ses genoux, se recroquevillant, agrippant la toile du pantalon de Naruto. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, toutes celles qui n'avaient pas encore coulées. Puis ses mains remontèrent à nouveau le long du torse nu de son amant, laissant son corps se souvenir de l'unique fois ou cet être lui avait été donné... Les mains remontèrent jusqu'au tétons et après s'être attardés passèrent leur chemin jusqu'au cou doré qui leur était offert. Les caresses devinrent plus sauvages, plus rapide. Les mains redescendirent dans le dos qui se cambrait. Leurs deux corps se touchèrent, se collèrent et Sasuke embrassa, suçota le cou de Naruto avec une fougue sans pareille. Puis leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent tandis que Naruto refusait à son amant le reflet de ses yeux bleus qu'il gardait fermés. Leurs baisers devenaient plus excitants, leurs langues dansaient sans pourvoir s'arrêter tant ces caresses leurs avaient manquées. Les mains se cherchaient puis se quittaient pour parcourir les corps à leurs merci qui ondulaient en cadence. Ils se connaissaient déjà, ils savaient ou se toucher pour se faire réagir, une seule fois leur avait suffit pour que leurs mains, leurs langues, retiennent les parties qui les faisaient frémir. Doucement, Naruto ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'onyx que les larmes avaient ravagés, ils étaient rougis et pourtant pétillaient de ce désir mal caché. Il passa ses mains autour du cou pâle et si doux et s'allongea entraînant ainsi son partenaire qui se retrouva sur lui...

A califourchon, Sasuke écoutait avec attention la respiration de celui qu'il aimait, le temps d'une étreinte il oublia ses peurs et ses question, laissant seulement leurs corps s'exprimer dans cette danse érotique... Il embrassa l'épaule droite, puis de sa langue traça un filet transparent jusqu'au téton gauche sous un soupir de bien être. Il mordillait avec douceur l'endroit puis le léchait tandis que son partenaire le caressait dans le cou, remontant dans ses cheveux d'ébène pour redescendre le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il se déhanchait doucement tout en continuant de lécher cette peau qui était réellement de trop pour lui... Sa main descendit jusqu'au pantalon qu'il entraîna avec lui pour dégager cette partie du corps de son amant qui, souriant au plafond, attendant avec impatience la suite dans une prière muette... Sasuke se redressa un instant pour enlever ce qui restait de leur vêtements avant de reprendre ses caresses avec sa langue sur le ventre de Naruto et que d'une main il caressait la virilité de ce dernier qui se tendait. Ses caresses étaient aériennes, il ne faisait que l'effleurer mais pour celui qui subissait, ce n'était qu'une torture, il voulait sentir l'autre en lui et vite... Son souffle s'accélérait alors qu'il tendait lui aussi la main vers cet endroit. Naruto se redressa et poussa son amant contre le mur qui lui se laissa faire avec douceur, à son tour il subissait les caresses chaudes de celui qu'il aimait. Les mains dorées parcouraient son ventre pour remonter vers son cou tandis que des lèvres gonflées de plaisir semblaient vouloir aspirer son cou. Ces dernières se déplacèrent vers le bas, embrassant son épaule gauche puis descendant vers son ventre et toujours plus bas...

Il ne fit qu'effleurer Sasuke de ses lèvres, mais celui-ci se sentit électrisé, et bientôt ne pu retenir des gémissements quand il sentit cette partie intime de lui-même entourée d'une douce chaleur humide. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder dans la chevelure blonde de son amant alors que celui-ci prenait tout son membre en bouche... Ses caresses expertes obligeaient Sasuke à fermer les yeux et à serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de plaisir mais il ne pu bien longtemps et alors que la langue de Naruto chatouillait sa virilité encore et encore, il sentit l'explosion familière se faire en lui. Il se mordit un doigt en sentant qu'il se répandait dans la bouche de son être aimé qui relâcha l'étreinte autour du membre pour remonter vers la bouche de Sasuke. Leurs caresses reprirent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient et ce n'était pas loin d'être le cas. A nouveau Naruto s'allongea et se laissa à la merci de son compagnon qui, après les lui avoir fait lécher, introduisit un puis deux doigts en lui. Il ne se crispa même pas tant l'attente était forte, tant la fièvre le tenait. Il gémissait sous ce contact donc il s'était trop abstenu. Bientôt il sentit à nouveau la bouche délicate de son amoureux contre la sienne et lui offrit la plus douce des étreintes tandis que leur fusion s'opérait...

Bientôt, même leurs bouches scellées ne purent étouffer les cris de jouissance de Naruto qui se cabrait sous le mouvement de plus en plus fort et agréable de son compagnon. Il haletait pour reprendre sa respiration et accentuait le mouvement dans sa fièvre, les yeux mi clos la bouche entrouverte il voyait à peine celui qu'il aimait lui sourire avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière dans un cri impossible à étouffer. Leurs corps se répondaient et s'appelaient toujours plus fort et enfin, hurlèrent simultanément... La délivrance, leurs âmes en osmose durant un instant...

La fougue se retira, ils reprenaient pieds dans la réalité, plutôt douloureusement... Sasuke allongé sur le torse de Naruto caressait négligemment les contours de son nombril tout en hésitant à parler des sujets qui lui tenait maintenant le ventre... De son côté Naruto dérangeait les mèches noires tout en attendant les remarques fatidiques qui ne venaient pas... Finalement, d'une voix étranglée, presque un murmure il entendit la voix de son amour :

- Pourquoi ?

- Je... J'avais trop envie de toi mais... Je refusais de me laisser aller... Parce que si...

- Arrête! Je ne veux plus entendre ça... On aurait rien pu faire ! C'était un accident... Tu comprends...Un ACCIDENT !

Il fondit en larmes sur ce torse bronzé, il n'en pouvait plus de souffrir toujours, il croyait lui avoir le droit d'être heureux et d'avoir assez souffert...

- Pardon... Pardonne moi...

- J'ai cru mourir... Encore une fois j'ai cru que j'allais mourir... Je... Je n'arrivais plus à respirer ! Tu comprends à quel point je t'aime ?!

- Je... Je. Oui je comprends... Pardonne moi...

Lui aussi, sa voix tremblait, il ne savait plus ce qu'il lui avait prit d'aller dans les bras d'un autre, il voulait oublier... Sasuke resserra son emprise autour du corps de Naruto et souffla un « Comment je pourrais ne pas te pardonner... » L'autre sourit au plafond et lui répondit « Je t'aime »...Mais il n'eut pas de réponse, pas pour le moment.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, on tendait l'oreille avec un sourire aux lèvres... Kakashi amusé, regardait son compagnon coller son oreille au mur pour essayer d'entendre... Il avait empêché le jeune professeur d'histoire de débarquer dans la chambre après leurs ébats pour pleurer toute sa joie. Iruka était rassuré et lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien il sauta au cou de son amant. A leur tour ?

« Pardonner... Bien sûr que je te pardonne, contre la promesse que tu seras toujours avec moi, que tu seras toujours pour moi et que chaque souffle que tu rendras, je te l'aurais insufflé...

* * *

**A propos de la suite...**

Donc voici l'avant dernier chapitre, je vous le donne en urgence, parce que le dernier sera très court et j'espère vous le donnez très vite, si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne pourrais vous le fournir avant de rentrer de vacances donc dans deux mois...

Je m'en excuse d'avance...La prochaine fic se passera sans un univers proche du notre, mais cette fois ci j'essaierais de mieux respecter le caractère des personnages, parce qu'il ne le sont pas vraiment ici... Sasuke qui n'arrête pas de pleurer...c'est depuis que j'ia lu les dernier spoils...Il a pleuré! Si si je vous jure...

Je crois que j'ai du mal à écrire quelque chose qui ne soit pas constamment tragique... La prochaine aussi aura des côtés mélodramatique je crois...Vous m'en excuserez?

Ah oui je voulais vous parler aussi de quelque chose que Kumfu, mon auteur préférée ici à écrit, c'est sur son profil et je vous conseille d'aller le lire s'il y est encore, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle, et j'espère que vous partagerez aussi son point de vue...

Voila sur ce je voulais dire un petit mot à tout ceux qui ont passé leur oral de français tout comme moi, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour vous aussi et je leur dit merde pour les résultats XD Voila, j'ai finis, en espérant terminer le dernier chapitre vite...Sinon bah... Bonnes vacances XD


	6. Chapter 6

_Voila...Dernier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous à plus...Certains penseront que j'ai abrégé la fin... Je vous laisse penser ce que vous voulez, personnellement je ne la voyais pas plus longue...Elle est peut être un peu soudaine c'est vrai... Arf, j'aime pas terminer des histoires XD. Bon la j'ai pas de **/!\ **à mettre, c'est tout à fait gentillet XD. En tout cas je voulais remercier tout mes lecteurs de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue...si c'est le cas, vous pouvez hurler XD. J'espère vous revoir dans une prochaine fiction... BL_

* * *

**Chapitre Dernier: S'aimer**

* * *

Le lendemain c'est en se tenant les mains qu'ils se rendirent une fois de plus à l'hôpital. On pouvait néanmoins voir un changement dans le comportement des deux amoureux, Sasuke portait toujours un regard teinté d'inquiétude sur l'autre dès que celui-ci s'adressait à quelqu'un. De son côté, Naruto était plus que démonstratif et cela devenait parfois gênant pour le partenaire autant que pour les témoins de cet amour illimité. Mais elle ne revenait pas, ses yeux clos ne bougeaient pas et la machine continuait ses bips réguliers. A la fois cette mélodie était rassurante, autant elle devenait hurlement au bout d'une heure et chacun aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre autre chose que ce bip régulier... Les semaines se déroulaient ainsi, les cours et l'hôpital puis la chambre ou le silence n'était brisé que par les cris d'un bonheur éphémère le temps d'une étreinte. Le portable de Sasuke sonnait de plus en plus souvent et celui-ci s'absentait régulièrement, séchant les cours et les heures de visites à l'hôpital pour se battre contre ses parents... Enfin contre sa mère. Celle-ci avait retrouvé leur père et les affaires juridiques de ce dernier, jugé affaiblit, lui revenait. Elle voulait récupérer l'héritage de son fils cadet... Itachi s'était vu interdit de visite à leur père et le même châtiment c'était abattu sur le frère cadet. Les Uchiwa désespéraient de revoir leur père...

De son côté Naruto s'était mis à parler à la jeune endormie, lui racontant ce qu'elle avait loupé durant ses six mois, il en était même venu à compléter le journal de la jeune fille avec son écriture de fille... Cette écriture que Gaara affectionnait tant... Gaara justement était sortit de l'hôpital et était en voyage de convalescence avec ses frères et sœurs, mais il écrivait et appelait régulièrement au grand damne de Sasuke qui suppliait son amant du regard pour qu'il raccroche... Plus aucune remarque ne fusait au lycée concernant les deux « putes » et la classe semblait les avoir bien acceptés, certains communiquaient même des cadeaux et des encouragements à Sakura par le biais de Naruto et Sasuke...

« Si tu étais réveillée, tout irait pour le mieux ! » était l'habituelle conclusion de l'adolescent blond... « Aujourd'hui non plus il n'est pas là... Il passe sont temps à voir son avocat qui lui conseille mille et une stratégies, mais cet idiot n'a pas compris que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est pouvoir arrêter de se battre... Il s'en fou lui de l'argent... Tu te rends compte Sakura qu'il se bat pour que son père ne se retrouve pas dans la rue si sa mère prend tout l'argent ? Alors qu'il a été battu a mort... Se battre... On doit toujours se battre non ? Alors bat toi Sakura ! Et reviens nous vite ! »

Ce soir encore, Naruto prit le chemin du retour seul et ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre... Sasuke s'était une fois de plus écroulé, exténué après une journée de plus en cabinet avec son avocat... Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa doucement les cheveux corbeau de son amant qui s'éveilla sous la caresse... Il murmura :

« Itachi a trouvé un autre avocat... Il est mieux mais plus cher forcément... Enfin grâce à celui là on va peut être pouvoir voir papa... J'en ai vraiment marre de cette histoire... » Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un baiser dont il profita au maximum, demain s'annonçait dur...

« Itachi dépêche toi...

- Oui oui j'arrive...

Cela faisait sept mois que les deux frères n'avaient pas vu leur père et le cadet tirait son aîné qui tentait de se contenir, enfin la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à... Leurs deux parents. Ils se figèrent. Ce n'était pas prévu. L'avocat qui devait les accompagner les rejoins et fit mentalement le même constat, il lança un regard carnassier à son compère posté derrière la mère des deux enfants... Mr Uchiwa observa ses enfants avec un sourire et leur tendis les bras, faisant fit du regard meurtrier de son épouse :

- Mes enfants, j'ai bien crut que vous alliez me laisser pourrir avec cette abomination de l'humanité...

- Père... L'aîné s'agenouilla pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de son père, il tremblait. Sasuke, bien plus habitué à des coups, resta droit et défia sa mère du regard, l'aîné reprit :

- Nous avons tout fait pour vous voir père...

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai compris en discutant avec votre avocat mes enfants...Sasuke, je suis fier de toi fils...

L'intéressé n'émit pas de réponse, il serra les poings, combien de fois avait-il espéré entendre cette phrase, mais en cet instant il se retenait surtout de défigurer la femme qu'il tenait pour responsable de ses malheurs... Si elle n'avait pas existé, alors son père n'aurait pas été ainsi...Mais « Si elle n'avait pas été là, toi non plus, c'est pour ça que moi, je la remercie d'avoir existée » avait un jour dit Naruto... Il se calma et sourit doucement à son père...

- Ah mes fils... Je n'ai qu'un seul regret c'est de me dire que je n'aurais pas de descendants...

Alors il savait pour Sasuke aussi. Les deux frères se tournèrent vers l'avocat qui secoua discrètement la tête. Mr Uchiwa s'aperçut de l'échange et continua :

- Votre mère qui vous aime tant, dit-il d'un ton ironique, vous à longuement fait suivre avant d'obtenir la preuve de votre homosexualité à tout deux... Mais ces longs mois ici m'ont amené à considérer mes erreurs... Sasuke je te dois toutes les excuses du monde...

- Tout cela père, est de sa faute à elle. Siffla t-il entre les dents. L'intéressée eut un sourire malsain et parlât pour la première fois.

- Mes fils, sachez que durant votre absence j'ai pris grand soin de votre père, contrairement à vous... Ce n'est pas pourtant ainsi que je vous avais éduqués !

Cette fois ci, ce fut Itachi qui s'emporta :

- Tu ne nous as pas éduquée, espèce de vielle sorcière... Tu nous as tous manipulé, tu laissais ton propre fils se faire battre sous ton toit...

- Et toi alors ? Mon petit Itachi, qu'a tu fait pour ton frère...

- Je... Rien... Parce que tu me menaçais...Je...J'avais peur...

- Cela suffit ! Sasuke avait à peine murmuré, mais le ton employé ne laissait pas d'équivoque. Nous sommes ici pour discuter de l'avenir et non pas du passé...

Il se tourna vers son avocat et lui fit un signe de tête. Celui-ci déploya alors un magnifique sourire et une armada de paperasse avant de prendre la parole d'un ton doucereux.

- Bien... J'ai bien étudier votre dossier Mr Uchiwa, l'héritage qui vous ai consentit à effectivement été signé durant une période ou les médecins jugent déjà votre père inapte, mais à cette époque personne ne le savait, le dossier est donc valide...

- Mais cet héritage ne peut pas se faire maintenant, c'est en cas de mort du...

- Ou d'inaptitude! C'est le cas justement ici...

Les deux avocats se fusillèrent du regard... Celui de Sasuke reprit :

- Néanmoins là ou mon...Collègue... Marque un point, c'est que cette somme revient pour le moment à toute la famille et donc ici, à Mme Uchiwa et à Mr Itachi... Là où vous avez encore raison, c'est qu'actuellement, Mr Uchiwa père est sous les soins de sa femme... Messieurs Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa vous proposent, par lassitude, le choix suivant... Cet argent revient de moitié à Mme Uchiwa, si elle consent à continuer de payer tout les frais occasionné par la prise en charge médicale et sociale de Mr Uchiwa père... L'autre partie est partagée par les frères...

- Je refuse ! Je refuse que mes indignes de fils ne reçoivent ne serais-ce qu'une pièce de l'argent qui devrait me revenir pour avoir été une épouse plus que parfaite !

- Puis-je vous rappeler madame, que votre mari a voulu divorcer pour faute suite à une de vos tromperies ?

Elle se tourna vers son avocat qui prit la suite :

- Nous demandons ma cliente et moi, le droit de ne pas prendre en charge Mr Uchiwa père... En échange, ma cliente s'engage à disparaître et à accepter le divorce à l'amiable... Contre la moitié de l'héritage...

- J'accepte... Donnez lui ce qu'elle veut...

Tous se tournèrent vers Sasuke, son avocat fut le premier à rompre le silence :

- Etes vous sûr ?

- Oui oui...

Il se tourna vers sa mère et ajouta :

- Maintenant signe ses papiers et disparaît...

Elle le toisa avant de sourire sadiquement et de répondre :

- Mais avec plaisir mon enfant...

Les papiers signés, elle se retira avec un dernier de ses horribles sourires vers ce qui avait été sa famille... Finalement, Itachi et Sasuke se partageaient la charge de leur père. Après avoir réglé ce détail avec son frère, il se retira, prétextant une visite à l'hôpital, mais en réalité il ne voulait pas encore pardonner à son père... Et il voulait réellement voir Naruto.

Il y parvint en courant tout le chemin, il n'avait pas voulu prendre le bus, son cœur était lourd alors qu'il s'était enfin libéré de cette femme horrible... Il courrait, il courrait juste, espérant oublier le monde qui l'entourait... Et c'est haletant qu'il débarqua dans la chambre de Sakura. Naruto était endormis sur le bord du lit, à ses pieds, le journal qu'il devait avoir complété... Il sourit, cette chambre blanche, colorée par les nombreux cadeaux qu'avait reçu la convalescente respirait le calme et la paix... La paix... L'aurait-il enfin ? Il s'affala sur la deuxième chaise présente près du lit de la jeune fille et après avoir calmé sa respiration, embrassa la joue de son petit ami, puis sous l'oreille avant de mordiller le lobe.

- Arrête... Espèce de pervers.

Sasuke eut un petit rire :

- Et qui es-ce qui m'épuise à toujours demander plus fort, plus vite et plus loin ?

Naruto eut un sourire mais ne pu s'empêcher de rougir... Il se redressa et captura les lèvres pâles de son amant avant de demander des nouvelles :

- Ma mère... Va disparaître de notre vie...

- ... Alors tout sera parfait...

- Presque. Ajoutât le jeune majeur en regardant Sakura.

- A ce propos... Je... J'ai eu une idée stupide mais... Tu devrait peut être l'embrasser...

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Dans le journal... Elle dit toujours qu'elle déteste être embrassée, que ses amants vont trop vite... Qu'elle trouve cela dégueulasse... Mais toi... Toi tu l'aimes autant que moi je l'aime... Et je suis sûr que tu l'embrasserais bien... Alors elle se réveillerais peut être !

- Naruto...

- Oui... Oui je sais que c'est débile mais... Tu peux essayer...

- Je...

- Sasuke...

- C'est...

- Sas'ke...

L'intéressé regardait son amant qui le suppliait... La vie n'était pas un conte de fée et il doutait fortement que ce baiser y fasse quelque chose. Pourtant, une part de lui croyait encore aux rêves de l'enfance... Il acquiesça du regard et se pencha au dessus de la belle endormie. Il se sentait bête... Il rougit et sous un silence digne des cent ans de la belle aux bois dormant, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sakura. Elles étaient sèches et closes et le restèrent, pourtant, par pur réflexe il les lécha et les humidifia, forçant peu à peu le passage qui céda à sa grande surprise... Il se décolla des lèvres roses et ouvrit les yeux intrigués... Il avait dû rêver quand soudain le bip ordinaire changeât.

- Sasuke ! Le...Le... La...

Mais Sasuke n'écoutait pas, il avait repris son baiser là ou il l'avait arrêté et passa sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes caressant timidement, appelant avec douceur cette langue si malmenée par tant d'autres... Face à cette délicate injonction, elle répondit. Le prince eut d'abord l'impression d'avoir rêver, mais il approfondit ses caresses et sentit clairement le toucher hésitant de la princesse endormie. Il entendit à peine des pas précipités sortir de la chambre alors qu'il caressait la joue encore froide de Sakura... Le baiser se rompit avec douceur et Sasuke sentit clairement le souffle haletant de Sakura contre ses yeux clos et bientôt il sentit deux bras passer autour de son cou... La joue qu'il caressait se réchauffa et il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses doigts fins... Il vit ses propres larmes se refléter dans les yeux vert clair de la princesse éveillée qui arborait un pâle sourire... Son visage encore blafard exprimait pourtant déjà l'espoir.

Les jours qui suivirent furent riches en émotions pour le petit monde de Umino Iruka. Premièrement son protégé était rentré en pleurant de joie que Sakura était réveillée, expliquant entre larmes et éclats de rire que c'était Sasuke qui l'avait réveillé d'un baiser comme dans les contes de fées. La jeune fille s'était éveillée en parfaite santé après ses six mois dont elle ne gardait quasiment aucune séquelle. Quelques jours plus tard, cette même jeune fille avait débarquée suivit de sa mère. Aux yeux d'Iruka, Mme Haruno était ce qu'on appelle une bonne mère, elle suivait sa fille, en prenait soin sans l'étouffer et après milles et unes recommandations, l'avait laissé entre ses mains... Plus tard, après avoir rangé la table et fait la vaisselle, Kakashi, connu pour être un pervers, vint demander sa récompense pour avoir gentiment aidé toute la soirée, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans les plan du professeur qui comptait bien espionner ses protégés cette nuit là. Dommage Iruka.

Dans la chambre justement, deux des trois adolescents veillaient sur le troisième endormit. Sasuke était tombé comme une masse à peu près lorsque Naruto avait commencé à raconter comment l'idée du baiser lui était venue, il avait tenu à rester éveillé pour entendre le récit de leur longue période de froid, ponctuant les phrases par des silences peinés. Naruto caressait doucement les cheveux de son amant et Sakura, silencieuse lui souriait doucement. Le blond posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- C'était comment ?

- Comment quoi ? Le coma ou ... ?

- Le baiser !

- Je... Parfait... Comme on en rêve...

- Il embrasse bien hein... Pourtant, il ne s'est mis que récemment à l'étude du baiser parfait...

- Naruto... Tu...Tu étais là pendant tout ce temps non ?

- Je... Oui j'étais là... Tu...tu m'as entendu ?

- Je crois oui... Naruto... Merci...

- De...

- D'avoir été là... D'avoir tout dit à ma mère... Quand je pense que j'avais oublié le visage de mon père...Maintenant je me souviens de tout... Mais... Je suis détruite Naruto...

- Sa...

- chuuut...

Elle posa doucement un doigt sur la lèvre de son ami puis reprit :

- Je suis détruite... J'ai peur de tous les hommes que je vois... A part vous...Même Iruka me donne des frissons... Je ne me relèverais pas... C'est finit...

Les larmes coulaient doucement et Naruto la prit dans ses bras, réveillant par ce geste l'adonis qui dormait, il sentit les sanglots des deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus...

- Pourquoi vous pleurez... On devrait être heureux non ?

- Sasuke... Je... Merci de m'avoir réveillée mais...

Il se redressa et elle le regarda avec un triste sourire.

- J'ai peur... Peur de tout le monde maintenant... Je vais partir avec maman...Loin en campagne...

- On vient avec toi !

Naruto avait dit cela sur un ton qui ne permettait pas d'être contrarié. Sasuke le regarda en souriant puis se tourna vers Sakura :

- Pourquoi pas... Je crois qu'on à tous besoin d'être...Ensemble sans le reste du monde...

- Ne dites pas de bêtises... Tout le monde vous aime ici...

- Mais nous c'est toi qu'on aime...

Elle les regarda et baissa les yeux en soupirant... Elle avait aussi imaginé cette scène dans son cœur et s'était préparée à les convaincre d'y renoncer mais avant qu'elle en ai eut le temps Sasuke reprit :

- Dans un mois vous serez aussi majeur, Naruto touchera l'argent de ses parents, moi j'ai déjà ma part... Et la campagne ce n'est pas le bout du monde hein ! On peut au moins essayer !

- Vous êtes trop bêtes ! Murmura t'elle en sanglotant.

Ils la prirent dans leur bras et Naruto conclut :

- On t'a trop attendue pour te laisser partir !

Uzumaki Kushina mourut deux jours après avoir souhaiter un joyeux dix-huitième anniversaire à son fils.

Umino Iruka et Hatake Kakashi restèrent dans l'appartement jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Mr Uchiwa mourut à l'âge avancé de 95 ans, son fils, Uchiwa Itachi reprit les rênes de l'entreprise familiale avec son amant. Son ex femme disparut on ne sait ou.

Mme Haruno mourut deux ans plus tard.

Je naquis un an après la mort de ma grand-mère.

C'est un beau village de campagne qui à vu ma naissance, là bas, les champs sont toujours fleurit, soit d'une multitudes de fleures sauvage soit par les rires des familles au cœur de l'hiver... Ma famille à moi, se compose de ma mère et de ses deux meilleurs amis, l'un d'eux est mon père, mais pour moi, ils sont avant tout ceux qui protègent maman, qui me protègent et se sont aussi les hommes les plus merveilleux du monde. Ils m'ont appris les arts martiaux et la cuisine, l'art et la musique, la vie et la mort... Ils aident toujours maman qui ne peut pas sortir. Par contre elle nous accompagne en été et en hiver dans les champs... J'aime ces champs. Ils m'ont tout les trois élevés et pour mes dix-huit ans, maman m'a offert un journal ou elle a écrit toute leur vie, c'est de cette vie dont je viens de vous faire part, aujourd'hui alors que le vent balaye la tombe de ma mère et que de ma fenêtre je contemple ces champs que j'aime tant... Après sa mort, survenue il y a quelques jours, ils sont devenus plus sombres, plus pensifs mais continuent de me suivre, de m'aider, de me soutenir, malgré mes quarante cinq ans, malgré ma femme, ils sont toujours là pour me donner des conseils. Mais je sens qu'eux aussi vont bientôt la rejoindre... Pour moi, plus encore que tout le reste, ils sont la preuve de l'amour éternel, de l'amitié infini et de la douceur sans limite... Je vous fais part de leur histoire aujourd'hui pour que vous ayez toujours en tête de pardonner, de garder espoir et de vous aimez.

« On à tous besoin un jour ou l'autre de partir. Mais ce n'est jamais un adieu... »

_Pourquoi on vit?_

_Pour s'aimer..._

* * *

**Le mot de la fin**

Lol... La belle morale non? XD voila, c'est finit... Avez vous déjà vu un auteur pleurer sur sa propre fiction? Maintenant si... Je me demande si ça vous est déjà arrivé...

Au fait, vous pensez que c'est lequel le père?


End file.
